Demon's Dirty Dream
by Dark Link M Smith
Summary: It had always been present beneath his skin, the dark smoke that caused sleep. After the revelations of the Kyuubi, Naruto puts it to a more sinister use than pranks and thieving.
1. Chapter 1 : Hinata

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. I do it for fun

Chapter 1 : Hinata

Naruto was still reeling from the night before.

It would have been bad enough if he'd simply failed the Genin Exam again, but yesterday he'd been so distraught at the news he had been an easy target.

Chuunin Instructor Mizuki had approached him and told him of a make-up test he could do in order to become a Genin. At that point Naruto had been so upset from the constant muttering from his classmates parents that he would've been willing to listen to the man just so he could drown the parents out. So he had listened.

Of course now that he had experienced Mizuki's treachery it was obviously stupid to listen to the Chuunin. But at the time it had seemed like the best idea at the time. It had sounded like something Sandaime-jiji would set up for him, knowing that he was actually surprisingly sneaky. He had after all breezed through the Academy stealth exams, even the one that had been thrown in as a joke by Iruka. He had no idea what was so special about managing to steal that Icha-Icha book from that gray-haired guy.

So he had done as the man said and managed to steal the Scroll of Seals and bring it to the shack near the Eastern gates. Seeing that he had gotten there far ahead of time, Naruto decided to find a Jutsu to learn. The fact that he'd managed to steal the scroll so quickly was the only reason he was still alive most likely. It had given him the time to learn the Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. The shock of an Academy student managing to learn a Jutsu from the scroll is so little time was the only reason Mizuki had succumbed to numbers.

If it had ended like that then things would have been simple. He'd been made a Genin by Iruka so he was one step closer to his dream. No, Mizuki had told him something that the man had evidently wanted to for years.

He had told Naruto of his status as Jinchūriki. The man himself had called him the Kyuubi, believing that Naruto was the Biiju in human form. It was only the timely intervention of Iruka that had prevented him from succumbing to his own despair. But it still didn't change the fact that he had the Kyuubi locked away inside of him.

Naruto at no point hated himself. Instead he began to feel anger for the village. Konoha praised the ideologies of peace and togetherness but they turned their backs to him when it was his damn body making sure they could enjoy their peace. The civilians he could forgive. They didn't know anything but the absolute bare bones of chakra, and knew even less about the esoteric art of Fuuinjutsu. But the Shinobi should know better. Hell there was a mandatory course so Genin could reliably determine lower tier seals, particularly those that were mass produced in every village, meaning explosive and storage seals. The seal on his stomach was complicated but it contained the foundations of a storage seal in it.

In the end Naruto had spent a good portion of the night grilling his Jiji on the various things being a Jinchūriki entailed. The Sandaime had told him that increased chakra reserves and a jumped up healing factor were pretty much part of the package. He had however told him that his was particularly potent. Other Jinchūriki could recover from broken bones in about a week while Naruto recovered in a matter of hours.

But there was one particular thing that he had said that caught Naruto's attention. Jinchūriki were often 'gifted' with a unique ability by their host ranging from abnormal elemental affinities, to the ability to fly.

Now Naruto knew he had his flashes of undeserved confidence. It was an unfortunate side-effect of being a teenage male according to Iruka-sensei, but there was one thing that he undoubtedly deserved every bit of arrogance for. His infiltration abilities. He had the fastest time for getting through that mocked up home the Academy used, undetected. But now Naruto knew where one of his most useful abilities came from. Hell it was the same ability that allowed him to steal the gray-haired guy's book.

Whenever Naruto would seek to infiltrate a building he would pause before entering and reach inside himself for a peculiar not-chakra. If his chakra was a light blue that felt like liquid life in his body, then the not-chakra was like a sheet of tangible darkness. Not dark feelings but simple like a veil plucked from the night sky itself. He would let it creep through the building before entering.

The effects would be devastating if they ever got out. The not-chakra had two major effects. First, when it encountered an awake person then it would 'muddle' their senses for a short period, making sneaking past them easier. Second, when it would encounter a sleeping person, it would ensure they did not wake up so long as Naruto willed them not to.

Discovering the ability had been terrifying.

When he was younger and had only just left the orphanage, Naruto had bought a small loaf of bread from a baker. Despite having paid for it, in front of several witnesses no less, the baker had accused him of thievery. The Uchiha police had let him go before verbally tearing the baker a new one for wasting their time. While he had been thankful he'd been let go and the baker humiliated, Naruto had felt that a verbal lambasting had been too little punishment.

So he had sought to punish the baker himself.

He had waited until it was late at night before leaving the warmth of his apartment for the chill of the night. He had found the bakery and picking the lock had been easy. The Sandaime had gifted him with several locks to practice on and he had found discovering the tumblers and forcing them into place a soothing time-waster. He had crept through the bakery to the second floor where the baker stayed with his wife.

Even then Naruto had been a fairly accomplished sneaker, practice gained from various nights where he'd sneak out of the orphanage. But he had been far from infallible.

He had entered their bedroom and had been in the process of...requisitioning items that would aid in the recovery of his mental health, when he had managed to knock a lamp off the side-table, directly next to their bed. He could remember the mind-numbing terror of seeing the baker shuffle in his sleep, and the fervent willing of 'Don't wake up!' And then it happened.

He had felt that odd not-chakra stir and then what looked like dark smoke had escaped from his pores and wafted over the baker and his wife, before being breathed in. Both had abruptly settled back into a deeper sleep.

Heart pounding, Naruto had indulged in the brief moment of celebration before his curiosity had gotten the better of him. He had crept over to the baker and poked him in the side of the head. The man snorted but did not stir. So Naruto poked him. Hard. Despite the slight grimace of irritation the man still did not stir. It had taken every ounce of a young Naruto's willpower to keep in the semi-maniacal laughter that had wanted to escape. He had failed. Thus discovering the second aspect of his power.

Their daughter had poked her head in looking sleepily confused, and all the while Naruto resumed his chanting but with the message of 'Don't see me!'. Once again it seemed like black smoke seeped out of his body to creep along the floor and then up to the girls head. Not seeing it, the girl yawned sleepily as she inhaled the smoke, before sweeping her eyes over the room somehow missing Naruto completely. The girl had left mumbling that her parents were too noisy and generally cursing them for waking her up.

That not-chakra, that sleeping smoke, had been inside of him since he first discovered how to use his chakra. It had been alien and when he attempted to tell Iruka-sensei, the man had given him such an uneasy look. Looking back the man probably thought it was the Kyuubi chakra. Now that he knew of the Kyuubi, it was like the blinders had been taken off of his eyes. If he concentrated he could feel the caustic boiling energy deep in his abdomen. However when he focused on the sleeping smoke, he could feel similarities between the two.

When he first realized that this morning he had been terrified. He had rushed over to the bakers and checked on the man despite his dislike for him and was relieved when he saw that the man was the same as ever. He had kept an eye on the man for a little longer before he walked away to the park where he was sitting now. If anything was wrong with the man it would have appeared by now.

Leaning back, Naruto stared at the blue sky covered with fluffy clouds and tugged at the neckline of his shirt irritatedly. It was way too hot in the fourteen-year-old's opinion, but he had no desire to go back to his apartment with its fans for the moment. When he managed to get past the melancholy brought up by the events of the night before, all he could feel was excitement thrumming through his veins.

Despite everything, despite the various people who wanted him to fail, he had managed to succeed. He was finally a Genin! He was finally beginning his journey to the Hokage seat! Grinning up at the sky, Naruto suppressed the urge to run through the streets and tell everyone he passed they were wrong, that he would succeed at his dreams. The only reason he didn't if he was honest, was that it was far too hot to do anything unnecessarily strenuous that day.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Drawn out of his musings, Naruto looked down from the sky and spotted the person who'd called him. He had to think for the moment before he remembered that her name was Hinata. He grinned at the girl and said.

"Hi Hinata-chan! What's up?" Hinata was pretty quiet so he didn't know a lot about her, but she was a pretty nice girl from what he remembered.

Hinata did her best to keep in a squeak as her crush addressed her. When she'd gone walking in the park she had spotted the blonde sat on the bench and had paused to admire the sight. Because Naruto had been leaned back on the bench, his white shirt had ridden up revealing a tight set of abs that had caught Hinata's attention for a moment. But what caused her to speak was the glinting plate of metal that Naruto had on his forehead.

"I-I-I thought y-you failed?" Hinata said questioningly, before stammering shyly. "N-n-not that I-I'm not glad you p-passed!" Looking down and feeling foolish, Hinata began to press her fingers together. Hearing Naruto laugh slightly, Hinata looked up and felt relieved when she saw that he was smiling at her kindly.

"Heh, it's no problem Hinata-chan!" Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I didn't exactly hide the fact I failed by moping on that swing huh?" he said self-recriminatory. He should have known better than to make himself look so pathetic in public. "I'm not allowed to actually say just how I passed, only that I did."

Hinata still managed to muster up a weak smile for him. "O-oh. W-well I'm g-glad you passed N-N-Naruto-kun." To stop her herself from pressing her fingers together, she interlinked her fingers and pressed them up against her chest. "Y-you tried r-really hard, s-so you d-deserve it." Hinata felt red spread up her face from the boldness of her compliment.

Frowning at the redness of her face and the odd expression of...surprise? On her face, Naruto stood up and pressed his forehead against hers. "Hey you alright Hinata-chan? You feel really warm and your red. Have you got a fever?" he asked worriedly. Just because he didn't know her very well, it didn't mean he couldn't care for her health. She was a nice young girl and she might be sick. He felt a flash of alarm when she became ever redder and her eyes began to frantically dart to his and then away.

Hinata was panicking. Her unknowing crush was so close to her that she could feel a slight amount of heat emanating from his body, and his lips were only a few inches from her own. Her hands began to squirm as she rubbed her fingers against one another as she wondered what to do. Seeing the earnest concern and care in his bright blue eyes and the strong had reaching up to grip her shoulder reassuringly, undid her. Her eyes rolling up into her head, Hinata lost consciousness with a sigh of bliss.

Catching the indigo-haired girl before she could hit the ground Naruto felt panic in his heart. What the hell had just happened?! His first inclination was to go to the hospital but he had the feeling that would embarrass Hinata if it was a simple fever. Hinata had feinted around him before and the last time he'd taken her to the Hyuuga compound he'd been attacked by the damn guards, so that option was out. Looking around desperately, Naruto hoped to catch a glimpse of another Hyuuga who could take Hinata out of his hands. Upon seeing none, Naruto let out a sigh.

It looked like they were going to his apartment. Putting an arm beneath Hinata's legs, Naruto stood up with the insensate girl in a princess carry. He'd have to be careful though. The last thing he needed was rumors of 'the demon taking the Hyuuga heiress to be devoured'. It would be a pain in the ass that would probably escalate before it resolved itself. Naruto forced himself to look on the bright side.

Getting to his apartment without being seen with an unconscious person would be a good test of his sneaking abilities!

...That didn't sound quite so bad in his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few moments of juggling Hinata, Naruto managed to get his key into the lock of his door and unlock it, letting him into his apartment. Walking over to his bed, about the only tidy place in his apartment, Naruto gently laid the girl down before wiping his arm over his forehead, clearing away the sweat. Hinata was light as a feather, but the warmth exuding from her body combined with the already hot day had him sweltering.

Stalking over to his fan Naruto flicked it on and pulled off his shirt, sighing with relief at the feeling of artificial cool breeze over his chest. Pausing, Naruto looked back at Hinata with a frown. He had always assumed the girl was a bit...well chubby because of the jacket she wore, but while carrying her he had noticed just how much padding was in the jacket. With her in his arms, it had been quite clear that she was a rather slim girl. With the heat of the day, wearing such a thing was probably unbearably hot.

Couldn't people pass out if they got overheated? He was sure Iruka-sensei had mentioned something like that, when they were running through battle scenarios with Suna weather in mind. Looking at Hinata's heavy jacket, Naruto reasoned to himself that it couldn't hurt to remove it, to help her cool down at least.

Sitting on the bed beside her, Naruto began to reach for the zipper before pausing with a twitching eye. What if Hinata woke up while he was doing this? It would probably look a lot less innocent from her point of view, and the last thing he needed was a reminder of how much Jūken frigging hurt. His thoughts darted back to his sleeping smoke, which caused Naruto to frown. It would make sure that she didn't wake up at an awkward time but wasn't it a bit of a frivolous use? Shaking his head, Naruto decided he might as well. In the few times he had used it, it had hardly caused him any problems and he knew it wouldn't harm the receiver, just make sure they didn't wake until he wanted them to.

Concentrating, Naruto watched as smoke seeped up out of his arms to curl around Hinata's head for a moment, before it was breathed in by the girl. Almost immediately, Hinata seemed to fall into a deeper sleep, her breathing becoming even and slower. Seeing this, Naruto cautiously reached out and poked her in the belly slightly. Hinata squirmed with a cute pout on her lips but remained asleep. Satisfied, Naruto reached towards her chest and gripped the zip and pulled down. Almost immediately he was shocked.

"Holy shit, those things are big!" he muttered to himself in an instinctive whisper. What Naruto was referring to was Hinata's breasts. With the padding of her coat to shield them, Hinata's chest showed that she had gotten an early head-start on the other girls in the Academy. Naruto reached out without thinking and cupped the orb of flesh through her mesh shirt and tank-top, and squeezed it wondrously, feeling the soft flesh morph under his grip. Naruto was broken out of his absent-minded groping from the pleased sigh that escaped Hinata. Snatching his hand back with a burning face, Naruto chastised himself.

Naruto knew of the birds and the bees and the biology of the process due to his Jiji. When he had started to have trouble hiding his...erections he had been unsure of what was happening and sought out the most knowledgeable person he knew. The Sandaime had given him a horrified look before giving him a book on human anatomy and various adult magazines and told him to figure it out for himself.

Naruto did figure it out. The images in the magazines depicted various sexual acts from simple sex, to kinky bondage. Ever since then he'd had something of a curiosity for the female form. Or as women would say, he had become a bit of a pervert.

Face still burning, Naruto flushed even more when he heard her whine cutely at the loss of his hand. What he'd done was wrong...but he'd touched real breasts before. Despite his Oiroke no Jutsu, Naruto had never really associated that form as anything sexual for himself. After all it was him, just female. Being attracted to his form would be the height of narcissism in his eyes. Naruto's hand twitched slightly as he recalled the softness of her breast, the feeling of the perky orb molding under his hand.

Looking around as though he expected somebody to pop out of nowhere and attack him, Naruto tentatively extended a finger and poke Hinata's breast. Seeing that Hinata wasn't being hurt by his actions, Naruto reasoned that she wouldn't mind expanding his knowledge given that he'd helped her. Once again Naruto cupped Hinata's breast and started to squeeze and massage it lightly, feeling a small button brush against his palm, Naruto removed his hand and stared at the raised bump in the tank-top caused by Hinata's nipple.

Biting his lip Naruto, finished unzipping Hinata's jacket and let it fall open, revealing a flat tummy as well. His fingers danced over the mesh over-shirt Hinata wore nervously before gripping the hem and tugging it upwards. The moment it cleared the top of her breasts, Naruto let it go as though burned. Reaching down Naruto gripped the slightly higher hem of her tank-top and shivered slightly as his fingers brushed against the smooth skin of her toned abdomen. Slowly dragging it up, he once again let the fabric go the moment it cleared the upper slope of her breasts.

Naruto gulped silently as he took in Hinata's breasts, the only thing hiding them from his gaze now a simple lilac-colored bra. Naruto took both globes into his hands and started to massage them gently, marveling internally as he felt the buds that were her nipples brush against his palms. After a few moments of this, Naruto heard Hinata start to sigh and mewl under his ministrations, making him feel slightly less guilty. After all he was just exploring and he wasn't hurting her, right?

Wanting to know how they felt skin against skin, Naruto lifted Hinata up slightly and stared with incomprehension at the strap holding the bra closed. OK his magazines never covered how to do this. And the tingling on his palms made him a tad impatient. Letting her fall back onto the bed, Naruto gripped both cups of the bra and tugged them down, gasping as he saw Hinata's bare breasts for the first time. Like the rest of her skin they were a pale white that seemed like delicate china, and were both topped with pink nipples and areola's.

Reaching out Naruto grinned excitedly as he gripped both breasts in his hands once more and began to rub and grope them vigorously. Now that there wasn't any cloth separating Naruto's hands from her tits, Hinata began to moan more as the boy continued to play with her virginal body. Hearing the noise, Naruto shuddered as it seemed to go straight to his crotch making his cock strain against the confines of his pants and boxers. Naruto looked at Hinata hesitantly. It wasn't like she'd wake up and see him, so why not? Letting go of Hinata's tits and ignoring her mewl of protest, Naruto stood up and quickly shucked off his pants and let his boxers drop to the floor, sighing with relief the moment his cock was free.

Kneeling on the bed beside Hinata, Naruto wrapped a hand around his cock and started to slowly stroke it as he reached out with his other hand to continue playing with Hinata's tits. Keeping a steady pace, Naruto slowly began to feel any vestiges of hesitation start to vanish as he continued to experiment with Hinata's sleeping body. Steadily Naruto's hand began to speed up as he weighed Hinata's tits, shuddering when the girl gasped and squealed cutely as he pinched at her nipples. His eyes darted from her now heaving breasts to land on her face, which morphed and changed with every movement of his hand. Glancing at her lips as she breathed out, Naruto was reminded of a particularly popular image in his various magazines.

Pausing his ministrations to Hinata and himself briefly Naruto shuffled up along the bed, until his cock was level with her face. He wasn't hurting her in anyway, if anything he was making her feel good, Naruto reassured himself. And besides, she was one of the many people he kept safe from the Kyuubi, would it be so wrong if he took some joy from her body as a reward? He had done it without reason to for fourteen years after all, and he'd done it under the dismissive eyes of an entire village.

With these thoughts in mind, Naruto shuffled closer and hesitantly rested the tip of his cock against Hinata's lips. He shivered slightly as he felt her breath hit his hot length and felt the softness of her lips against him. His hips rocked forward instinctively sliding his length along her lips, until his balls slapped against her cheek. Drawing back, Naruto gently placed his hand on Hinata's face and turned her head so it was facing towards his crotch, and the tip of his angry looking cock.

Licking his lips, Naruto pressed his cock forward against Hinata's slightly parted lips, moaning lowly as he felt the wet warmth slowly surround his cock. Feeling his cock bump against the back of her throat and hearing her choke, Naruto quickly backed up and felt relief when he saw her breathing properly.

Steadily he began to saw his length back and forth, groaning as he felt Hinata's tongue brush against his engorged member. Looking down Naruto couldn't help but stare as he saw half his length disappear into Hinata's mouth and draw back out. With her lips wrapped around his cock, Hinata looked like a personification of lust in his eyes.

As it was his first time, it didn't take long for Naruto's self-control to wither away. Gripping her indigo-hair, Naruto started to speed up his thrusts into the warmth of Hinata's mouth, barely managing to stop himself from burying his cock deep into her throat. Somehow Hinata's placid features made the act so much more arousing. She was a completely innocent girl who had probably never so much as kissed a boy before, and her lips were being used to pleasure his cock.

Then suddenly like a child presented with a Popsicle, Hinata began to gently suck on what was in her mouth, making the sudden tension that had been building in his lower abdomen shoot even higher. Whimpering at the sudden increase in his pleasure, Naruto could feel himself getting ready to cum. Not being willing to risk Hinata choking, Naruto quickly pulled himself out when he reached the brink and finished himself with his hand. Wad after sticky wad shot out of his cock painting Hinata's face and some of her hair, as he moaned from the first orgasm not entirely wrought by his hand. The last of his release dribbled out of his cock to land on the edge of Hinata's lips.

Panting harshly as though he had done a days training, Naruto let go of his cock and wiped his hand on his sheets. He had masturbated before and the orgasms wrought from that had been satisfying, but they failed to match the intensity of what he had just experienced. Warmth and wetness of Hinata's mouth had been exquisitely torturous and despite having finished himself with his hand, his cock had been wet enough that his stroking had been more like glides. It had been intense, and that was just using her mouth. Naruto found himself looking at the space between her legs, still covered by her pants.

Looking down at Hinata's cum covered face, Naruto discovered that for whatever reason the sight of his release marking her in such a way was strangely erotic to him. Expecting himself to start to soften, Naruto was surprised when his cock stayed standing in defiance of his expectations. Glancing once more to Hinata's lower body, Naruto bit his lip. Was he really going to go that far?

He steeled his resolve. He deserved some form of recompense for imprisoning the Kyuubi and dealing with the village's scorn. They had scorned him endlessly for fourteen years. He had some definite backpay waiting for him as far as he was concerned.

Moving off of the bed Naruto gripped Hinata's legs and dragged her so they were dangling off the edge. He glanced up at her face nervously as though expecting her to sit up and start accusing him. Looking down Naruto's hands trembled slightly as he gripped the button keeping her pants closed. Taking a deep breath he undid it and pulled down the zipper, making the pants seemingly flower open. Gripping them Naruto tugged them down Hinata's legs after taking off her sandals.

Standing back up, Naruto's cock twitched at the sight before him. Now bereft of her pants, the only thing hiding Hinata's sex from him was a pair of lilac panties with a dark-purple bow on the front. Running a hand up Hinata's thigh, Naruto felt as though fire had just been pumped through his body, a raw tingling spreading up from his palm to the rest of his body. His hand finally ran over the front of Hinata's panties before he brought his fingers down to stroke over the vague outline of Hinata's pussy.

Hinata squirmed slightly as a pleased gasp left her lips. Feeling a tingle of pleasure rush through him at the salacious noise, Naruto did it again while pressing slightly harder, shivering as another delightful noise escaped Hinata. Continuing his rubbing, Naruto felt a burst of smugness as he felt moisture start to soak through the lilac panties. His ministrations lasted for a short while making Hinata start to moan and whimper in her sleep as her breathing became heavier and harsher. Removing his fingers Naruto smirked when Hinata whimpered at the loss of sensation.

Gripping the hem of Hinata's panties, Naruto nearly whimpered himself as he saw the smooth mound of her womanhood was revealed, showing a pretty pink pussy as he pulled them down her legs. Not having enough patience now that Hinata's prize was revealed, Naruto tugged the panties down far enough to take one foot out of it's hole and let the delicate garment hang from the other legs ankle.

Kneeling down in front of Hinata, Naruto gripped her legs and gently pried them apart and stared awestruck at what was revealed to him. He greedily took in the sight of her slightly plump outer-lips hiding a slightly darker pinkness from his gaze. Seeing a bead of moisture start to tickle along the outer-lips, Naruto couldn't restrain his curiosity. Leaning in, he swiped the bead up with his tongue, making Hinata squirm at the new sensation. Finding the odd taste to be of his liking, Naruto leaned in closer and inhaled deeply, taking in the musky scent of her arousal before parting the outer-lips of her pussy with his fingers.

Reaching up with his other hand, Naruto, after a few moments of fumbling, slowly began to push his index and middle fingers into Hinata's pussy. He groaned and felt his cock twitch in anticipation as he felt the sheer wet heat of Hinata's pussy clench around his fingers. Flexing his fingers inside of her experimentally, Naruto began to slowly finger her pussy, moving his digits in and out of her snatch in a steady rhythm. With every movement of his fingers he could feel Hinata ripple and twitch around them.

Seeing and feeling an increased build up of moisture, Naruto moved his face closer and started to lap at Hinata's pussy, savoring the odd tangy flavor of her arousal. When he had seen depictions of this particular act in magazines, he had always assumed it would be pretty disgusting. But right now with every lap of his tongue, it felt like he was stoking a fire in his belly. Hearing several gasps and moans, echo through his apartment, Naruto looked up and felt the smug satisfaction from the knowledge that the rictus of pleasure on Hinata's face was because of him. Spotting an engorged bundle of nerves poking out from a small flesh-hood, Naruto curiously lapped his tongue over it. Hearing the sudden inhalation, he grinned and wrapped his lips around Hinata's clit and sucked.

Hinata's thighs wrapped around Naruto's head, as she jerked and shuddered. Naruto moaned into Hinata's pussy as he imagined how she would look, her lither form trembling and heaving because of his efforts. His cock throbbed angrily as a result. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Hinata's deceptively strong legs relaxed their grip on Naruto's head, letting him pull back and gasp for air.

Despite the angry demands of his cock, ordering him to bury it inside Hinata's sex, Naruto first lifted Hinata gently and moved her back up so she was completely on the bed once more. With her long indigo-hair splayed out around her head in a halo, she looked angelic. The slight glow her climax had given her simply added to the image.

Gulping, Naruto climbed onto the bed on his knees, before propping himself up with his arms over Hinata. Looking down between them, Naruto was filled with an inexplicable fear. There would be no going back after this. If he started using his power for something like this, he wasn't sure he could stop.

Thinking back to the day before, sitting on that swing as various people mocked him for his failure, Naruto felt his hesitation fade away. He thought of the various girls in his class that had mocked him for his dreams, and hadn't let up when he'd walked out of that examination room without a Hitaite.

Coming back to the present, Naruto reached down and held the base of his cock as he angled himself for Hinata's entrance. It was a good thing that Hinata would be his first in his mind. Firsts were meant to be happy memories, and if he did this with anyone else he'd probably be far more aggravated with them. Feeling his tip press against her, Naruto shivered and started to push himself forward. Feeling Hinata's pussy slowly start to engulf his member, Naruto moaned as he felt her hot wet walls surround his cock as he pushed himself in.

After what felt like an eternity, Naruto felt his balls come to rest against Hinata's ass. Looking down at Hinata's sleeping face, currently scrunched up in pain, Naruto forced himself to stop, knowing that the first time for a girl is usually quite painful. Regardless of Hinata's unconscious state, he had no desire to hurt her. Yet another eternity passed as Naruto remained still, until finally, Hinata's face smoothed out and she started to mewl and jerk her hips slightly.

Grinning at the unconscious implication, Naruto drew himself out of her until only the tip remained inside and then slowly thrust himself back in to the hilt. The resulting moan from Hinata was like music to his ears, so he did it again, eliciting yet another erotic noise from the girl. Before long he had built a steady rhythm as he sawed in and out of Hinata, savoring every clench and ripple of her hot channel around his cock.

Before long Naruto's self-control began to fade as he started to hammer into the girl, groaning as he pounded her pussy, filling the room with the slap of flesh on flesh and the wet noise of Hinata's pussy engulfing his member. Every time Naruto's balls impacted her ass, he felt the fire in his belly get higher and higher as his second climax began to approach. However with a will granted by stubborn pride, Naruto managed to hold it off, refusing to cum until he made Hinata finish again first. This stubbornness also caused Naruto's mind to clear enough to remember an important fact:

While all of the girls received a shot that ensured they couldn't get pregnant just before graduation, he had no idea whether or not Hinata had been present. The only reason he knew of it in the first place was because Iruka had to explain why all of the girls were excused from class. She certainly hadn't returned to class like the others after the injection.

Gripping Hinata's hips he tugged the girl so she met him halfway on each of his bed-shaking thrusts. And finally what Naruto had been holding out for came to pass. Hinata's fingers automatically gripped the sheets beneath her as she wailed her orgasm out for the world to hear. Her body trembled and undulated as lightning rushed through her body, firing off signals never before used fully in her body. To Naruto, it was the final permission. With a massive force of will, Naruto managed to pull his cock from her clenching and relaxing channel, that was desperately trying to milk him of his seed, and rest it atop Hinata's pussy.

And he ended up firing an massive load across her belly — her belly button was filled with gooey cum, her midriff was coated entirely, and the strands of jizz shot far enough up that some of his jizz even stained the underside of her breasts. Finally, after a few tired thrusts, the last of his seed dribbled out to coat the her smooth mound

Rolling off to the side of Hinata, Naruto took in her form, marked heavily by his seed and couldn't help the exhilaration that coursed through his body at the sight. He was no longer a virgin, and he had managed to make sure that Hinata enjoyed her first time, despite the fact she wouldn't remember it.

Then Naruto frowned at the sight of his seed before sighing. He'd better clean her up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata groaned tiredly as her eyes slowly crept open, stretching luxuriously and savoring the pleasant tingles that ran through her body. Feeling a slight sensitivity in her nether regions, Hinata sighed blissfully at the reminder of what was apparently a particularly intense dream.

"Hey Hinata-chan, you feeling alright?"

Hinata squeaked as her crushes voice jolted her to full wakefulness and made her realize that she neither in her room or her bed. Looking up at Naruto peering at her from his small kitchen, Hinata flushed incandescently. Oh Kami, she hadn't had one of those dreams in her crushes bed, right in front of him had she?! Breathing in, Hinata felt tingles rush through her body pleasantly as she took in Naruto's scent.

"Hinata-chan?"

Flustered and embarrassed, Hinata shot to her feet and bowed repeatedly all while thanking him and apologizing alternatively, until she was out of his apartment.

Scratching his head confusedly, Naruto could only shrug. Raising an arm he watched the black smoke pour from it before returning to him. What he'd done was a bit of an experiment. It looked like the smoke was only perceivable to him. Interesting.

Going back to the kitchen, all Naruto could think of was who would be next.

An: Enjoy Demon's Dirty Dreams

this Stoy is made by SleepyDog. i have been trying to get in contact with him but no luck after two years of no update i want to make it more alive. and add a few twist and tings to it,


	2. Chapter 2 : Ino

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. I do it for fun

Chapter 2 : Ino

START

With his hands stuffed in his pockets, Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha feeling awkward.

It had been two days since his experience with Hinata and given that she hadn't ambushed him and induced a heart attack through her Jūken, Naruto was feeling reasonably certain that he had gotten away with it. He wanted to see her again simply so he could make sure she was alright. After her apologizing retreat, he hadn't seen her for a while.

Putting it out of his mind, Naruto instead focused on his reason for walking through Konoha that day. Spotting his destination just down the street, Naruto grimaced.

Yamanaka Flowers. Smelling the sweet scent of flowers reach his nose, Naruto quickly checked he had Gama-chan with him before entering the store. Feeling a cool breeze from the air conditioning, Naruto sighed relieved. It was one of the hottest Summer's on record and the weather that day was reinforcing it. Staying beneath the cool breeze just in the entrance of the shop for a moment, Naruto looked around.

Simple wooden flooring and cream painted walls, gave the shop an open airy feeling, especially when combined with the numerous plants scattered throughout the store. Looking over the scores of different colors, Naruto couldn't help the scowl that crossed his face when he saw who was behind the counter.

Yamanaka Ino.

Naruto honestly wasn't sure what was up with her. When their class had just started out, before all the girls got their crushes on Sasuke, Ino had actually been pretty nice. She had actually been pretty defensive of Chouji in particular, being ready to 'mind-fuck the shit' out of anyone who poked fun at the big-boned boy. Then as she made new friends among the girls of the class she had steadily become more and more, well, bitchy for lack of a better word.

There was a time where Ino was quite encouraging toward Naruto himself. When he'd been feeling pretty down after a particular disastrous Taijutsu spar, Ino had actually tried to cheer him up. Then it all started to properly go to shit when she turned 10. After that, if you so much as scratched Sasuke she was more than happy to verbally tear into you in front of the class, often throwing humiliating facts about you for the world to hear.

The old Ino was somebody who Naruto was pretty sure he would've liked to hang out with. The girl she'd become on the other hand was another matter. About the only thing about her that had changed in a good way was her body.

And what a body it was. Because of her rather revealing choice of attire, Ino served as a nice bit of eye-candy for the boys of the class. Smooth fair skin, long toned legs that had proven quite powerful, a toned stomach and a slightly larger bust than the other girls in the class, barring Hinata, and she was considered gorgeous. Today, said bust was on display due to the heat forcing her into a purple tank-top. Reluctantly Naruto felt his eyes drift to her cleavage and eye it appreciatively. Yeah, Ino was a bit of a bitch, but she had one hell of a body.

Taking in a deep breath and praying to Kami for patience, Naruto walked up to the counter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Puffing out a burst of air to move the bang in front of her right eye, Ino idly counted down the minutes until she could finally get out of the shop and see her Sasuke-kun. But first she'd have to take a shower, she mentally grumbled as she felt a bead of sweat crawl down the side of her face. Normally she was quite pleased with her skin tone, feeling that it made her look a little more elegant, than some of the heavier tanned girls. But with the heatwave that had overtaken Konoha, she was quickly remembering one of the downsides to having such fair skin.

A lower tolerance for heat than most, not to mention that she could burn as red as a lobster if she was under the sun for too long. Grumbling she turned the page of the magazine she was reading while using the other she had already finished to fan her face and chest. She hated wearing tank-tops. She wasn't afraid to flaunt her body, hell even she knew her ordinary outfit was a little more daring than most, but it didn't actually reveal all that much. When she wore tank-tops, guys just spent their time staring at her chest.

Of course it would be different if it was Sasuke-kun, but he was far too gentlemanly to do that. If he was looking at her chest, she'd just take it as a sign of his good taste. Pausing she eyed the picture of a muscular guy in some kind of cologne ad in the magazine. While nobody could quite match up to her Sasuke-kun, there was no harm in window shopping right?

The noise of somebody clearing their throat directly in front of her nearly made her jump out of her skin. Only long practice from having her Father accidentally do the same prevented her from actually reacting to the interloper. Instead she feigned lazily looking up, the standard greeting about to leave her lips before she scowled at who it was.

The boy before her was wearing a simple white t-shirt, tight against his frame and a pair of blue shorts. If Ino was feeling objective she would say he was actually quite hot, with the toned body and the blonde hair and blue eyes. However Ino had a particular dislike of some of Naruto's less legal extracurricular hobbies.

"What are you doing here Naruto-baka?" she asked standing from her leaning position against the counter. There was no way in hell she was giving her fellow blonde a free look down her top. She flushed angrily when he exaggerated looking around the shop.

"Oh, I don't know why I'd come to a flower shop, Ino, it certainly isn't for your amazing customer service." Naruto answered sarcastically.

"Oh yes, because you always buy flowers from here." she growled in response before jabbing a finger into his chest. "Everybody knows your a thief Naruto, so what I'm asking is why your actually here during the day, with money, instead of just stealing from someone's garden or something." What Ino said was the truth. Naruto was a particularly good thief and regularly enjoyed relieving the villagers of their possessions. It was the only reason he could afford his pretty swanky apartment.

Smirking, Naruto grabbed Ino's finger and pushed it off his chest. "I'm a thief? Well if everyone knows, then the police are pretty damn slow in coming to arrest me." There was something satisfying about walking past the police and giving them a cheeky wave. People knew he was a thief, they just didn't know where he stored the valuables he'd stolen, thus meaning no evidence.

Giving him a scathing look, Ino crossed her arms and stared at him. "What do you want Naruto?"

Rolling his eyes and giving a mock sigh at her demands, Naruto abruptly became a little more serious. "I need some roses, a crimson shade if you've got them." Ino was right, it would have been easy to steal such flowers from various places in Konoha, hell he could have stolen from the shop easily but something stopped him. For whatever reason Naruto felt it was only right he visited the Hero's Memorial Stone. A large portion of the names there were put there because of the Kyuubi. The beast that was now his responsibility had killed all of those people.

In turn it felt right that he...apologized? Hell he wasn't all that sure himself. All he knew was that stealing the flowers he planned to put on a Memorial felt wrong somehow. Wrong enough that he was actually willing to pay for them. Naruto wasn't quite sure if he'd paid for anything in years.

Not particularly caring what Naruto wanted the flowers for, Ino quickly gathered up a bouquet of the flowers and rattled off a price for the boy. However when he reached for his pockets Ino was incensed when she saw a metal plate on a cloth poking from his other pocket. "Naruto! I can't believe you'd sink that low!"

Raising an eyebrow at the obviously irate girl in front of him, Naruto put the money down on the counter and picked up the bouquet. "The hell are you on about Ino? All I'm doing is picking up some damn flowers."

Thinking that Naruto was mocking her, Ino angrily reached over the counter and ripped the Hitaite from his pocket and shoved it in his face. "Don't you fucking dare joke around Naruto! Stealing money or whatever is one thing, but stealing somebody's Hitaite because you failed the exam again is low!"

Reaching up Naruto snatched the metal plate back from Ino and shoved it back into his pocket. "For once Ino, I didn't steal anything, that's my Hitaite." He scowled at the girl when she gave him a scornful dismissive look.

Flicking her hair behind her, Ino snorted at Naruto's claim. "Please, everybody saw you walk out of the examination room distinctly lacking a Hitaite. Besides," Ino once again poked Naruto in the chest as she leaned closer with angry eyes. "I'm not some dumb blonde you bastard, that things covered with dents and scratches, there's no way it's yours!"

Getting irritated now, Naruto rolls his eyes and answers without thinking. "That's because it's Iruka's you stupid oinker!"

Ino's look shifted from angry to outright disgust. "I didn't think even the dobe would sink that low." she muttered scornfully at him. "Iruka-sensei treats you kindly, actually tries to help you be something other than a disappointment and you steal from him? I never thought you could be that big of a failure Naruto."

Angry, hurt and feeling more than a little insulted, Naruto span on his heel and hissed over his shoulder as he left. "I'll see you on the Team assignment day, Ino, you can ask Iruka yourself then."

For a brief moment Ino considered that Naruto might in fact be telling the truth, before shaking her head and resuming reading her magazine. Like she'd said, everyone knew that Naruto was a thief, he was just an unfortunately good one. Still for some reason she couldn't help but feel kind of guilty for the hurt look he'd had in his eye as he left. She resolutely ignored the guilt and continued to read her magazine. If her Mother didn't let her go soon, she'd miss out on seeing Sasuke-kun!

Ino paused as a smug smile stretched across her face. That was what someone like Forehead-girl would say, whereas she can possess small unnoticeable animals, like cats. Cats that Sasuke had a bit of a soft spot for, showing off that sweetness beneath the cool. Sighing blissfully at the thought of seeing Sasuke's caring side, Ino began to scheme for later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto took several deep breaths as he neared the training ground containing the Memorial Stone. Pausing, he swiped at a tree angrily, knocking a fairly deep dent and ridding him of a portion of his anger. Taking one last breath, Naruto continued to walk.

What had just happened was a prime example of why he held no particular like for any of the girls in his class. Hinata was likely to be the only one that would have ever outright trusted his word at face value. And that knowledge was disheartening. One of the things that pissed him off was her self-righteous attitude regarding his stealing. For crying out loud they were Shinobi! They were expected to murder other human beings the moment they were ordered to! To get that outraged over him liberating a few valuables from people who didn't actually need them was stupid.

Feeling the Hitaite in his pocket dig into his leg slightly, Naruto scowled. He couldn't believe that Ino honestly thought so little of him that she'd accuse him of stealing a Hitaite. Sure if evidence was found for his other robberies he could potentially be imprisoned or fined, or even have his hands broken if they found some of the more valuable stuff, but even he wouldn't be so stupid as to steal a Hitaite. If you get caught with one without someone to vouch for your reason for possessing it, if it wasn't yours, then you were guaranteed prison time and potential execution depending on whose Hitaite you stole.

Calming down, Naruto finally arrived at the Memorial and lay down the bouquet of flowers he'd bought in front of it. For a moment he struggled to think of something to say, before settling on a simple promise. "I'll protect Konoha. I swear." With that said he turned away from the stone and began to walk away. Inside his mind however, Naruto was planning to show Ino why you never, ever insulted a thief.

Crossing through Konoha quickly, Naruto headed to one of the nastier parts of Konoha instead of heading for the nicer quarter where his apartment was. Before long he reached a decrepit apartment building that looked ready to fall down. The fact that it wouldn't and that he owned it was the only reason the eyesore hadn't been knocked down for some renewal project. Instead of heading for the front door, completely plastered with various danger signs, Naruto instead entered the building next door.

Naruto didn't even bother crouching down as he walked past the oblivious receptionist of the motel. Judging by the enlarged pupils and the mindless mumbling, the man had just pumped something or other into his veins. Naruto walked up to the first floor and walked past the various rooms, ignoring the sounds of over the top moans and bed springs squeaking as he passed one of them. Just before reaching the end of the corridor, Naruto pulled out his lock-picks and quickly crouched in front of the last door on the right and inserted the picks. Seconds later there was a satisfying click as the lock popped open.

Of course it became less satisfying when he reminded himself that he'd done this countless times before. Opening the door, Naruto jogged up the stairs and out onto the roof. He could have just leaped up using chakra, or even climbed the outside of the building. But for whatever reason the moment people were able to use chakra they seemed to forget the meaning of subtlety. Walking to the edge of the roof, Naruto hopped across the small alleyway that separated the motel and decrepit apartment, onto the fire escape. Climbing up to the top floor, Naruto let himself in through an old window missing half it's glass. Walking through the room, Naruto then entered the corridor. Looking up he spotted a familiar hole in the ceiling which he leapt through, putting himself in the supposedly unused loft of the building.

The supposedly unused loft was very much in use.

There were several chests containing a sizable horde of 'emergency money' that Naruto kept for a rainy day. There were numerous scrolls scattered throughout the room that would've sent the Council into a fit of epic proportions. After all there were several blue-prints featuring their Clan compounds with small marks that showed guard patrol routes as well as the times where the guards would switch. That wasn't even taking into account the very detailed and accurate maps of several well to do Merchant homes and a map featuring the labyrinthine walkways through the Konoha sewers. Going down there unprepared was considered foolish given that several of the rodents that lived down there had gotten a hell of a boost in size because of the ambient chakra of Konoha.

And perhaps what would have sent them from that fit and straight into apocalyptic rage, was Naruto's collection that spanned several racks and a whole wall. Everything could be found there from a bejeweled mask to rubies as fat as his fist. Unfortunately such things were far too ostentatious and high value to sell. The moment he did there would be a manhunt for whoever sold it. Didn't stop him from picking such things up though. The people who had them commissioned could obviously afford to lose them.

Naruto spun around inhaling the smell of dust and old wood before sighing rapturously. This was where he felt most at home, not the upend apartment building he had bought but here. If he was a bat then this was his favored belfry.

When he'd first started stealing because of the accusations of that baker so long ago, Naruto had found something that made him feel alive. The thrill of liberating objects of worth directly beneath their owners noses was exquisite in a way he couldn't even begin to describe. He had started to pick pockets not long after, after several failed attempts and fleet-footed escapes of course. Then next thing he knew he was lifting objects in stores at night, and then he was slowly mapping out clan compounds in the off-chance they might have something he wanted.

Sorting through the various scrolls, Naruto smiled victoriously as he uncovered the map for the Yamanaka clan home. A relatively small clan, the majority of their guards were actually just a rotating series of Chuunin hired from the village. It was something that several clans did as in the end what they needed was to ensure that none of theirs got captured by rival villages. In the end nowadays only the Hyuuga were numerous enough that their compound could be patrolled solely by their own members. There was also no danger of a guard being captured, due to the fact that they were all Branch-house members. Putting the Hyuuga out of his mind, Naruto instead began to carefully take in the details of the map. Reaching out Naruto absently plucked a pair of scissors up and snipped them idly.

Ino-chan could do with a haircut in his opinion. After all that ponytail would make for a tempting target in a fight. He'd be doing her a service.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Looking back with a smirk, Naruto pulled the cloth of his mask up over his nose and tugged his hood down to cast more shadow over his face. Were somebody to meet him in a dark alley all they'd be able to make out would be a pair of blue eyes. He'd just passed by an old pub quite popular with the Shinobi and he'd seen Inoichi along with Chouza and Shikaku ordering another round of drinks. Judging by the already sizable number of bottles on the table, they were going to be there for the long haul.

Continuing his walk through the shadier part of Konoha, Naruto turned into a side alley featuring an entrance to the sewers. As he was dressed now, if he was spotted in the vicinity of Yamanaka compound they'd make the very accurate logical leap that he was up to no good. He was wearing a simple long-sleeved shirt and a pair of pants, both made of a thick gray cloth. While leather might offer a little more protection, it also had the unfortunate habit of squeaking noisily no matter how much you maintain it. The only leather he had on him was a series of slightly darker belts and bucklers that kept his shirt tight against him and held a backpack tight against his body. They also served to break up his image so he wouldn't be a great big splotch of gray in people's eyes. He had made the stupid mistake of wearing pure black once during a burglary. All it had served to do was give him a distinctive silhouette that nearly got him caught.

Naruto was brought out of his pondering when a rather large rat scurried across the walkway. He scowled. "Disgusting things." he muttered to himself as he carried on walking, only able to keep on track in the pitch black of the sewer through better than average night vision and the many times he'd been down there. Recalling the map of the sewer, Naruto took a left turn at the next intersection and then a right, doing his best to stay in the middle of the walkway. To one side you had the damp walls that felt far too moist if you were unfortunate to press against them, and then on the other you had a small channel filled with tainted water filled with waste and other things he didn't like thinking about. Paying a seamstress to stitch a scent-canceler into his mask that he could turn off and on, always became such a good investment when he was forced into a sewer.

Finally he reached a ladder that should, if he remembered correctly, bring him up just a bit away from the compound. While there were tunnels that lead directly into the various compounds, they also had the unfortunate tendency to be underwater, and rather pressured by the various pumps. Putting it out of his mind, Naruto scaled the ladder and quickly reached into his bag to pull out a tool to unscrew the manhole cover. Pushing the cover up enough to see through a crack, Naruto quickly scanned the surroundings and was satisfied when he saw that the manhole was in an alley. Pushing the cover out of the way, Naruto climbed back out of the sewer and into the night, sliding the cover back onto the manhole the moment he was clear.

Pausing at the entrance to the alley, Naruto strained his ears to make sure no curious people had heard him leaving the sewer. Determining he was in the clear, Naruto poked his head out of the alley and glanced around while making sure to check the roof's as well. Spotting nobody he instead focused his attention on the high wall separating the Yamanaka compound from the rest of the district. Squinting he nodded affirmatively when he spotted several seals etched into the walls. Should he use chakra near the walls, they'd light up the compound like a giant burning candle, ruining his plans.

Naruto grinned wickedly. Shinobi got so used to the idea of being superior because of their chakra that they never seemed to bother with the more mundane thief detectors. Honestly a nightingale floor was far more likely to give him away than chakra usage. Waiting patiently Naruto stared down at his watch. He had about an hour in which the guard would be people tired from a long shift, far more preferable to somebody coming in after a long rest. Finally a guard rounded the corner and walked past. Naruto took a deep breath and sprinted silently to the wall just as the guard rounded the other corner and out of sight. Jumping at the wall, Naruto planted a foot against it and kicked off of it thereby adding just enough extra height to his jump to grasp the top of the wall. Hauling himself up and over, Naruto landed in a silent crouch and darted into a small set of bushes nearby. Moments later a Chuunin holding a long pole with a lit lantern on top walked past, hiding a yawn as he did so.

Naruto smirked. His notes on the patrol routes were perfect it would seem. Sticking to the various routes he'd plotted out in his head, Naruto quickly came upon the main house, it's front entrance guarded by two Chuunin while another two patrolled around it.

"Geez, why doesn't Yuka-sama ever invite me in for tea?" One of the door guards grumbled to the other.

"It might have something to do with the fact nobody wants to look at your face while having a cup of tea Souta." The other replied, smirking as his fellow guard shook a fist at him angrily.

"Yeah I'm not pretty to look at, but in the end the lady is being unfair." He continued to grumble, shifting his lantern-pole against his shoulder. "I mean she's had you and the others come in to relax a spell before, and she's having Kaito have a rest again tonight. I mean come on! He was let in last night too! I want to taste some of this tea and the snacks that everybody raves about."

The other nodded agreeably to his partners complaints this time. "Yeah it is a bit unfair. I mean nobody makes quite as good a cup as Yuka-sama and I never knew sandwiches could taste so good. Ain't fair that Kaito gets to have them two nights in a row."

Ignoring the rest of the byplay from the guards, Naruto practically slipped directly into the shadow of a patrolling guard and followed him closely around the house. This was where the job would get iffy. While he could map out the compound of the Yamanaka, he hadn't been able to get a floor plan of the main house. He'd have to take it slow and hope. Letting the guard carry on, Naruto stopped beside a window and leapt up, catching himself on the edge of the sill with his fingers. Pulling himself up, Naruto nearly had a heart attack when he saw that the room he'd chosen was the kitchen, only to realize that Yuka wasn't there.

Writing it off as Kami's favor, Naruto pulled out a flat blade and worked open the latch holding the window closed. Pulling himself into the kitchen Naruto quickly shut the window and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the glow of a lantern appear outside the window. He'd cut that a bit close. Glancing around the dark kitchen, Naruto held in a whistle. The Yamanaka clan-head had a nice ass house. Everything seemed to be an interesting blend of the older styles and the more modern, but overall it held a warm homeyness. Spotting two cups filled with tea and a platter of sandwiches, Naruto picked one up and had quick sip. He raised an eyebrow; those guards weren't wrong, that was a nice cup of tea. But where was she? The last thing he needed was to walk past a bathroom and get attacked.

Staying low and being cautious, Naruto slowly worked his way through the house, picking up the odd thing that caught his fancy, from a shiny looking ashtray to a simple brass pocket-watch. He wouldn't admit it, but he'd always wanted one of the little pocket clocks. Finally as Naruto approached the stairs, he simply began to walk normally albeit quietly. He hadn't seen a single guard inside, so Naruto could only assume they were restricted to patrolling the outside. He'd just have to keep on guard.

The upstairs seemed to have fewer rooms with the majority of them being guest rooms for visitors. Of course as he checked through them he found various little observation holes for spying on the visitors. Naruto approached one of the last bedrooms before the end of this particular corridor. Judging from the improved lock on the very last one he felt sure that it was the clan heads room. Putting it out of his mind Naruto entered yet another nondescript guest room, only this one actually had something on the walls. A simple painting of a grazing herd of the Nara deer, Naruto still found it suspicious. Every other guest bedroom had been tasteful but utterly blank. Why was this the only one with a painting?

Approaching the painting, he pressed his face to the wall beside it and scanned where the painting rested against the wall. Seeing that the painting was perfectly symmetrical to the wall, Naruto's eyes widened. 'It's not hung up,' Naruto mused stepping back and placing his fingers long the inside of the frame. 'It's directly connected to the wall. Nobody does that in their home, they might find they don't like it.' His fingers delicately traced over the inside of the frame, where they eventually felt a small break between the seemingly seamless frame, that continued and then broke again. Smirking, Naruto pressed on the space between the seams and heard a satisfying click, as the painting swung open, revealing a hole in the wall. Poking his head in, Naruto quickly realized that it was a small crawl-space.

'I knew the damn rooms were too small!' he thought victoriously, before climbing into the darker passage. 'This must be how the Yamanaka keep an eye on any visitors.' he mused as he spotted the small pinpricks of light that would let him look into the room he'd just come from. Climbing through the crawl-space, Naruto was careful not to nudge any piping or the walls themselves, as he carefully moved through the small space. Hearing a breathy moan coming from up ahead, Naruto raised an eyebrow questioningly, before continuing on his way through the halls, hearing yet another moan that was much louder now.

Spotting a thin sliver of light ahead, Naruto groped along it and with silent triumph slid the thin. What he saw inside sent a flush along his face quickly.

Two words usually came to mind when someone thought of Yamanaka Yuka: Beautiful and Elegant. When out and about she was usually seen in a classy teal dress with a small aquamarine gem beneath the collar that Inoichi apparently gave her. Her brown hair was usually up in a bun tied with a red ribbon and her pupil-less brown eyes were subtly made up. What Naruto saw completely got rid of the feeling of elegance that he normally associated with her. Remembering the harsh words she'd had for him after he failed his graduation exam, Naruto slung his bag in front of him and quickly dug out the most expensive piece of kit he had. A video recorder that could fit in the palm of his hand. Made with several complex pieces of Fuuinjutsu, it had cost him nearly two-times the average A-rank mission would cost. Pressing it against the slit, Naruto smirked down at the small viewer screen.

Yuka's hair was currently pooled down her back while she bit into a pillow as a man still wearing his Chuunin vest and top pounded into her violently from behind. Every thrust rocked the bed and caused small breathy noises to escape Yuka's mouth.

"Yuka-...sama!" the man who Naruto presumed was Keita spoke. "I'm about to cum!"

The woman lifted her flushed face from the pillow with a look of slight panic on her face. "Pull out you baka!" she demanded even as she thrust her ass back to meet his cock. Naruto zoomed in the view on Yuka's face, before sweeping it down her body to wear Keita was hammering in to her, until he pulled out and painted her back with his cum.

Naruto made sure to keep the recording going as he watched Yuka get dressed, first pulling the cups of her bra back up over her moderate breasts and then sliding her panties back up to cover her pussy and the small strip of brown hair crowning it. He watched as Keita eagerly asked the woman if they could do it again. Then something happened that Naruto didn't expect.

"Of course we can." Yuka smiled up at the Chuunin, wrapping her arms about his neck and playing with his black spiky hair. She then pulled the man down for a kiss, only for her hands to suddenly abandon his hair to press on both sides of his head, her hands now glowing with chakra. Pulling back, her face was calm as she spoke. "This never happened. All we did was sit down and have some tea and some sandwiches while you rested. Now return to your post."

Naruto stared after the man as he nodded dazedly and left the bedroom, leaving Yuka alone. However it wasn't long before she crossed the room and went into a private bathroom from what Naruto could see. Most likely to wash away the trails of cum that were still trickling down her back. Snapping the viewer of his recorder shut, Naruto shook his head with a smile. He had come her to lift a few things and give Ino a free hair-cut, he hadn't expected to get such...salacious blackmail. He had entered the crawl-space in a flight of whimsy in case there was some kind of hidden valuables. Kami really must be on his side. Working his way back through the crawl-space, he let himself out through the painting and pushed it back into place with a click. It looked like Ino apparently stayed down the other end of the hall from her parents. Probably so she couldn't hear them going at it.

Mentally tallying the amount of things he'd just happened to pick up that night, Naruto decided it would probably be best to just go and pay Ino-chan a visit. Walking down the hall, Naruto grimaced when he saw that Ino's room was outfitted with a chakra lock. He hated doors that required he use something other than his lock-picks. His method of getting them open without busting them down tended to leave him vulnerable without someone watching his back.

Naruto paused before the door before smack his head lightly. Just what Bunshin Jutsu had he learned a couple of nights ago? Creating a Kage Bunshin quietly, the clone gave its creator a thumbs up and kept its eyes on the corridor while Naruto knelt in front of the door. Most chakra locks had a simple unlocking measure on the other side that had to be physically manipulated. Breathing in deeply Naruto forced the black smoke from his arms and concentrated on it. He felt a brief sense of vertigo as he looked through his smoke, seeing himself with closed eyes. That was always disorientating. Directing his intangible body through the crack at the bottom of the door, Naruto willed himself to grip the lock and twist it open. Naruto's physical eyes shot open and blinked rapidly as he acclimatised to being back in his flesh and blood body. Standing up, Naruto quickly opened the door and crept into the room, only to pause and slump with confusion.

Ino's room had dark purple carpeting and light gray walls along with cherry oak furniture, making it seem surprisingly mature. The effect was lessened somewhat by the row of plush toys sat atop her dresser but other than that it seemingly seemed to suit the growing Yamanaka heiress. The sheets on her bed were a lilac color with small flower patterns all over it, and were rather askew. They also did not contain a Yamanaka heiress. Naruto's eyes scanned over the room, landing on the slight crack between the window and the sill. Not quite ready to quit just yet, Naruto gazed carefully out the window and mapped out the most likely route that Ino would have taken to avoid the guards. As the Heiress there was a high chance she knew the patrols as well as, if not better, than he did.

Deciding on his course Naruto climbed out the window and leapt to the ground, rolling with the momentum to save his legs, hearing the window automatically slide down as soon as he cleared it. Following the path he'd set on, Naruto ignored the voice in his head that was calling him a stubborn fool. Even if Ino was awake, he'd get even for what she'd said earlier.

It wasn't long before Naruto was slowly running through the trees toward the back of the compound, a small area that was likely used to train the clan children judging by the occasional blunt kunai or shuriken he came across. Finally after following small disturbances in the ground and the occasional snapped twig, he found Ino.

Ino who was currently wrapped in a blanket and sat up against a tree, with her head slumped to her chest. Naruto stared at the girl with incomprehension. What the hell was she doing sleeping out here? It wasn't especially cold given the current heat-wave but still, wouldn't she rather sleep in a nice comfy bed? Walking closer Naruto noticed a small set of animal tracks that seemed to run from Ino only to suddenly stop and turn around to go in a completely different direction. If he was currently with anyone other than Ino, Naruto would've thought nothing of it. But given that the girl was a member of a clan that specialized in mind techniques, Naruto had a suspicion as to what had happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in another clan compound of Konoha, Ino-neko had a small smirk on her kitty lips as she snoozed at the foot of Sasuke's bed. The boy had such a soft spot when it came to felines, Ino couldn't help but take advantage. Rolling over slightly, Ino snuggled deeper into the sheets as she cat-napped, inhaling Sasuke's spicy scent. While she may have locked her room she knew her parents could open her door too, and as such she'd sought refuge in the clan training grounds before taking over a small gray cat.

She sighed ecstatically as she stretched out on the bed. Sasuke would be training for several hours yet so she had to pass the time somehow. Then suddenly she was jerked back to her body in a state of deep sleep. A small gray cat shook its head confusedly, looked around, shrugged and lay back down in the warm sheets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Knowing better than to leave things to chance when it wasn't necessary, Naruto called up his smoke and watched as it drifted over Ino's face to be inhaled quickly. Watching it take effect, Naruto reached into his belt pouch and pulled out a set of scissors as he stalked over to the unconscious girl. His step however slowed as he got a good look at Ino's face and began to see the similarities between Ino and her Mother, thus bringing to mind the older woman's exploits earlier that night. Naruto felt his cock come to life once more, eagerly standing up and saluting at the reminder, making him groan irritably. The damn thing had only just gone down when he'd been running through the woods (and hadn't that been fun, running with a damn hard-on?).

Stopping in front of the girl, Naruto felt his hand reach out to cup Ino's chin and raise her face to look at him. He felt a small puff of air rush across his wrist as Ino breathed out in her sleep. His eyes traced over her features taking in the dainty prettiness, before settling on the pale pink lips of her mouth. Feeling his cock twitch as he remembered his time with Hinata, Naruto placed his scissors back into his pouch, and began to work at the belt holding his pants up. "I guess your hair is getting a stay of execution Ino-chan." Naruto muttered as he let his pants and boxers drop to the ground, his equipment pouches making a noisy clattering noise and his cock bobbing in the night air. Kicking them off one of his legs, Naruto thanked Kami he wore jika-tabi when working otherwise he'd be hopping around trying to take off his sandals.

Cupping Ino's chin once more, Naruto squatted slightly so his cock was level with her lips and shuffled forward, shivering when she breathed out over his cock. Pressing the tip against her lips, Naruto let Ino's chin go and surged his cock forward into her mouth. Feeling her teeth scrape over him lightly, Naruto groaned as he moved his cock over the surface of Ino's tongue. Even now, Naruto couldn't get over just how warm and wet a girls mouth felt, as he mentally recalled doing this to Hinata the other night. Feeling Ino's tongue wriggle against the underside of his cock , Naruto gasped and thrust his hips slightly, making Ino instinctively choke and try to recoil. Hearing a minute thump as Ino hit her head against the tree, Naruto winced and reached down, taking a tight grip of Ino's hair, as he continued to moved his cock back and forth in her mouth. Just because he didn't get along with the girl, it didn't mean he wanted her giving herself a concussion because of him.

Ino suddenly started to suckle on him lightly, making Naruto lose control for a brief moment as he surged forward As he pushed his cock as deep as he can Into her face coming to rest in Naruto's Pubic mound . Ino choked for a moment on his cock as his cock passing the entrance of her throat to bury himself deep, before Naruto came back to himself and pulled his cock out of her throat. Ino breathed in deeply threw her nose and resumed breathing normally quickly. Seeing that it hadn't had ill effect, Naruto bit his lip and tightened his grip on Ino's hair. Holding her head in place Naruto forced his cock down her throat with a moan as he felt his balls hit her chin. Feeling her throat ripple around his cock and the tightness of it, nearly had Naruto cum down her throat directly into her stomach. Letting go of Ino's hair for a moment, Naruto pulled his cock out of her mouth before grabbing a hold of Ino's ponytail. Wrapping the long bunch of hair around his cock, Naruto used the silken strands in concert with his hand to finish himself. With a muffled groan, several wads of sticky cum shot out of Naruto's cock to land in Ino's hair, with the last few dribbles staining the ponytail still wrapped about his cock. Imagining how Ino would react if she knew what he was doing with her precious hair, Naruto snickered maliciously.

Backing up Naruto looked at his handy-work, feeling not a shred of guilt. With Hinata it was easy to question his actions as she had done nothing truly wrong with him. With Ino's accusations earlier that day still in his mind, Naruto had no such restrictions with her. Seeing a bead of his cum slowly trickle down from Ino's hair to start a journey down her face, Naruto felt his cock twitch. During his self-gratification, assisted by Ino, the blanket that was covering her had slipped down, revealing her sleeping clothes. Naruto could only raise an eyebrow. Given how provocative Ino liked to dress he would have assumed her nightclothes mirrored that. Instead she was wearing an overly large t-shirt with several cartoon cats on it and baggy flannel pajama pants.

Grabbing the blanket, Naruto laid it down on the ground before grabbing Ino. He moved her so she was lying on the blanket on her belly, only the thickness of the blanket sparing her breasts from being totally crushed against the ground. Ignoring Ino when she whined slightly in her sleep, Naruto unbuckled his back pack and pushed it beneath Ino's pelvis, raising her rear into the air. Licking his lips, Naruto grabbed Ino's pants and panties and tugged them down, revealing her ass. Leaving her bottoms about her thighs, Naruto nearly moaned at the sight of Ino's ass, looking like a pale pink ripe peach he just wanted to sink his teeth into. Gripping one of the fair-skinned globes of her ass, Naruto molded it appreciatively, feeling the firm muscle beneath the soft skin.

Seeing a flush of red appear where he had been gripping it after he let go, Naruto gave into temptation. Rearing back he brought the palm of his hand down on her ass cheek. Hard. The sharp slap sounded like a firecracker going off in the night, and the yelp that escaped Ino went straight to his crotch. He rested his hand on the likely stinging flesh and massaged it again, before he brought his hand back down in another slap. Naruto repeated this several times, feeling a little bit of his frustration leave him with every spank, and swapping to the other ass cheek after the other began looking a little painful. It was as he was massaging her cheek again that Naruto noticed something that would have had Ino mortified.

While he had been spanking her, Ino's pussy had gotten progressively wetter and her arousal was now steadily trickling down the inside of her thighs. Catching a bead on his finger, Naruto popped it into his mouth and had a taste of Ino's surprisingly sweet flavor. Gripping Ino's ass cheeks, Naruto pressed his face up against Ino's pussy and took in the scent of her arousal greedily before his tongue darted out to swipe over the lips of Ino's pussy, making the girl tremble and squirm. She couldn't move far because her legs were still trapped by her pants and panties about her thighs. Grabbing her by the hips, Naruto held his prize still as he lathered her pussy with his tongue.

Ino went from small whimpers from the stinging pain of her ass to breathy moans that sounded exactly like her Mother's. With every swipe of Naruto's tongue her ass jerked slightly as she sought to force the source of her pleasure harder against her pussy. When Naruto plunged his tongue inside of her, she mewled rapturously as her pussy rippled around the intruding muscle, clenching on it in an attempt to stop it from leaving. Every movement of the wet appendage sent tremors through her body and gasps from her throat.

Feeling that Ino was getting close and feeling a small ache begin in his jaw, Naruto let go of Ino's hips and instead blindly began to trace the top of Ino's baby-smooth pussy as he searched for her clit. Feeling a engorged nub brush against his fingers and send shakes through Ino with said brush, Naruto smirked against Ino's pussy as he gripped the nub between finger and thumb before giving it a tug. Eye's widening as he recalled how vocal Hinata had been, Naruto surged forward and slapped his hand over Ino's mouth just in time.

Ino's wail was muffled but nonetheless powerful as it came out against Naruto's hand. A deluge of fluid soaked her thighs and panties, while she shook and trembled as her pussy desperately clenched for something that was not there. Feeling her wail taper off into whimpers, Naruto removed his hand with a relieved sigh when he heard nobody coming.

Looking down at Ino's still shaking ass, Naruto frowned as he took it in. While his backpack had raised Ino's ass a fair bit, it just wasn't high enough for him to comfortable. He briefly considered going back to Ino's bedroom to get pillows, but the insistent throb of his cock made him decide to come up with an alternate solution. With a shrug, Naruto created a couple of Kage Bunshin and henged them into the lilac pillows Ino had in her room, before stuffing them under Ino's pelvis with his backpack. If he concentrated while making a Kage Bunshin they were a lot more obedient than when he just made a large rabble of them.

Shuffling behind Ino on his knees, Naruto nodded with satisfaction. With the extra height of the pillows Ino's pussy was just about level with his cock. Feeling the heat of her core caress his member, Naruto grabbed her by the hips with one hand while the other held the base of his cock steady. Pressing it up against her entrance, Naruto let go of the root of his dick and put his now free hand on Ino's other hip, and began to pull her back onto his dick as he thrust forward. Feeling himself sink into Ino's tight, wet, heat had Naruto groaning as his cock slowly fought it's way forward through an incredibly tight channel. Inch by agonizing inch, Naruto felt Ino flex and clench around him until his balls brushed against her panties and settled against her thighs. Feeling the tip of his cock nudge against the entrance to Ino's womb, Naruto's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head at the sheer tightness of Ino's snatch.

Giving her a few moments to adjust to his sudden invasion, Naruto soon began to slowly pull out of Ino's pussy even as it seemed to try to suck him back in. When just his tip was still residing inside of her, he surged forward with a strangled groan as his cock speared back into her hot depths, dragging a gasp of pleasure from the unconscious girl. Biting his lip nearly hard enough to draw blood, Naruto began to steadily thrust in and out of Ino, savoring every noise of pleasure that escaped her throat. What would she do if she woke up? He couldn't help but wonder. He wouldn't let her obviously, not unless he had something that could ensure her silence.

Before long Naruto was hammering into Ino with a single-minded intensity, making Ino shriek in the empty training ground. Feeling himself start to get close, Naruto knew he was going to cum inside. Ino had been one of the ones coming back from the injection looking a little teary-eyed, proudly proclaiming it would've just made the boys cry, except for her Sasuke-kun of course. Grabbing Ino by her ponytail, Naruto tugged on it harshly, forcing Ino's back into an arch. Reaching out with his other hand, Naruto grabbed her by the chest and pulled her upright so she was resting against his chest as he thrust up into her. Naruto couldn't cum yet, not with Ino cumming first. All he could think of was how Ino would probably mock him if she discovered he finished without her.

Pounding her pussy furiously, Naruto let go of Ino's ponytail and instead once again slid his hand down against her stomach until his fingers brushed against the orifice he was currently abusing. Feeling his fingers brush against her sensitive bundle of nerves, Naruto turned his head to Ino's face resting against his shoulder with her pink lips parted as she panted harshly from his ministrations. Pressing his lips against hers, Naruto swallowed Ino's scream of release as he pinched her clit between his finger and thumb once more. Feeling her clench and relax rapidly around his cock as it desperately tried to milk it, Naruto felt his cum bubble up from his balls and start to paint the walls of her pussy white as he came inside her with a muffled moan. His hips jerked up with every wad of cum his cock fired, shivering as he felt some of his own release mixed with Ino's trickle down over his balls to drip into Ino's panties.

Gently letting Ino fall forward, Naruto allword himself to stay in Ino's snatch for a bit as he felt his cum flood her womb .Naruto pulled himself out of Ino's snatch with a lewd popping noise and stared with fascination as their mixed release seeped out of her pussy to drip into her panties staining them. His eyes were inexplicably drawn up to a slightly darker patch of pink surrounding Ino's back entrance. Reaching out Naruto traced his finger over the ring of musclelooking at with a smirk he pushed his finger deeper into it. it was as tight as her snatch and warm. but he tought on how much tiome he had left. Maybe next time. For now he had to put Ino back into position.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ino woke with a groan as she shifted uncomfortably against a tree. Blinking with confusion in the early light of dawn, Ino's eyes shot open as she realized where she was.

"Oh shit! I didn't mean to stay out here for that long!" she muttered before wincing as she began to stand up, feeling a peculiar ache in her lower extremities from muscles that had never been used before getting their first workout. Putting it out of her mind as her panties rubbed against her pussy, feeling something wamr and gooey, Ino shivered as her sensitive sex sent sparks through her body. "That was a really intense dream though." Ino mumbled with a shy smile as she recalled how roughly the dream-guy had handled her. Sighing, she scooped up her blanket as she began to rush back to her bedroom. She needed to have a shower. Her dream had left her feeling a little...sticky.

AN: thanks for all the reviwes so far, as i said be for this Stoy is made by SleepyDog. i have been trying to get in contact with him but no luck after two years of no update i want to make it more alive. and add a few twist and tings to it, if you want me too keep going to hit that Fav and follow See you next time


	3. Chapter : 3 Moegi

Chapter 3 Moegi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. I do it for fun

It had been two days since he had fun with Ino in the woods. Naruto was taking a walk around the traing gounds where he came to a stop looking at a hot spring that was in a closed off area. this was the best time to take a dip and relax a bit. So with that in mind Naruto strip down and walk into the spring and relaxe for a bit.

Small, sweet Moegi was borad she wanted to do something since both Konohamaru and Udon were out. then out of no were she seen her boss and learder of the Konohamaru Corps. Her lips were pursed disappointedly. She'd come all this way, ready to enjoy a relaxing soak after long days and nights of roughing it – and now she found out that the hot springs she uses alone was being used by her secret crush.

Her head dropped as she mumbled her discontent. Defeated, she supposed she would just turn about, go home, redress in her usual garb, and join her team again. It wasn't that she didn't like playing with them and idolizing Naruto, but she was still a girl who thought of more things than roughhousing and playing around, like treating herself to simple, beauty-enhancing pleasures. Guess she'd have to wait. Moegi looked puzzled, but nodded all the same she was going to join him.

Moegi, nonetheless, continued to undress, With her white towel securely fastened around her lithe body, her feet carefully padded along the gound to the hot springs

"Hello?" she nervously called out, her lips sealing together nervously. Her curious eyes scanned the scene of mist before zeroing in on the silhouette half-submerged in water, the upper body twisting at an uncomfortable angle that would no doubt cause back pains. At first, Moegi was uncertain, but the moment she noticed the spiky, blond hair, her face lit up once more. Just as good as one-on-one time with the current Hokage was one-on-one time with the future Hokage and idol of Konohamaru Army Corps. "Naruto-nii-chan!" Unaware that he was alseep after getting in Moegi hurried out to plop down next to the resting jinchuuriki. "Uh, Naruto-nii-chan? Are you alright?"

No answer…

She tucked her fists below her chin and cautiously looked around. Maybe there was someone who could help, but there was no one, and with how secluded this establishment was, it was unlikely that anyone would happen by. She steeled herself suddenly, for she remembered that she was one of the three disciples of the great Uzumaki Naruto. If her mentor needed help, she would be one of the firsts in line, right after Konohamaru. Nodding her head once and quickly, she declared that she would help Naruto-nii-chan.

Carefully stepping into the water at Naruto's side, using one hand to keep her towel closed about her naked form, Moegi grunted and struggled to correct Naruto's abnormal posture. He was heavier than he looked, she thought, the constant blush on her face spreading with the redness of exertion. At last, after a great deal of effort, she had him sitting up, though his head drooped forward and seemed like it would cause some neck cramps when he awoke. Moegi made a flustered whine in the pit of her throat. "What should I do, Naruto-nii-chan?" Maybe if Konohamaru was here – or even Udon – one of them could come up with a solution, or at least take the blame for muscle spasms when Naruto came to; Moegi certainly didn't want to be on the receiving end of her idol's lecture.

Naruto made a small, incoherent mumble which sounded like a name, and then he wobbled. Before Moegi could react, he fell against her, his face burying halfway in one of the twin stalks of fluffy, orange hair. "Nii-chan," whined Moegi, her hands shooting out to catch him, but failing. Quite embarrassingly, she bowed her head under his weight until he slid enough so that his cheek was on her shoulder. Well, this was a bit more manageable; she consented with a heavy sigh. Now that the boss was taken care of – sort of – she could concentrate on relaxing herself and waiting for Naruto to wake up from his nap.

Now at that point, as her left hand came to rest on her lap to be joined by the right, she suddenly realized where her hand had landed when Naruto was toppling onto her. It had been a haphazard reach, and she was unaware of it until just now, but she just had to scream in her head – as she was too shocked and appalled by where she saw her palm at – 'what the heck is it doing there?!'

She retracted her hand and held it to her chest as if it had been burned, though it had only innocently landed on a not-so-innocent part of Naruto. The sudden retraction – as well as his current, bumbling movements – had loosened the small towel about his waist, and would have to be held together by his fist when he stood up lest he wanted to stand naked.

Forcibly staring forward, tense as a mouse next to a fox, she sucked on her lips and tried to think about relaxing. However, that was difficult, especially with one of her two – formerly three when she counted Sasuke as desirable – crushes lying against her with his towel opened. She cared deeply for Konohamaru, of course, but with the idolization of Naruto, there also came an unspoken attraction. The way he smiled and was kind, and the power and skill he had; it was enough to make girls of all ages weak in the knees, though his goofiness sometimes warded away a good lot of them.

She fidgeted in the water, her big eyes darting quickly over Naruto: his whiskered face, treasured necklace, toned torso, the odd design at his stomach that she guessed was a tattoo of sorts, and then the loose towel. Again, she fiddled nervously. It was sliding a bit, revealing his upper thigh, though – thankfully – nothing important was exposed to her. Still, her gaze couldn't help the following glimpses she stole, just in case. As a budding, young girl – or woman, as she liked to announce herself as – she was curious. Anatomy was taught during the days in the Academy to prepare the young, potential ninjas that not all fights were done with kunai and ninjutsu. Of course, it was an embarrassing subject, and no matter how many times he taught it, Iruka-sensei seemed hesitant to head to that topic (Naruto Shit-On-You-Then disagrees, of course).

Moegi made a soft sound, turning away to try to focus on something other than her boss leaning to intimately against her. The hair at the back of her neck bristled while a cold shudder ran down her spine; Naruto had begun to drool in his sleep, his saliva leading a small trail down to her towel. He mumbled softly and shifted, his mouth closing to prevent a constant flow of spit. Not comfortable with the spittle path on the side of her chest, she eased a hand up and wiped it away. Unfortunately, by doing so, her young curiosity was roused once again and led her to glance at Naruto again. His body was so tight from exercise, but her attention was once again drawn back to the one area that was concealed from her study.

It wasn't like she hadn't seen the male form before outside of textbook images. She embarrassedly recalled the time she stumbled onto Konohamaru doing 'research' for his sexy techniques to impress Naruto when he returned from his years of training with the frog hermit. Recovering Naruto's 'research' magazines, Konohamaru stole away to the usual meeting spot for his group to look over the material. Moegi had spotted him through the bushes, perched on his haunches with his slacks drawn down and his hand encircling his small penis, pumping it quickly while flipping urgently through the pages with his free hand. Before his climax could be achieved, a flustered Moegi – overcoming her initial shock and mortification – lunged from her coverage to slug him, propelling him into the nearby pond to 'cool off'.

Could she be considered a hypocrite now that her interest in her boss was roused? It was simple, childhood curiosity to see firsthand what books taught. Moegi glanced at Naruto's face; he was still soundly unconscious. She swallowed hard, focus reverting to his lap where his towel was greatly disheveled. One gentle shift, and his nether regions would be exposed. Why not Naruto-nii-chan, Moegi finally decided, giving in to her interest. Her right hand slid over and hovered over his groin for the moment to mentally prepare herself before treading to more dangerous waters.

"Na… ahem!... Naruto-nii-chan, it'll be a quick look!" promised Naruto's female ward, bowing deeply in respect, which was an awkward process since his head was still leaning on her shoulder. She didn't take her eyes off the matter at hand, though her lower lip trembled and her throat contracted violently when she gulped nervously. The cloth slipped down a little when her hand settled on it; she could feel the slight lump of his sex, though it felt like nothing compared to the metaphorical lump keeping her from breathing. She felt steamier than the hot springs she had settled in as she observed every inch that was slowly exposed at Naruto's crotch. Blond hair? Moegi was awed by the flaxen curls – which seemed as if they had been trimmed – but she was more enthralled by the piece of flesh and muscle dangling limply in the water.

Her face was burning hot. So this was Nii-chan's penis, she thought in wonderment. No surprise that it was considerably larger than Konohamaru's; it was to be expected of their idol to surpass him in such a way. But something was different when comparing the two. Wasn't Konohamaru's straight and jutting upward? Naruto's penis was flaccidly lying against the sac of skin containing his testicles; she barely remembered the name for them. Recalling her time in health class, she remembered that a penis had two states: flaccid and erect. Konohamaru had definitely been the latter. Moegi felt like knocking her fist against her head for her ignorance. Of course stimulation played a major role in the condition of a penis, just as it did for a woman. She blushed, knowing she would outwardly deny ever feeling aroused, even though she was feeling strangely hot and tingly while observing Naruto's cock.

"Um…?" Curiously, she poked the shaft to experience the texture. It was soft, almost spongy. When erect, it should feel much firmer. Once more, she probed it and pulled away frantically, fearing that Naruto would come awake as his young admirer violated his genitals. He was a deep sleeper, though, and when she felt that it was safe to do so, she became bolder. First, she prodded the dick with her fingertip before cupping the shaft to bring the tip up to the surface. There was another feature different from Konohamaru's; there was no overlapping skin at the reddish-pink head, leaving the tip somewhat plump. Her mouth hung open while her eyes ran over the strange appendage, taking notice of the small slit at the very tip. She probed it with her fingernail before spreading it open like a tiny mouth. It was a tube, but the walls of it were too compacted to see down his urethra.

Her heart leapt when Naruto made a soft utterance and shifted. Was he awake? No, just unconsciously reacting to the fingering of his sensitive cockhead. She thought that she shouldn't press her luck, but when she noticed how the object in her hand started to pulsate with life, slowly stiffening and stretching out, she could not bring herself to ignore it. With great excitement and amazement, she watched as the limp muscle solidify to a tool that put Konohamaru's penis to shame when it came a few centimeters shy of eight inches jutting up from the golden forest of hair. When it came to visual comparison, it was like jumping from a C – as Konohamaru's size was average for his age – to an A+! Again, Moegi marveled at the 'talent' of the supreme head of the Konohamaru Army Corps.

Her hand had retracted when the penis began its ascent, rising from its lifeless arch to the mast it now stood as; she worried that her had could interfere with the erection, though it would've only aided if she added some ministrations. Naruto's cock bobbed slightly from the violent flow of blood that had it mimicking the firmness of stone. It was almost hypnotic and kept Moegi's sights from straying. It throbbed a bit more before she detected the transparent droplet at the tip. At first, she believed that it was merely water from the spring, but the head had already been spent of the water after rising up to a fill hard-on. Wanting to confirm what the liquid was, Moegi tapped a finger on the head and lifted away. It definitely was not water, as it clung to her fingertip like some kind of gel before it finally snapped. Not semen, but not urine either; she was quite befuddled by the fluid, as there certainly was no mention of hard cocks leaking. She gathered more of the fluid, this time rolling it in between her fingers to study the slippery texture.

"Ughn… Hehehe… Sakura-chan," Naruto purred in his sleep when the young girl's fingertips roamed over his cockhead, smearing the pre-cum over the smooth head like paste. Moegi ignored whatever words he grumbled. If he was not waking up and if he was not seeming to be in pain, then she must be doing something that he enjoyed, even while unconscious. Her small hand closed about his shaft, and he easily filled the gap between her linking fingertip and thumb.

"How did Konohamaru-kun do it?" she mumbled to herself, thinking back on when she watched her leader pump his own rod. It didn't seem like a difficult process, but when she attempted to mirror what she remembered, it was a bit more challenging than she realized: setting a proper rhythm, keeping her hand firmly grasping him, and angling the penis correctly. "If I keep going like this," she mumbled to herself with a hitched breath, "will I see semen?" She'd seen pictures of sperm – little tadpole cells – but she hadn't a clue what the actual discharge looked like.

She checked the face of the whiskered boy. His eyes twitched and he would often moan, but there was no indication that he would wake up soon. Still, she did not want to take that chance and hastened the jerking movements of her fist. Naruto's muscles noticeably tensed in response, and his moan was deep and drawn out. Moegi's blushing face was filled with anxiety – a need to see her boss ejaculate and a fear that he would wake up before it happened.

The submerged balls in his loose-skinned scrotum began to draw up, despite the heat around them. Without conscious restraint, an explosion of white was soon to greet Moegi and her fingers in one great, big, gooey mess. But, with his senses more aware, Naruto would not miss the bliss. Slowly, blue irises appeared as his lids parted. It took Naruto a moment to recall where he was and why he wasn't awake to enjoy it; the pain of his cranium was a quick reminder of Tsunade-baa-chan's rage.

Now here he was, feeling strangely good, and apparently leaning against someone; a girl, he realized when he glanced down, and he briefly believed that it was Sakura since the bust was not very much developed. Upon closer inspection, as sleep faded from his eyes, he blinked and realized that this bust was considerably smaller, just barely budding! Which meant the hand that was moving rapidly and inexperienced on his dick…!

"Gah!" He immediately threw himself back, distancing himself from the girl who hadn't realized he had woken up until it was too late. The both of them, jabbering incoherently, flushed profusely. "Moe-Moe-Moegi?!" Naruto finally blurted out, pointing a shaking finger at her, his eyes wide with shock. He covered his erection as best as he could one-handed. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Moegi tucked her chin towards her chest, shoulders lifting and tensing at her sides. Her doe eyes wandered off to avoid Naruto's appalled glare. "I'm sorry, Naruto-nii-chan," she mumbled under her breath. She fidgeted, and because Naruto could hardly do anything besides stammer while trying to conceal his rock-hard cock underneath his towel, which didn't really help since the awakened penis refused to be ignored, she went on to confess, "I was… curious."

"Curious?" Naruto repeated the word as if it was a blatant lie, though she was speaking honestly. He pursed his lips, for her did not like scolding kids… or at least girls, as it was quite satisfying to bonk Konohamaru on the head when he was frustrated. Upset, he rubbed the back of his head and glanced off to the side, his face still a deep shade of crimson. His penis still pulsed, and that did not go unnoticed by Moegi's eye. He mumbled, "Well, you shouldn't have done it anyway. There should be boundaries…"

"But… but I'm your disciple!" she frantically blurted out, surprising Naruto with her passion when she leaned forward. If she had a chest like Tsunade's or even Hinata's, the towel across her chest would've been under a lot more strain and risk of opening. She had breasts a little bigger than what Sakura had at her age, Naruto ranked them. "I'm Naruto-nii-chan's disciple! And I…" She faltered for a moment before flaring with desperate passion again. "I want to learn from you!"

Naruto swallowed hard as he stared at the tall-haired kunoichi. She wasn't even in her teens yet, was she? And he shouldn't be handling these matters! That was better saved for responsible adults, not teenage boys trained by probably the biggest pervert in all the land! He looked Moegi over; she lacked any desirable qualities, for she was almost completely flat-chested and no real curves. Still, the way she was watching him so intently, wanting nothing more than to study his dick.

His lips shifted in thought when he recounted his last ejaculation. It was a lonely burst since Sakura refused to come over to his apartment whenever he called. Perhaps it was the influential combination of sleep and arousal that made him seriously consider and inevitable removal of his towel. Moegi seemed both mystified and overjoyed that Naruto was willing to participate, despite his initial frustration.

Still a bit wary about what he was planning to do, Naruto obscured her vision of his cock with a hand. He wasn't quite sure how he should go about this. It wasn't as simple as engaging Sakura, who was more mature and conscious of her decisions. This was taking advantage of a girl, his apprentice!

Surprisingly, she took the initiative, scooting over quickly to peer down at his penis. He uncovered it slowly, one hand grasping and sliding down to the base of his cock. He twitched a little from the explosive sensation; Moegi must've worked him closer to the brink while he was unconscious than he thought. He strained a little to force down the feeling of possible ejaculation. It was a little more difficult to suppress the discharge when Moegi's adventurous and small fingers rubbed over the head, the sticky pre-cum clinging to her skin.

Her large, inquisitive eyes turned up to her idol. "It's smooth, Nii-chan," she said softly.

Naruto nodded slightly before taking her hand to close it around his dick. "It's hard, isn't it?" he asked, wanting to hear her agreement.

She gave it, and added that it was very large. In response to her encouraging observations, Naruto jerked with a soft groan. He was that much closer, but he wasn't so sure he wanted to loose the jets haphazardly in the water. His fingers were shaking with apprehension when he eased up and back, seating himself on the ledge of the water. A relieved sigh was given when his testicles were brought out of the steaming pool after so long; he'd need a check-up later to make sure there was no damage from the prolonged stay in the hot springs.

When Moegi asked what he was doing, he answered, "Better angling." Angling for what? She didn't have time to ask, for Naruto quickly brought her hand back to his dick. Unlike before, Moegi had Naruto's experienced hand guiding her jerking motions. Though he was doing most of the work, even at keeping her fingers firmly locked around him, Moegi felt her arm tiring.

She whined softly. "Nii-chan, my arm's getting tired!"

"Almost there," Naruto wheezed, his half-lidded gaze on her young face. Gods, at this moment, he felt that he had no right to call anyone else a pervert. Still, that didn't stop him from increasing his speed when she called his name again, curious as to what had him so flustered. Again, he assured her that he was almost done. And then he grunted, and she saw the scrotum's contents draw up. He forced her to clutch him by the base, pumping very slightly to create more stimulation to aid his release.

"Nii-chan, what are you…? Aie~!" Moegi was mortified when the muscle in her fist suddenly jerked and expelled blasts of white liquid, the first heavy shot catching her at the bridge of her nose. Her first experience with semen, and she closed her eyes. Fearful of getting more of the goo on her blushing face, she tried to turn away, but Naruto's free hand insisted that she stay in place to receive. With one fist pointing his semen-ejecting cock at her face and the other in between the two points of tied-up hair to keep her from moving, Naruto groaned deeply and told her to stay put. It took some mental fortitude to obey while being splashed with her boss' spunk, though she still whimpered small protests. Of course, dizzied by the overwhelming pleasure, Naruto chose to take advantage of her open mouth, pulling her head forward until his cockhead – now spilling the remains of his orgasm – made it past her unwilling lips to stain her tongue with his pungent flavor. he push as much as his cock into her mouth.

Moegi cringed at the new and unfavorable taste of cum, but there was little she could do besides swallow it. Strange how it left a sort of burning sensation on the walls of her esophagus. When Naruto's hold on her finally went slack, she pulled back and gagged, leaving her tongue out of her mouth, the flavor of salty bitterness still potent on her taste buds. Carefully opening her eyes, she awkwardly stared up at her mentor with long patches of his white semen oozing over her nose, hair and forehead, and rosy cheeks. With her free hand, she pressed her fingertips against a splotch of cum and held it out in front of her for inspection. She quivered, muttering, "This is semen?" It smelled so strong, and wherever it had landed left her skin tingly and warm.

As he stared at her inquisitive face innocently studying his seed, Naruto was ashamed, ashamed that he took advantage of his young ward and ashamed that he was still hard and willing to do more. He stared down at his crotch where he still had Moegi's hand fastened around his still-hard prick. His tongue ran out over his upper lip when he carefully moved Moegi's hand up his cock, expelling the final droplets of pearly fluid. He took a second look at her body and face. He'd never desired her before, yet he could hardly think of anything else he wanted to do now besides her.

"Here," Naruto grumbled, using his foot to nudge her thighs apart, much to her embarrassment. Perhaps even more embarrassing to her was the fact that, when he had enough space between her stretched-apart legs, he eased himself back in the water, grinning eagerly. She felt the urge to withdraw when his rigid cock submerged in the water like the fin of a shark. The engorged muscle neared her hidden crotch.

Moegi was seized with uncertainty and fear, suddenly drawing herself up to keep from straddling her boss' lap. Her hands latched desperately on his shoulders, and his blue eyes looked at her questioningly. Her voice trembled in a breath, "Naruto-nii-chan, is this…? Are we going to…?"

That toothy smirk returned as if it would reassure her that there was nothing to worry about aside from future grief and mortification. At the moment, however, arousal and immoral lust won out in the bout with common sense and propriety. "It'll be alright," he told her with a nod. She felt his fingers wandering across the bottom of her towel, against her thigh. "That is, if you still want your boss to teach you."

This was a tight spot that Moegi found herself in: on one hand, she was uncertain if she was ready to take the plunge and lose her virginity to Naruto-nii-chan – which she decided wasn't bad at all – or she could go against the lifeblood motto of the Konohamaru Army Corps: never going back on one's word. Her way of the ninja ignited the fire of determination in her eyes. Unable to get her mouth to open, she gave an affirmative nod and grunt.

That was all the consent the excited jinchuuriki needed. He took her waist in his grip to adjust her, grinning when he felt the small hands on his shoulders tighten. He held her in place, hovering several inches over his lap as he scooted down and lined himself up. He blindly searched for her tight snatch. His cockhead was tickled by the sparse orange hairs that had begun to grow with the arrival of puberty. Without even finding her entrance, he knew that it'd be a bit of a struggle to wedge inside of her, despite her obvious willingness.

At last, he discovered her tiny entrance, nether lips ready to receive – or attempt to receive – the true leader of the Konohamaru Army Corps. One last chance to back out was passed by, and Moegi held her breath as she was descended. "Ah!" She gasped out the instant she felt him bump against her, and it caused him momentary worry before proceeding. They both trembled as he tried to work himself through her tight hole, but it was difficult as he was rather large and she was rather small.

Well, Naruto, of course, wasn't about to throw his hands up in defeat and tell Moegi to find him when she matured a bit more – though he would probably still tell her that when they were through. The hand at her waist ventured around her until it came up from behind, alerting her when he briefly probed the wrong hole. When he found the correct region, his middle finger tested and inserted itself. Moegi's tight canal clenched, and Naruto was shocked at how snug it was. He actually wondered if it was possible to fit his shaft in her without tearing her seriously.

Moegi felt her gut coil as her virgin cunt was prodded and widened by Naruto's skillful fingers. No doubt he had done this before, and Moegi could almost be certain that it was Sakura who was the one under the wandering fingers most of the time. She would've swelled with pride at the thought of her being only the second girl to be with Naruto, but his fingers captivated her and kept her from getting too full of herself.

She whined more and more when he added a second finger to help separate her narrow chute. Her insides were exposed to the hot water, which left her tingling. He aggressively loosened her, but he was not violent. When he felt that he had caused her some discomfort, he would amend the amount of stretching. Moegi felt so violated as he worked, but she knew that he was doing this more for her comfort. With his strength and willpower, if he wanted to, he could've jabbed through, stealing all the pleasure for himself while she sobbed in pain. Like this, she was given a sampling of the delights yet to come. Quaking, she was lost in the pleasure mounting in her lower belly as Naruto's digits moved in and out of her while his thumb gingerly stroked the crest of her labia, which made it feel like electricity was jolting through her, though it felt very good rather than painful.

"Nii-chan," she panted, one hand sliding across his shoulder to hook around his neck. Blue orbs regarded her, though he still seemed set on his work at her cunt. "It feels… really good."

"Hehehe. Just wait 'til we get started," he told her. He gave a few more thrusts with his fingers to test how smoothly they moved into her, and he determined that she was as ready as she could be. Withdrawing and resuming their previous positioning, he announced her readiness. For the second time, she felt him against her pussy lips, but unlike before, after a bit of pressure, Naruto's enlarged head pushed through. He gritted his teeth as she constricted him like the coils of a snake. "Tight," he seethed as though someone had him by the throat. Ever so slowly, he pushed deeper and deeper.

Moegi couldn't form a single word during her descent; she mostly gave a high-pitched squeal from being impaled by Naruto's impressive girth. Two fingers had hardly been enough for preparation for this. She panted violently and grunted, trying to keep her vaginal walls from putting up too much of a resistance to the cock sliding into her. Thank goodness for kunoichi exercises and stretching, for her hymen would've made things ten times more painful. Konohamaru would've been a better fit, but Moegi wasn't about to refuse Naruto burrowing into her. Fingernails dug into the flesh of Naruto's neck and shoulder as she cried his name.

Naruto made one final surge before he pounded against the end of her vagina and hit her womb a few times . She jarred violently when he bottomed out, now jabbing against her cervix. When pressure was applied, she cried out with tears in her eyes. "Naruto-nii-chan, stop it! It hurts!"

"Sorry, Moegi," he halfheartedly apologized. He withdrew a bit, putting less stress on the doors of her womb. Gods, she was tight! Her lithe body held onto him like a vacuum when he slowly picked her up. Reinsertion was much easier now that she had been loosened even further, and soon, he was handling her with greater ease. Most times, when he lost himself in pleasure, she sobbed that he was hitting too deep, too hard. He would check his pace, but it did little help. With gravity and passion on his side, it was hard not to constantly throw himself into her, as if trying to fit the entirety of his large cock into her already-tightly-packed snatch.

Before she could stop him, Naruto moved a hand to the back of her towel and flung it across the pond. She gasped at the sudden unveiling of her adolescent body. "Nii-chan!" She was so embarrassed, for though she claimed to have the most seductive body in all of Konoha, she knew that she had a long way to go before she was on par with Tsunade or even Ino. Sadly, her breasts were little more than slight lumps that could easily fit in the hand. Nevertheless, Naruto's mouth was on her underdeveloped chest, taking her pink nipple in his mouth and suckling hungrily on it. She twisted and writhed. "No~! Nii-chan~!" Even as she cried, Naruto continued to suckle on her pert nipples, plucking on them with his lips until they were swollen and sore.

Perhaps this wasn't the ideal position while getting her used to his size, Naruto considered. It was easy enough to lift her, as she barely weighed anything when compared to the nights he took Sakura to his room. He gave a few more thrusts before pulling out of Moegi. She questioned his motives before he instructed her to climb out of the hot springs and position herself on her hands and knees. It didn't take too much of her imagination to picture the pose he wanted, as Konohamaru often peeked at pictures of half-naked to naked women in such a pose, usually blowing a kiss at the camera. However, leaving her backside on display was a bit concerning.

She looked over her shoulder when Naruto came up behind her. Already, he had his cock at her entrance, stroking her folds with the tip before pressing more tightly against her. When he pushed through, she grunted deeply and cringed. Her small body stressed to accommodate him as he filled her up. She heard him exhale raggedly as he drew her hips towards him to help him slide in, though he came to an end at five inches, which was all she could handle at this size and age. With almost three inches unable to fit in her, Naruto relished her homely snatch giving him a mighty hug. At once, he began to move inside of her, rocking her thin body back and forth, her ginger pigtails swaying back and forth above her.

Naruto grunted as he pounded into her. The cockhead rammed against her cervix over and over again until a weeping Moegi begged his leniency. Of course, when Naruto got started Poor Moegi could not fight against him or pull away as he ruined her with fearsome thrusts. "Please, Nii-chan! Not so hard!" she cried over and over. If he slowed down at all, it wasn't very noticeable; he still rushed against her cervical wall, knocking against the doors of her womb like a battering ram.

Naruto leaned over her to latch one hand around her shoulder to keep her firmly in place when her arms began to give way underneath her. It felt like he would start spreading her cervix to force his way into her womb, though he never made the effort to do so. Moegi wasn't sure how it felt though: painful or pleasurable. Her gut roiled and felt as though it was filled with butterflies that became more and more agitated every time Naruto plunged into her.

She chanted 'Nii-chan' constantly, no longer concerned with his speedy thrusts. After so long, she had adapted to the change of her body being spread wide and found it to be an unforgettable ride of pleasure. It felt as though something had imploded within her, numbing her to everything but her boss' cock driving in and out of her, bestowing her with blasts of pleasure. She threw her head back, her mouth gaping as she shrieked, "Nii-chan!" Her first-ever orgasm crashed into her, overloading her senses with pleasure and left her to believe that nothing in the world would ever be as enjoyable as this single moment. Her spine arched, her ass jutting.

Naruto felt her clamp down even harder on him, making it near impossible to keep up his relentless rhythm. A squirt of feminine juices flooded over his cock before he too felt his impending release. He gave a few more pumps inside her, which was quite the risk since he was so close. At the last second, he pulled out and held Moegi but he didn't, . A pasty jet coated the inside of Moegi's young womb and as he slowly pulled out he coated her slender thighs, and more quickly followed. Naruto breathed huskily as his balls pumped the rest of their loads over the preteen's backside as he slide his cock between her ass cheeks, .

Exhaling after rubbing out the last of his cum, Naruto gave Moegi a firm pat on her ass. He snickered a little when she found the strength to look back at him, though she was still having trouble catching her breath. "Moegi-chan," Naruto said proudly, "you could become one of my best students!"

Her face lit up a bit with a hopeful smile. "Really, Naruto-nii-chan?!"

Naruto nodded and smiled as he looked over her. but then he had a feeling he was being look over and saw nothing.

Hyuuga Hanabi was glad that she was not found as she pressed her hands to her mouth to muffle a startled squeak. she certainly hadn't expected what she'd seen. Whatever it was it seemed like a really advanced technique, though it would seem that Moegi was too weak to endure it properly.

Why was she not being taught thins Technique, when Hanabi was the Rookie of the Year for her Graduating class? Glaring petulantly at the orangette through the walls, Hanabi resolved to make the girl teach her. Her eyes reluctantly panned over to the spiky-haired blonde boy.

She'd ask Moegi to bring him too, maybe.

An: Enjoy Demon's Dirty Dreams

this Stoy is made by SleepyDog. i have been trying to get in contact with him but no luck after two years of no update i want to make it more alive. and add a few twist and tings to it,


	4. Chapter : 4 Hanabi

Fireworks

Chapter 3 Hanabi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. I do it for fun

Hanabi watched her prey silently.

That was to say she peered at Moegi through a gap in the shelves in a separate aisle of a supermarket. While the outdoor market was the go to source for fresh meats and fruits and all manner of things, due to the fast-paced lifestyle of Shinobi, shops offering various cheap packaged goods became common. Hanabi had never personally been in one before. Member's of the branch house had always been the ones sent out to pick up the usual stuff needed.

There was only one thing that Hanabi had not thought of before she decided on her course of action.

How was she supposed to speak to Moegi about whatever it was she had done with the blonde Genin and Moegi. Just thinking about it made her face get a little warm, and she wasn't even sure just what it was they were doing! She had thought of asking her sister about what she had seen, but given how easily her sister was overwhelmed by her shyness, she felt it wise not to.

So taken with her pondering, Hanabi looked up and squeaked as she realized that Moegi had since vacated the aisle. Turning on her Byakugan, Hanabi just barely managed to spot Moegi walking away from the store, already half-way down the street. Scurrying out of the store she put the lessons from the Academy and her personal tutors to use and continued to shadow Moegi, as she tried to figure out how to approach the other girl.

The part of her that was influenced by her older Sister said that she should ask Moegi politely while giving her the option to say no. However the part of her that was in control was the part that was a heavily praised young girl who had been raised on the idea that she was better than others as a matter of fact. That part of her was telling her to wait for Moegi to be alone and demand it as her right.

Watching the orangette enter an apartment building, Hanabi made her choice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moegi hummed cheerfully as she began to look through her purchases and carefully sort the items into groups to go in the fridge or the cupboards. Picking out a couple of pots of instant Ramen, Moegi sighed blissfully as the noodles reminded her of her Boss.

After that Moegi was far from ashamed that she was hoping to add a second experience to the first. While a part of her was curious Moegi knew that there was still quite a bit of time before she felt comfortable enough to even attempt this anal thing she had read after her time with naruto in the hot springs. Taking Naruto into her pussy for the first time had been painful enough, a part of her was genuinely afraid of how much taking him into her butt would hurt. She knew she would eventually attempt to though.

Shaking herself out of her musings, Moegi put the cup of Ramen away in one of her cupboards

Finally putting the last of her things away, Moegi stretched as she shut the fridge door with a sunny smile on her face. "Uwah, I can just sit down and relax for a while." she mused to herself, hand on chin. "No Kono-kun asking me to help him with a prank and no Ebisu-sensei asking me to keep Kono-kun in line." Grinning happily, Moegi reached up into the freezer of her fridge and pulled out a small tub of chocolate ice cream. "Just me, my couch, my TV and some ice cream." she sighed happily as she grabbed a spoon from her cutlery drawer.

Just as she'd sat down on her couch and flicked the TV on, there was a knock at the door. Looking down at her ice cream and then to the TV and then to the door, Moegi felt torn. She just wanted to relax...!

Another knock echoed through her apartment, making her sigh mournfully as she put her ice cream on her end table before standing up. Hearing yet another series of knocks she called out "I'm coming!" irritably. Jeez, if they were gonna pull her from her hard earned rest they could at least be patient!

Reaching the door as the knocking started once again, Moegi threw it open and snapped. "Can I help you?" Seeing who it was at her door, Moegi blinked. "Um, Hanabi-chan? What's up?" A small twitch overtook the shorter girls left eye. "Hanabi-san, please, Moegi-san." A small streak of red crossed across the top of her nose and cheeks.

Moegi had to hold in her coo's at the sight. Hanabi, while the same age as her, came across as a fair bit younger. Half a head shorter than her, this combined with her pale coloring and dainty features, made her seem like a porcelain doll. And when she got irritated that cute little streak of red would pop up on her face, just like that. It really was her sole reason for continuing to call her Hanabi-chan.

"Sorry, can't do that Hanabi-chan." Moegi smiled as the smaller girl twitched once more. "So is there anything I can help you with?"

Hanabi froze, her earlier determination abruptly gone. Thinking of asking had been easy enough but actually doing it? This was scary! Her fingers began to poke together nervously as her eyes darted all over the place, studiously ignoring Moegi and proving that she did have some things in common with Hinata. "U-um, I saw you..." she mumbled quietly ducking her head.

Moegi looked at her with confusion. On one hand, who knew that a nervous Hanabi could be so adorable? On the other, what had the usually unflappable Hyuuga this way? "Um, sorry Hanabi-chan, I don't know what you're talking about." And she really didn't. What was Hanabi talking about?

"I-I with someone.." Hanabi extrapolated peeking at the orangette through her bangs.

"Eh? ," Moegi snapped her fingers with a look of triumph. "Did you see us when we were assigned trash pick-up down the road from the Hyuuga compound? Though I don't know what's so interesting about that..."

Hanabi began to scowl though anyone else would tell her she was pouting. Shuffling closer to the taller girl, she reached up and tugged her head down to her level through the judicious use of force on her collar. "I-I saw you with blonde Genin." she whispered quickly before letting Moegi go as though she were scolding hot.

Moegi paled rapidly at what Hanabi had just told her as she stared at the smaller girl whose face looked like it was on fire. Taking a deep breath she began to laugh nervously. "E-eh, you saw that huh? What about it?" She wouldn't bother trying to deny it. Telling a Hyuuga they had failed to see something was like...was like telling a dog they were failing to bark properly. Eyes were the Hyuuga's thing.

The small spark of triumph Hanabi had felt for finally telling the other girl sputtered and died rapidly. She knew what she wanted to ask the girl, and surely she could tell right? Seeing the utter lack of knowledge about her intentions in Moegi's eyes, Hanabi whined slightly. She was going to make her say it wasn't she?

Hanabi took a deep breath. "C-can you and the blonde Genin teach me what you were doing?" She let out the deep breath instantly, feeling slightly dizzy now that she had succeeded.

Meanwhile Moegi stared at the other girl with incomprehension. "Um, you want me and the blond – his name's Naruto – you want us to teach you about," a blush lit up Moegi's face. "Sex?"

"U-um...that was sex?"

Moegi was sure she just heard something in the back of her mind shattered. Surely the other girl wasn't serious right? Even she had known what sex was and her supervisor was too much of a wimp to teach her about it! "Hanabi-chan...what do you know about sex?"

"That it's a bad thing and I'm never supposed to have it!" Hanabi responded promptly, reporting exactly what her Father had told her.

There was a muffled slap as Moegi's palm met her face. Looking at the now bewildered shorter girl with a small red spot on her forehead, Moegi hastened to correct Hanabi's views. "Hanabi-chan, you said you saw us the other day right?" Hanabi nodded. "Did that look like a bad thing?"

Hanabi once again poked her fingers together nervously. "Um, no, it actually looked quite, um, fun." The last word was rushed out in a squeak. "But why would Father tell me it's a bad thing?"

Moegi began to grumble inside of her head. "Sex is fun, and it's what lets women get pregnant if their not careful about it. Hanabi-chan, did you get a shot about a week before the Genin exam?"

Hanabi nodded her head with a look of irritation on her face before saying yes. Just because she didn't know about sex didn't mean she didn't know about the human body!

Moegi sighed, before squirming slightly as she thought of sex with Naruto again. Licking her suddenly dry lips, Moegi spoke. "Are you sure you want me and the Boss to teach you about this stuff Hanabi-chan? It hurts at first before it feels better." she warned gently.

The warning did nothing to put a damper on Hanabi's rekindled determination. "Yes! I want to learn!" she said while bowing.

"Geez, you don't have to bow, I'll ask Boss if he can help." Moegi grumbled with a small tilt in the corner of her lips to show that Hanabi's actions amused her. When the smaller girl began to bow repeatedly anyway all while thanking her, a sweatdrop fell down the back of Moegi's head.

It might be a little while before she got to talk to the Boss at this rate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stretched and groaned with relief as several pops echoed from his spine. Slouching once more at his desk, he began to randomly doodle on his papers he was borad, no missoins or anytihng. he was till doing D-rank missions and wanted to do more.

Picking up the now tidy pile of papers, Naruto slid open the desk drawer and put them away . Moving from his desk he checked the time and decided that he'd have a small bite to eat before he settled down on his couch and chilled out.

As was his staple Naruto boiled some water and poured it into a ramen cup and began to wait impatiently for three minutes to pass. It was as he was about to tear the lid off a second cup that he heard some knocking at his door. He stared mournfully at his ramen before moving away from his kitchen counter and to the front door. He opened it as the knocking started again, leading to a dainty fist to knock on his throat.

Moegi dropped her hand quickly and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Ehehe, sorry Boss."

Naruto shook off the slight shock quickly and grinned at his orangette subordinate. "Hey Moegi, what brings ya to my humble abode?" Seeing Moegi nervously glance down the halls, Naruto raised an eyebrow. He stepped to the side and held the door open in silent invitation which the girl took gratefully.

Shutting the door behind her, Naruto stared curiously at Moegi. "So, what's up? Are you alright? Are you sure I didn't hurt you when we...you know?"

The girl blushed but shook her head. "Um, I came to talk to you because apparently somebody saw us when you and Mebuki-sensei were teaching me."

The blood rapidly drained out of his face. Instinctively his eyes darted all over waiting to be takeing to I&T, he pushed it out of his mind and instead refocused his attention on Moegi who had started to fidget. "How?

Moegi scratched her cheek with a small smile on her face. "Well, um, it was a girl in my class called Hanabi Hyuuga. Eh, Boss? What's wrong?" she asked concernedly upon seeing Naruto's face change to deadpan.

he grumbled "I'm guessing she told you that she saw?" Moegi nodded her head. "Did she say what she was going to do with the information?"

"Um, that's the thing." Moegi laughed nervously. "She kinda wants you to, uh, help me to 'teach' her about what we were doing."

Naruto stared at Moegi and then stared some more. After what felt like hours of staring to the poor girl, Naruto reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose as though to stave off a headache. "Seriously? Are you being serious?" Seeing Moegi nod, Naruto reluctantly felt his cock twitch at the though. He had yet to see an ugly Hyuuga after all. But he had to be cautious.

"Tell her that if she's serious about this, she has to keep it ot her self." Seeing Moegi's face take on a worried hue, Naruto sighed and explained. "It's just a we cant let anyone know OK?"

Moegi nodded feeling a flush of pride and joy Now that she knew it could happen she was very, very interested in experiencing her second time

Naruto simply slurped up some more noodles and gripped the door handle with his foot and toes and swung it shut. Sex could wait, ramen couldn't. The noodles got soggy if you left them for too long.

he was thinkg on useing the Smoke but didnt want to risk it and having someone finding out about is power.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hanabi fidgeted nervously as she stood beside Moegi while she knocked on the door in front of them. She didn't know what the etiquette for this situation was, it had never been covered in any of her lessons. She could dine with royalty and she knew how to speak to religious leaders but going over to a guys apartment so he could deflower you was not covered at all!

Moegi had given her a crash course on the details, like what cum was and how good it felt after the initial pain abated after penetration but now that they were actually at this Naruto's door, she was nervous. She absently shuffled in through the now open door after Moegi, but didn't really take any notice of what she was doing, too caught up in her thoughts. She squeaked when she felt a rather large hand land on her shoulder. Looking up she flushed slightly as she saw the blonde guy – Naruto – smiling at her gently, his blue eyes twinkling with good humor.

"Hi, I'm guessing your Hanabi-chan, right?" he asked her with an encouraging look.

The blush on Hanabi's face grew even more intense as she realized that her instructor was...handsome. She nodded and responded with a quiet "Yes." Hearing a moan Hanabi looked past Naruto and saw a copy of the blonde with his mouth ravaging Moegi's while one of his hands was moving inside of her shirt. Hanabi gulped before looking back at the Naruto with her.

"I'm the original." Naruto reassured her. "My clones don't have as much restraint and if there is one thing that's important for a first time it's restraint." Seeing the slight spark of nervousness in lavender eyes, Naruto leaned down so his head was level with hers. "You don't have to do this you know, there's no shame in waiting until you're ready."

Hanabi shook her head as a fierce glint of determination entered her eyes. Grabbing the back of Naruto's head she forced her lips against his even as a brilliant atomic blush covered her face. She felt him start in surprise before his lips smiled against hers and began to move. Hanabi sighed through her nose as the pleasant massaging of her lips began to relax her. So this is a kiss, she though wonderingly. It feels...nice.

She nearly gasped in shock as she felt the tip of Naruto's tongue poke against her lips as though asking for entry. Hesitantly Hanabi allowed the appendage entry into her mouth being ready to back away if it felt disgusting. To her surprise she felt her eyes open slightly as a sort of hazy warmth began to spread through her body as she began to wrestle tongues with Naruto. She began to breathe a little heavier through her nose as she felt her nipples tighten and harden while her panties began to become uncomfortably moist.

Finally the need for deeper breaths of air caused them to separate. For the first time since she entered the apartment she truly took note of what Naruto was wearing – or rather wasn't wearing. The only article of clothing that was currently on his body was a pair of boxers that were currently straining to hold back Naruto's erection giving him a massive tent. Looking over at Moegi again, she could see the girl panting and sweating due to the clone having forced his hand between her legs. Hanabi trembled slightly as she saw the other girls hips rock back and forth as she humped the clones hand with a look of bliss on her face. Looking back at Naruto she was determined that she wouldn't be left behind. Working quickly she discarded herself of her outer clothes leaving her stood in front of the older man in nothing but a plain white bra and panties.

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at her haste even as he took in her body. With her delicate structure she would likely never be very large in the bust but the small lumps on her chest looked quite firm and perky in her bra. Her skin looked silken smooth without a single blemish and her hips were flared out enough to give her a nice firm looking tush. However due to her petite size she looked like a little fairy-girl who would break if put through to much. Knowing she was a kunoichi thankfully let him feel a little more comfortable with being a little rougher than he would with a civilian.

Seeing the nervous look on her face Naruto smiled and lifted her chin so she looked him in the eye. "You look very pretty Hanabi-chan. I'm sure you'll become a beautiful woman. Though I don't know how 'cos you're very beautiful already, ne?" he said with a wink and a smile. He felt triumphant as he saw a spark of pleasure leap across her face at the compliment. Seeing the small raised nubs of her nipples through the bra Naruto raised his hand and began to gently rub one of them through the thin fabric.

Hanabi shivered as what felt like electricity sparked along her nerves as her...Naruto began to rub her nipples. She let out a slight squeak and felt a flash of mortification as he tugged the cups of her bra down thus exposing her meagre breasts. The mortification was quickly forgotten as she felt Naruto wrap his lips about one and begin to suck on it, the hot feeling of his rough tongue against her nipple making her squirm. His mouth quickly swapped from one to the other while his hand busily plucked at the unattended breast. When he stopped suddenly she whined. After a moment her arousal clouded mind realized she had been sat down on the bed without even realizing, Moegi sat next to her with an amused smile on her lips.

"It makes it really hard to think doesn't it." Moegi teased before gasping as a pair of fingers forced their way into her snatch. Watching her moan at the sensation, Hanabi could only sweatdrop as she realized that getting anything out of Moegi would be impossible so long as Naruto was...playing with her. Feeling fingers slip into the waistband of her panties, Hanabi gulped before obligingly lifting her hips so Naruto could tug them down her legs. There was a slight thump as Moegi fell back to join her in lying down on the bed, her face alight with pleasure. Feeling the cool air caress her now bare pussy, Hanabi shivered as she felt a finger gently trail along the outer lips. Looking down she met the eyes of Naruto.

"If you feel like backing out at any point, I won't be mad OK?" Seeing the girl nod, Naruto was satisfied that she wanted this. Smiling slightly, Naruto felt his cock twitch as he brought his eyes back down to Hanabi's pussy. Topped with a small down patch of hair, she was evidently in the throes of puberty despite her slight stature. Leaning in closer he blew gently on her pussy making the girl shiver slightly. Extending his tongue he began to lap along the outer-lips of her pussy, mirroring the actions of his clone. He savored the taste of her arousal, an oddly tangy sweet flavor and felt bursts of smug pride as he heard her gasp and moan. Hearing her call him Sensei had him grinning against her snatch.

Bringing up both hands Naruto gently parted her outer lips and thrust his tongue into her snatch, making her squeak yet again, quickly followed by a tremulous moan as he started to wriggle the muscle inside of her. Moving one hand up, he started to gently play with her clit making her twitch and tremble around his tongue with slowly increasing frequency.

Hanabi took in air through rapid pants as she started to jerk her hips with every movement of Naruto's tongue. Why had her Father tried to stop her from doing stuff like this by telling her it was bad? It was really good if anything! Throwing out her arms as she felt a burning coil deep inside wind tighter and tighter, her hand made it to Moegi's who squeezed it reassuringly even as she too panted and moaned from the clone's ministrations.

Finally it was like a dam broke, like a volcano exploded, like the stars had all abruptly gone supernova. Moegi wailed first as her legs wrapped around the head of Naruto's clone tightly her hips rocking wildly. Hanabi had no time to fell alarm as she felt herself seize up and start to shake wildly, her hips humping her pussy against Naruto's face desperately as her pussy contracted and relaxed around his tongue.

Panting desperately to refill her lungs after she had wailed during her first climax, Hanabi tiredly noticed as Naruto briefly spoke to Moegi, saying something that had her nodding albeit unsure, Meanwhile his clone had a look of grumpy compliance on his face as he backed away from the orangette as she crawled across the bed. Hanabi was too relaxed to truly question anything as Moegi straddled her body so that their faces were aligned. She did shudder briefly as she felt the other girls pussy briefly brush against her own.

"Is this right Boss?" Moegi asked nervously as she peeked over her shoulder. She shuddered briefly as her pussy brushed against Hanabi's. It was different...but kinda nice.

"It's perfect Moegi." Naruto answered absently as he stared hungrily at the sight in front of him. Two pretty pink pussies one above the other made his cock twitch angrily, begging to be buried in one before the minute was up. "Hanabi, we're going to start with you OK? It'll hurt at first but I'll wait for you to get used to it alright?"

Hanabi gulped. "O-OK." she mumbled looking up at Moegi. The orangette smiled at her reassuringly and brushed a hand though her hair soothingly. After a few seconds she shivered slightly as she felt the mushroom shaped tip of Naruto's cock brush against her outer-lips teasingly before it settled against her entrance and began to push. Hanabi screwed her eyes shut and grit her teeth as he slowly began to sink inside of her, his member forcing never before used muscles to stretch accommodatingly for his size. Feeling a soft set of lips press against her own, Hanabi opened her eyes and met Moegi's own wonderingly before she began to kiss the other girl back. Her lips felt different to Naruto's...

Their kiss was cut off with a gasp as Naruto pressed against the entrance of her womb and stopped, letting Hanabi's pussy get used to his size. Looking at Moegi's pussy, he lifted one hand from Hanabi's hips and plunged his fingers into the girl rapidly, starting to build up a second orgasm ready for her.

Moegi shivered as she felt her Boss's fingers start to thrust inside of her even as she stared down at Hanabi. It was weirdly pleasing to be a part of the other girls first time, like she was being given a gift. Smiling again, she pressed her lips against Hanabi's once more, resuming their kiss.

Feeling Hanabi start to rock her hips, Naruto took it as an invitation and slowly began to pull himself out of the tight heat of Hanabi's pussy. He moaned as he felt the hot slippery walls do their best to suck him back in before he obliged them and pushed himself forward once more, making Hanabi tremble.

Hanabi moaned into the kiss as she felt he inner-walls part obligingly for Naruto's cock, the friction feeling glorious and sending sparks of electricity through her body. Both girls paused in their kiss as the felt a weight settle on the bed above their heads. Looking up they both felt a flash of arousal as they saw Naruto's clone on his knees with his cock jutting out proudly. "I don't suppose you two could help me with this?" he asked hopefully.

Lifting her head, Moegi opened her mouth obligingly and lapped at the tip of the clone's cock with her tongue. Hanabi could only watch mystified even as she squirmed and moaned as Naruto began to set a faster pace as he pounded into her. She watched as Moegi's lips wrapped around the head of the clone's cock and her cheeks start to go concave as she sucked on the member in her mouth. Licking her lips, she stared up as the cock began to go deeper into Moegi's mouth. Leaning up she began to lap timidly at the underside of his cock on the portion that could not fit into Moegi's mouth.

Naruto grit his teeth as he felt Hanabi ripple and clench around his cock rapidly, . Knowing that he he was about to cum inside, Naruto push in deep and let his fist load of cum fire into her.

Hanabi still and shrieked loudly as she felt the coil inside tighten and release once more as she clenched around the member invading her pussy. She trembled and moaned as her snatch desperately tried to milk Naruto of his cum to be rewarded with what it wanted as the cum Flowing in to her . Just as she was winding down, she stiffened once more as she felt his digits pluck at her clit, sending a second surprising orgasm through her body. It was only a phenomenal stubbornness that kept the black at the edge of her vision at bay. She moaned piteously as her snatch suddenly felt far more empty as Naruto pulled out of her. She was however determined to see her and Moegi's pleasuring of the clone to the end and so weakly leaned up and began to lap and suck at his balls this time.

Clenching his teeth so hard that a slight ache had formed in his jaw, Naruto took in several deep breaths in an effort to calm down. Removing his fingers from Moegi's snatch, he absently wiped the girls honey off on his bed sheets before lining up his cock for her sopping wet pussy. Unlike with Hanabi there was no slow start, Naruto simply sank all of himself in as deep as he could in one massive thrust.

Moegi moaned around the member in her mouth, making the clone's hips buck at the extra sensation. She flushed brilliantly and began to rock her hips back to meet her Boss's wild thrusts into her body, savoring every spark of electricity it sent along her nerves, as his flesh and hers slapped together. She shuddered briefly as his balls started to slap against her clit making extra bolts circulate her body.

Hanabi stared up at Moegi with an odd look in her eyes, as she took in the orangette sucking on the clone's cock while the original hammered into her from behind. The lewd sight and the slight tingle in her still tender pussy told her that she had made the right choice in finding out about this sex thing.

Feeling himself grow ever closer Naruto popped a finger into his mouth before he pushed it into Moegi's ass, making her pussy tighten around him reflexively. He massaged the inside of her rectum gently as he sawed in and out of her quickly, thanking Kami as he felt the ripples and clenches around his cock start to increase in frequency.

Moegi screamed around the cock in her mouth as lightning shot through her form, Her pussy tried to milk Naruto of his cum only to get the same as the girl belowe her a load of cum in her womb. , as it clenched and gripped it strongly, trying to pull him in deeper and closer to her womb. She whined as she felt as her orgasm began to abate only to shriek once more as a finger and thumb pinched her clit sending a second orgasm rocketing through her body. It proved too much for her legs to handle causing her to collapse on top of Hanabi, pressing their pussies together as she moaned weakly, still suckling on the clone's cock.

Said clone grit it's teeth hard enough that it feared it might pop. Looking up at his creator, it felt relief as he saw him nod his head, telling him he was free to finish.

Meanwhile Naruto pressed his still hard cock between the hot wet pussies of both girls and started to thrust his cock between them, desperate for a other release. Naruto moaned loudly as his orgasm bubbled up from his balls to send cum shooting from the tip of his cock to paint the stomachs of both girls with his gooey white seed until the last dribbles trickled out to smear in their smooth mounds.

The clone groaned in return as the amateur technique of both girls finally undid him. Pulling out of Moegi's mouth quickly, he was just in time to land the first shot of his release along the bridge of her nose making her go "Eh?!" in surprise. His first stronger shots covered Moegi's face in opalescent white fluid while his weaker shots did the same for Hanabi, with the last one dribbling out to land on her bangs. Finally finished he let himself dispel sending his experiences back to his creator.

Naruto twitch and groaned once more as his cock once again began to expel a gooey load between the two girls bodies, the first shot of this release strong enough to reach the underside of their small breasts before once again tapering off to land in their mounds once more.

All three of them were a sweaty sticky mess, and all of them couldn't feel anymore satisfied. with a smile he look at both of them. "If you want to keep going or do thins again keep it to youeself and come over her, " he told them with apat on Moegis ass.

An: wlip heres a other chapter. im trying to get as many as i can this weekend before monday. hope you guys enjoy this and rember rviwe and follow.


	5. Chapter 5 : Ibara

Chapter 3 : Ibara

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. I do it for fun

START

a week latter after Narutos fun with the two girls Moegi and Hanabi

Sarutobi observed Kakashi as the other man slowly walked around Naruto's rather upscale apartment, taking in the new Genin's home. Of course that was what Sarutobi let the man think. He knew of Naruto's thieving ways, but he also knew of the boys surprising loyalty to Konoha and him by extension. A fair few civilians in Konoha had suddenly found themselves bereft of a job or outright on their way to prison. As a Shinobi village, Konoha was not against accepting stolen ledgers or other such items as evidence to be used in a trial.

It almost depressed him how many corrupt people found their way into the tower to work for him. Several people who seemed so upstanding in person and on paper were actually complete fraudsters and in a couple of cases, spies for rival villages. It was only Naruto's kleptomaniac tendencies that had brought several of them to light. Sarutobi was oddly proud of the fact that he was the only person to know where Naruto truly felt at home. He would've felt more worry over the maps of the Clan compounds were it not for the fact that they only showed their contents around Naruto.

"So, what do you think?" Sarutobi asked. "What does his apartment tell you?" He pulled his pipe out of a hidden pocket and began to chew on the stem casually. Naruto hated it when he smoked in his apartment.

Kakashi paused and did one last spinning look around the main room of the apartment. He raised an eyebrow at his leader. "I think that the rumors about his sticky fingers might be a little more accurate than most think. I also think they understate the sheer stickiness of said fingers." Kakashi scooped up a very fancy picture frame holding a picture of Naruto and Iruka. "I also think that given the bareness of his kitchen cupboards and his fridge, that he only really comes here to sleep or to have a front to entertain guests."

Sarutobi nodded at both made points. There was no point hiding it from Kakashi. The man made a living by looking underneath the underneath. He also checked underneath the underneaths bed to be sure, he was that paranoid. "You'd be right on both accounts. Anything else?

Recalling his small tour through the apartment, Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. "Given that he doesn't seem to actually live here, about the only other thing I can guess at is he is surprisingly frugal with his money." He gestured at the picture frame. "Everything else is quite understated, but he occasionally splashes out if he feels it's worth it." He put the frame down on the sideboard. "Could also say he cherishes his bonds, given that this is probably the most expensive thing in the apartment.

Once again Sarutobi nodded. "You are correct on both accounts. Naruto is incredibly loyal to those he considers friends, and exceptionally loyal to the village as well."

Kakashi gave a small smile at the news. He hoped he could become worthy of such loyalty as well. Though he had to ask. "Hokage-sama, why is he allowed to get away with stealing? I mean, you normally have a low tolerance for Shinobi using their skills like this."

Sarutobi pulled his pipe out of his mouth and returned it to his pocket. Having it in front of him was making him itch to light the damn thing. "You are right on that Kakashi, but Naruto is an odd case. For starters he is very good at what he does, meaning we have no solid evidence that he actually steals from anyone."

Kakashi looked around the apartment – that was definitely outside of an orphans stipend – and raised an eyebrow at his leader.

"Naruto is apparently a very creative bookkeeper." Sarutobi responded promptly, chuckling at the look of slight disbelief on Kakashi's face – what could be seen of it anyway. "Yes I know, but apparently Naruto is quite the adept bugger when it comes to finding legal loopholes that save him money. I didn't even know about a quarter of the laws he used to defend his ability to live here, and when I checked they were all very much correct." Sarutobi lifted two fingers at Kakashi. "Reason number two. When he found something that pointed to a member of my staff in the tower being corrupt or a spy, he put his freedom at risk by informing me directly about it. He had no way of knowing that I wouldn't immediately have him locked away for his methods of gaining said information, but his loyalty to Konoha made him act. Since the first time, Naruto now keeps an eye out for anything that implicates another person in dealing with foreign powers or simply skimming from the treasury for their greed."

Kakashi felt the smile beneath his mask grow. He was glad to hear that his Sensei's son was willing to risk himself for the good of Konoha. "I'm guessing there is a third reason as well, Hokage-sama?"

A positively malevolent smile crossed the Hokage's ancient face. "Well, given how they treated him when he was younger, I cant exactly bring myself to care that their precious clock got stolen or some such nonsense. After all Naruto is a Jinchūriki, and it is in everyone's interest to make sure he is happy." Sarutobi brushed an imaginary speck of dust of his robes. "And if indulging in kleptomania keeps the boy imprisoning the Kyuubi happy, well nobody is truly being hurt, hm?"

Kakashi chuckled at his leader's reasoning. "I'm sure the council would agree with you completely Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi's smile became distinctly more amused. "Ah yes, I'm sure they would too, Kakashi. After all, as their Hokage it is my duty to make the hard calls for the good of the village." The smile on his face left abruptly as he gave Kakashi a more serious look. "So you've seen how all three of them live, and you've studied their profiles. Do you think you can make them strong?"

Kakashi grimaced. "Naruto and Sakura, I'm confident I can improve. It's Sasuke who worries me." He shrugged helplessly. "To be honest, I think the kid needs to go to some damn therapy sessions. He can become strong under my tutelage, I'm sure. It's making him wise enough on how to use said strength that I'm not sure of."

Sarutobi sighed and patted the other man on the shoulder. "You can only try Kakashi. You can only try."

With that, both of them walked out of Naruto's apartment. One of them was silently lamenting that he would have to return to his paperwork so soon. The other was wondering how he would go about asking a certain blonde how in the hell had he managed to steal his Icha-Icha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was wearing his Hitaite on his forehead proudly as always.

After a few minutes of lambasting his own intelligence, Naruto had rolled back under the bed and pried open the safe that nearly got him caught. What he found had been a virtual treasure trove of various shiny objects, including various bejeweled items from teapots to knives. But one of the rings burning a hole in his pocket, had nearly led to Naruto smothering the merchant in his bed.

It was a simply band with small patterns in the metal. It was seemingly made of chakra-metal, something that made the ring more valuable than diamonds despite its simplistic design. However it was what was on the inside that had Naruto walking toward the Academy that day. A simple message that nearly led to Naruto committing cold-blooded murder.

Forever yours ~ Umino Kōzō.

It was from the looks of it a wedding ring, made with a Kunoichi in mind. Understated, durable, and able to be used in concert with chakra for deadly attacks. The only Umino he knew in Konoha was Iruka. So he had checked the memorial stone that same night, to discover that Umino Kōzō was indeed on there as a Shinobi of Konoha, part of the large block that had been added because of the Kyuubi. Asking around earlier that morning had confirmed that Kōzō was indeed Iruka's father.

And that fat merchant bastard had the ring that Kōzō had given to his wife.

Naruto was a thief and he sometimes stole things that held sentimental value. But he never stole from the dead – he never stole the things people had to remember them by. That ring had been taken from Iruka's mother, likely after she had been killed by the Kyuubi and as such belonged with her son. Not some greedy bastard who already had enough to his name.

Despite the sheer value the ring held, it was nothing compared to how much Iruka would value it as a reminder of his parents.

Unfortunately for Iruka, Naruto wearing his Hitaite had sent a headache his way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell do you mean Kasumi can't try again?! The demon-brat evidently did!"

Iruka rubbed his temples in an attempt to soothe his growing headache. To his disappointment, the steady throb in his head continued despite his ministrations. Without looking up from his desk, Iruka answered the woman's tirade calmly. "Kasumi cannot take the test again because she did not display an adequate skill in Taijutsu – something that takes a long time to learn to an acceptable level. Naruto," he made sure to emphasize his name, "only failed because of the Bunshin no Jutsu, which he rectified later that very night."

This always happened after graduation rolled around – an angry parent comes to the Academy and questions loudly and belligerently why their child was not good enough for Konoha. Normally they couldn't say anything other than their child was definitely good enough as an attempt to entreaty him for a retest but this year was different. Because of the attention to him because of his status as a Jinchūriki, people noticed that Naruto was wearing a Hitaite despite having not walked out of the Academy with one. Thus he had many more parents appear to argue their child's case than he had in any previous years. The woman in front of him was arguing the case of her younger daughter who had failed trying to graduate early.

The woman in front of him was the seventh that week. Mayaka Ibara was a woman who he would have considered pretty were it not for the scowl that marred her face. Slender and tall, Ibara wore a thick headband about her forehead, with her brunette falling to her shoulders with two short side-bangs escaping the headband. She wore a simple teal top over which she wore a vest and a skirt the same color as her top.

"She could have simply had a bad day!" the Mother argued as she leaned against his desk with narrowed eyes. "Why does she not get the chance when he did?"

Fed up with having to do this again, Iruka didn't bother to answer her question. "I'm sorry Ibara-san but you won't change my mind. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get the last of my paperwork in order."

The woman was just puffing up for another tirade when his salvation arrived in the form of Naruto. Ibara took one look at the teenager and suddenly her face became coldly disdaining. She turned to Iruka and bowed to him politely before walking past Naruto with a curl of disgust on her lips as she saw him looking up at her with a look of unrepentant amusement on his face.

Naruto watched the woman walk out of his door before turning to Iruka with a smirk on his face. "Why Sensei did I just interrupt a lover's spat?" he poked at Iruka. The scar-faced Chuunin became bright red as he spluttered for a moment before pinching his nose with a sigh.

"No Naruto, that was Ibara-san and she was trying to convince me to let her daughter try the exam again. She refuses to accept that her daughter is anything less than perfect in Taijutsu" Iruka said. "Now what brings you here? I thought you were quite happy that you'd never have to set foot here as a student again."

Naruto shot a look over his shoulder at the now closed door. "Seriously? Isn't that lady the butcher's wife? What the hell does she know about Taijutsu?" Seeing the impatient look on Iruka's face, Naruto realized the man wasn't in the mood to wait around. "OK, OK, well I came here today because I may have, perhaps found something you might like while I indulged in my hobby-"

"You mean unrepentant larceny." Iruka interrupted still deadpan.

"- as any healthy individual does so as to avoid stress." Naruto cheerfully ignored him. Before he continued however, he grew slightly hesitant. "Um Sensei, was your Father's name Kōzō by any chance?" It was best to be sure, before he potentially dug up old wounds for no reason.

Confused, Iruka scratched his scar and nodded his head. "Yeah that was my Father's name. Why, where are you going with this Naruto?" Iruka was getting a little worried. Naruto was very rarely hesitant in doing anything. He watched curiously as his former student sighed and began to rummage around in one of his many belt pouches, before pulling out an object wrapped in tissue paper.

"Well, when I was indulging my hobby-" "Larceny." Again Iruka was ignored. "I may have found something that should go to you." With that said, Naruto unwrapped the tissue paper and offered the now revealed ring to his Sensei.

Iruka stared at it in incomprehension for a few moments before he slowly reached out and took the ring in trembling fingers. Looking inside, a tremulous smile crossed the man's face as he took in the message from his Father to his Mother. "This is my Mother's ring." he announced still slightly disbelieving. "How did you-?" Iruka gave his favorite student a look filled with gratitude.

Upon seeing that look directed at him, Naruto looked aside with a cough and a sheepish scratch of his cheek. "Well, like I said, I may have spotted it while I was indulging my hobby."

Nodding with understanding, Iruka looked back down at the ring and the memories it evoked. "Thank you Naruto." The man chuckled as he wiped at his eyes. "Sorry, I never thought I'd see this thing again, I thought it was lost during the Kyuubi attack." His eyes grew slightly distant as he recalled every pattern on the rings surface.

Seeing that Iruka was getting lost in his memories, Naruto simply patted his Sensei on the shoulder before jabbing a thumb to the door. "I'll leave you to your recollections Sensei, I've gotta get ready for tomorrow anyhow." Seeing Iruka's absent nod, Naruto walked out of his old classroom and shut the door behind him with a sigh. OK that was a little more uncomfortable than he thought it would be.

Shaking his head with a sigh, Naruto began to make his way from the Academy when a familiar voice side-tracked him.

"That Sensei is showing blatant favoritism to the demon-brat! Why is it that he can test twice but my daughter can't?!"

Scowling, Naruto stalked towards the door still slightly open and leaned against the wall by it as he listened in.

The tired voice of the Principal of the Academy answered. "I can't say anything about any supposed favoritism that you may think exists Ibara-san. But in the end I have to agree with Iruka's assessment in regards to your Daughter's Taijutsu abilities."

"But I've seen her practicing them!" Ibara protested. "She really is very good!"

A sigh seemed to echo through the room after her outburst. "It may seem that way to you Ibara-san, but as an experienced Shinobi, Iruka's opinion holds more weight." More silence. "Look at it this way Ibara-san, in the end your Daughter tried to graduate a year early and only her Taijutsu held her back. With a whole year of extra practice in it, she could potentially be the Kunoichi of the Year for her graduating group."

Naruto strained his ears in the ensuing silence. This bitch thought the only reason he'd passed was because Iruka had a soft-spot for him? For Kami's sake the scar-faced Chuunin was the one to fail him in the first place.

"I suppose so." the woman's voice grumbled resignedly. "But I still want this Iruka-sensei looked into! He tells people that he teaches all of the children without bias, yet the one he's been seen eating meals with gets an extra chance to pass but nobody else does? That's just not fair."

"I promise I will look into your accusations Ibara-san." The principal said with exasperation that Ibara didn't seem to catch. "Now if you'll please my dear, I have to sort out the budget for the next Academy year."

Hearing the dismissal Naruto stalked away from the door, his good mood distinctly soured. That harpy of a woman thought that Iruka was an unfair Sensei? More than that she seemed to think it was his presence that had corrupted the man. He'd heard stupider things out of some of the drunks that stumbled around the streets at night. Flexing his hands slightly in their fingerless gloves, Naruto realized that he probably wouldn't have an early nights sleep like he'd planned that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto eyed the lock in front of him with a distinctly unimpressed air. The damn thing wouldn't even keep out a drunk Academy student, let alone someone who indulged in the trade of requisitioning items from their lawful owners. For Kami's sake he could probably do it one handed. At that thought he recalled his nearly being caught by the merchant the other day. Sighing, Naruto created a clone to act as a lookout as he knelt in front of the door. Best to be humble and sure, rather than cocky and in prison.

After a few moments, Naruto heard a click that was nowhere near as satisfying as usual due to the poor lock, before letting himself in.

He had recalled the butcher who he believed was married to Ibara and had followed the man home that evening. Peering through the front room window, he had seen her moving around in the kitchen, confirming that this house was indeed her home. Looking around, Naruto was unsurprised to see that the home was quite modest, and had few knick-knacks to draw his eye. However instead of disappointment, Naruto simply moved upstairs. He had stolen plenty from the merchant the night before, enough that he could be quite a bit less frugal than usual for a few months. No he was going to take something personal as a message, a favored necklace or something. Maybe write something one her with the permanent ink marker he just so happened to have. He only brought it along on a whim. Honestly.

Pausing at the landing of the stairs, Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated as he expelled a larger amount of smoke than usual. It split off into four different streams, that each ventured under one of the four different doors. One stream quickly returned, meaning it was likely an upstairs bathroom or closet or some such, while the other three didn't. Cracking open each door, Naruto spotted a vaguely familiar girl from his class in one room, and a younger look-a-like that he could only assume was Kasumi.

Shutting the door, Naruto walked into the main room and spotted the butcher, a great big burly man with a large black mustache and large muscles as well. Peering closely at the shaven-headed man, Naruto clicked his fingers silently as the mans face finally reminded him of something.

"You're the bastard who threatened me with a broken bottle when I was eight." he muttered while giving the man a disgusted look. Back then the man had hair so he hadn't quite naruto then went to the next room were he saw man's wife, Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw the woman clad in a white chemise. "You are prettier when your not scowling. Or awake I guess as is your case." he muttered as he walked to her side of the bed. Sitting beside the motionless woman, Naruto began to root through her nightstands drawers, looking for something interesting.

Opening the first drawer, Naruto casually rifled through the various odds and ends, only to discover it was mostly a few bottles of perfume and other self-beautifying items. Checking the second, Naruto helped himself to a couple of pairs of ear rings that looked expensive and a single bracelet. The third and final drawer was what caught his interest though. Already slightly cracked open, Naruto looked back at the woman who was sleeping with an arm behind her head and the other on her belly before sliding it open.

There were a couple of papers, but it was clear to see that there was something a fair bit larger beneath them. Pulling it out, Naruto stared curiously at the white shoebox with the black lid. Glancing once more at the woman behind him, Naruto flipped the lid and moved a piece of Styrofoam out of the way. What was inside drew a smirk and a snicker from the, at heart, immature boy.

Pulling out the contents of the box, Naruto flipped a small switch and watched as the seven-inch purple rubber cock's upper portion began to gyrate and vibrate. Flipping it to off, Naruto poked Ibara in the cheek with it. "What, does your dear insane hubby not do it for you?" he mocked her. Suddenly, Naruto tensed up for a second as for the second time that night, a face jogged a memory. Gritting his teeth, Naruto tightened his grip on the dildo. "You're one of those bitches who decided to kick a kid while he was feeling down." he snarled as he recalled the woman in front of him telling a friend how glad she was he failed.

Running an eye over her body, Naruto felt his cock twitch to life in his pants as he took in her surprisingly fit form. While she'd never have the same level of tone that a Kunoichi had, it was clear that she regularly exercised in order to keep her stomach flat and firm. Her breasts weren't large, but they were both larger than a handful, most likely because of giving birth twice. Realizing what he was contemplating, Naruto groaned and rubbed his eyes tiredly. Now that he had, had sex with two very attractive girls and two young girls, every time he broke into a home there was a constant temptation when he saw a beautiful woman. He had acknowledged that it would be difficult to stop when he first had sex with Hinata. He didn't expect just how hard it would be. Not to mention the fact that the woman actually seemed to be happily married.

Naruto's eyes began to slowly drift towards her breasts once again. If he did that it wouldn't technically be sex. He got to extract an apology of sorts from the woman and she got to keep herself marker-free, so it would be a win-win, right? Looking down at the fake phallus in his hand then, Naruto reasoned that she evidently had no problem with self-pleasure, so what he was about to do would just be...mutual masturbation?

However before he got up to leave, Naruto sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair. The whole reluctance thing? Naruto was honest enough with himself when there was nobody to see that he knew his reluctance was a result of him trying to feel less like a bastard. The fact that Ibara was married? While he'd been a thief it had been distressingly clear that loyal couples were not as prevalent as he'd believed. Of course there were plenty of them around, they just weren't as many as he'd thought. He'd found many a piece of evidence that showed several wives being showered with expensive gifts from a Shinobi lover, while several husbands suddenly seemed to have unexplained expenses due to a Kunoichi lover.

The unfortunate thing was that with the skills granted to them by chakra and their training, Shinobi simply saw themselves as better than the civilian populace. Oh they'd defend them with their lives, but Shinobi were at their heart mercenaries. They didn't do the work pro bono.

Putting the dildo down on top of the nightstand, Naruto awkwardly left the bedroom and entered the bathroom. Opening the mirror-cabinet above the sink, Naruto scanned through the various bottles before plucking out a bottle. Reading the label, Naruto tore off one of his gloves with his teeth and applied a small dash to his fingers. Rubbing it between his fingers, Naruto replaced his glove and decided that the grapeseed oil would do.

Re-entering the bedroom, Naruto walked over to the nightstand and put the oil down next to the dildo before turning to face Ibara again. Grabbing the duvet that covered her legs and the bottom of her stomach, Naruto carefully pulled them off of the woman, giving her long tanned legs an appreciative look. Gripping the bottom of her chemise, he quickly hiked it up so it was bunched up around her hips revealing a pair plain white cotton panties. Licking his lips, Naruto reached out and began to trace his fingers along the vague outline of Ibara's pussy through her panties, making the insensate woman gasp. While one hand did this, the other reached up and pushed the shoulder-strap of the chemise down and then the top itself, revealing to Naruto's pleasure, a rather perky breast tipped with a light brown nipple.

Kneading and massaging the now bared breast experimentally, Naruto glanced at the sleeping husband wearily as though expecting the burly man to suddenly wake. When he obviously didn't, Naruto studiously ignored the man as he molested his wife. Leaning down Naruto hesitantly wrapped his lips about Ibara's exposed nipple and began to gently suck on it, lathering it with his tongue and all while his hand continued to rub her pussy through her panties.

Feeling moisture start to soak through the panties, Naruto removed his hand from a moment causing the squirming woman to whine. Her whine soon turned into a whimper as Naruto removed his mouth from her breast as well so he could see what his hands were poised to reveal. Gripping her panties, Naruto tugged them down and off her legs, revealing a pussy with lips glistening with moisture and topped with a small triangle of brown curls.

Reaching over to the nightstand, Naruto snatched up the purple dildo and began to teasingly rub the tip over the woman's opening, occasionally nudging her clit with the tip. With every pass the tip of the dildo gained fresh moisture while Ibara began to squirm and shimmy her hips in an attempt to force the dildo into her pussy. Finally feeling that he had teased her enough, he placed the tip against her opening and pressed it in.

Having been a Mother of two, Ibara's pussy did not put up as much resistance as Hinata and Ino's did, but that was not to say she wasn't tight. As the fake phallus slowly sank into her sex, Ibara let out a keening moan as she was steadily filled. Finally when it got to the point that pressing further caused her features to scrunch up in discomfort, Naruto gripped the handle of the dildo and began to push it in and out of her pussy. With every movement a whimper or moan would escape the woman before him as he built up a steady rhythm. With every push inwards he could feel the heat of her core caress his hand and with every pull out her whining moans would make his already uncomfortable pants even more so.

Was this really the woman who he'd seen earlier that day getting so angry with Iruka, with such an ugly expression on her face. He much preferred the one she had on now, a slightly opened mouth as she panted from his ministrations with a slight furrow on her brow as she squirmed from his actions. With every wet noise that escaped her pussy, Naruto could feel himself twitch as he savored it.

Then suddenly and without warning, Ibara tensed up and began to jerk her hips as her honey squirted out to coat his hand. Her face was a brilliant red, and the low lighting of the room made the glistening beads of sweat on her chest incredibly erotic. She moaned long and loud as her orgasm crashed through her body, her shaking nearly making Naruto lose his hold on the tool that he had been using to pleasure her.

When she finally came down from her orgasmic high, still twitching and shuddering, Naruto swapped the hands holding the dildo and wiped his soaked one on the bed sheets. His pants had moved beyond uncomfortable now and felt like a cruel form of self-torture. But there was one last thing he had to do before he could get comfortable. Reaching into one of his many pouches, after a little scavenging, Naruto found what he was looking for.

The tape that many Shinobi used on their clothes was quite handy. It could easily double as emergency first-aid and had a ridiculously strong adhesive on one side. However when chakra was fed through the bandages, the adhesive became useless and was easily removed. He'd seen it being used as makeshift restraints against civilian lawbreakers a couple of times too.

Pushing the dildo as deep as it could go without causing pain, Naruto quickly fastened it in place by taping the sex toy's base and connecting it to her thighs. For the first time since he'd been using the toy on Ibara, Naruto flipped the switch on the handle, making the tip gyrate all while vibrating. The woman evidently enjoyed it as she moaned and jerked her hips at the extra sensation.

Seeing that she was now set, Naruto quickly stood from the bed and frantically loosened his belt. As his pants and boxers hit the floor, Naruto couldn't help the relieved sigh that escaped him as his now freed cock bobbed in the night air. Picking up the grapeseed oil off the nightstand, Naruto looked down at Ibara and watched for a moment as she continued to squirm in delight, one hand clenching the sheets beneath her while the other did the same to the head of the mattress.

Climbing onto the bed, Naruto grabbed the shoulder-strap that was still in place and tugged it down, before grabbing the top of Ibara's chemise and tugging on it harshly. now as his eyes were occupied with the two breasts tipped with brown nipples just in front of him.

Throwing his leg over Ibara's form, Naruto shifted himself until his cock would rest between the two tits that were currently holding so much of his attention. Naruto mentally thanked Kami for his leg strength as he carefully hovered just above Ibara without actually putting any weight on her. So intent on finally getting some pleasure, Naruto simply flipped the cap on the grapeseed oil open and upended it over his cock and Ibara's tits, thoroughly coating both of them in the slippery fluid. Gripping Ibara's tits, Naruto rubbed in the oil slightly, before sliding his hands down to their sides and pressing them together and sandwiching his cock between them.

Naruto shuddered lightly as the soft orbs of flesh enveloped his cock. Ibara's tits barely managed to wrap around his cock and part of the top of his shaft was still exposed. Feeling her take in a sharp breath as she squirmed because of the dildo, Naruto slowly slid his cock out of the sleeve of her bosom and thrust it back in, moaning as the warm flesh massaged his pole. He repeated his action. Again, again, again and again until he was fucking her chest, the tip of his cock tapping against the hollow of her throat with each thrust. Squeezing the tits in his hands, Naruto observed as Ibara twitched slightly, before brushing his thumbs against her nipples without stopping.

A gasp echoed through the room as Ibara began to shake for the second time that night as an orgasm rushed through her unconscious form. She twitched and squirmed beneath Naruto, her lips parted in a silent 'O' of surprise while she panted for air beneath him.

The sight proved to be his undoing. The boiling heat in his lower abdomen exploded into a nova as the cum in his balls boiled up and shot out of his cock. Squeezing her tits together, Naruto grit his teeth and shut his eyes tightly, as shot after shot of his essence came out of his cock to stain Ibara's face with his seed, until the weakening shots pooled towards the top of her cleavage.

Panting for air himself, Naruto stared down at the face of one of his tormentors, now covered with streaks of opalescent white fluid. His cock twitch between her tits as he looked at the erotic sight, and felt Ibara squirm beneath him as the muted vibrating of the dildo entered his ears again. Climbing off of the woman, Naruto stepped back to the foot of the bed and felt his cock twitch again when he took in the sights.

The sheets beneath Ibara's ass were utterly soaked with her honey as were her thighs. Seemingly every other second a bead of moisture would start to trickle down from her pussy and over her ass to be soaked into the bed. Reaching out, Naruto carefully gripped the tape and fed his chakra through it making the adhesive fade thus letting him remove it without causing any discomfort. Almost immediately the tightness of Ibara's pussy forced the dildo out of it with a pop.

Climbing onto the bed, Naruto completely forgot about his earlier reluctance at the thought of sex with a married woman. After hearing this woman mock his dreams and now getting a little joy from her instead was addicting. Every time he saw her in the streets and heard her whisper about him behind his back, all he'd have to do would be to remember this night. All he'd have to do is think 'I came on your face.' or 'I fucked you next to your bastard husband and you liked it.'

Grabbing her ankles, Naruto brought them together and hooked her legs over one of his shoulders as he shuffled closer to her sex. Pressing forward while holding the base of his cock, Naruto ran the tip of it over her lips teasingly, savoring her flinch when the bulbous head rubbed over her clit, and the feeling of heat washing over him.

Pushing his tip inside of her pussy, Naruto shivered as he slowly began to sink into her pussy, forcing her hot slick walls to part and let him in deeper. Gripping her legs tightly, Naruto practically hugged them as he felt her ripple and twitch around him, as her walls clenched and mapped out the details of his cock. He screwed his eyes shut tight, and marveled at the tightness of her pussy. Given that the woman was a civilian and a Mother of two, he had expected her to be quite loose but he was wrong. She felt like a velvet-lined vice wrapped around his member.

Finally bottoming out inside her and feeling his balls rest against her ass, Naruto moaned as he enjoyed her twitching around him. Drawing himself out, he thrust himself in without restrain causing the frame of the bed to slam against the wall loudly, and the woman beneath him to gasp and arch her back at the powerful sensation.

The need for restraint here was far less. Unlike Hinata or Ino, this was far from the woman's first time so he could really let loose. Every thrust of his hips caused the bed to rock violently and her tits to bounce on her chest appealingly. Her face was a bright red and still sticky with his seed but barring the occasional grimace of pain if he was too harsh, her face was stuck in a rictus of pleasure, sensual "Oh!"'s escaping her with every plunge into her wet depths.

The slickness of her pussy caused a crude squelching noise to emanate from their joining as he violated her as thoroughly as possible, joined with the frequent slap of their flesh and his balls hitting her ass. Feeling her twitch and clench around him with increasing frequency, Naruto felt the flames of savage glee lick at his heart. He relished the moment like a fine liquor. Every time she would call him a monster, he'd be able to look her in the eye and remember her cumming around his dick.

Which she did at that moment. With a shriek that seemed deafening in the near silence of the night, Ibara clenched around him with enough force that he wouldn't be surprised if she could bend metal. She shook and quivered beneath him, the muscles of her leg tense against his shoulder, only his tight grip as he continued to ram into her preventing her from kicking out her legs.

So utterly absorbed with the sensations both his thoughts and the actual sex were causing, Naruto forgot one simple fact at a crucial moment as he buried himself as deep as possible inside of Ibara with a groan of satisfaction. Even as he began to paint the walls of her pussy white, filling her with enough cum that her pussy overflowed and began to release some of the white fluid to trickle down her ass, Naruto realized what he had done. he didnt care he stay in her and allowed his cun to flooed in to her . but when he was done he came back to the real world.

Moving away from Ibara with a popping noise as his cock slipped free, allowing the rest of his cum to start trickling out onto the sheets, Naruto felt panic claw at him. He didn't know if this woman had birth control or not. What if he'd gotten her pregnant? What the hell should he do?! Reaching into the pouches on his belt which was on the floor, Naruto pulled out a set of moist towelettes and began to use them to wipe away the patches of his seed on her face and chest, and then her groin as well. The only reason he had them was because he needed to wipe away any fingerprints if he got careless with his gloves off. When he'd first started purchasing them he had never thought he'd be using them to clean away evidence of this sort.

Pushing her chemise back into place. There was a far greater danger the woman, y'know, getting pregnant! Breathing in deeply to calm himself, Naruto quickly pulled on his boxers and pants. Looking down at the woman who even sleeping had a look of satisfaction on her face, Naruto knew there was only one thing he could really do.

He'd have to wait and see. If she was pregnant, then he'd keep an eye one her. If it was his child then he would keep an eye on him or her. And if this woman put her up for fostering or some such...Naruto felt horror grip his heart. He'd spent a good portion of his younger life in the orphanage. It wasn't a complete shit-hole but it just wasn't a very good place. The sheer number of orphaned children a Shinobi village created meant that the workers were constantly understaffed and overworked.

….Most of the Hokage's seemed to have some kind of philanthropic nature. Naruto guessed that the stupid amount of money he'd acquired but never used, suddenly had a real reason for existence.

AN and heres a other one. you know what to do. fav and follow,


	6. Chapter 6 : Hana I

Chapter 4 : Hana

I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. I do it for fun

START

Naruto cracked his neck as he sat up in bed feeling satisfied, worried and excited simultaneously.

After his mess-up with Ibara, he had spent the majority of the night feeling nothing but a panicky fear. Despite his resolution to improve the Konoha orphanage or even build a new one, Naruto felt like filth when he imagined any child of his ending up in an orphanage. But what else could he do?

If it looked like him then he may as well say, "Well, y'see I may have had sex with her. Oh, no it was completely without her permission. Rape? That's such a harsh word..." Just imagining trying to justify his sudden want to adopt a child to Sandaime-jiji was enough to send chills down his spine. He may act like a nice guy most of the time, but the history lessons in the Academy had been quite clear on the sheer amount of destruction and havoc the old man was capable of causing over the course of a few moments. Hell, they claimed that the destruction of the Land of Plains was half Sarutobi's sole fault.

After several moments staring at the sleeping violated woman, he had shaken his head and left. As of that moment he was doing his best to simply put it out of his mind. He had a month or two before he could actually determine whether or not he'd gotten her pregnant. And even then it might not be his! But, still, the orphanage idea was going forward. Now that he'd thought of the idea, it wouldn't get out of his head.

Besides if he couldn't get the previous generation or the current one to acknowledge him, then the next could know him as a philanthropist. The Hokage knew he was an unrepentant thief so he wouldn't question where he had come across so much disposable income, and the generally kind old man would probably support him in his endeavour. And the idea of visiting the place when it was done appealed to him.

Looking at the clock next to him, Naruto stretched one last time before climbing out of the bed, shivering as chilled morning air hit his skin. The heat wave had broken at some point the previous day and the drop in temperature was messing with him. Hurrying through the main room of his apartment, Naruto entered his bathroom and grinned happily as he felt the tiles of the floor warm his feet.

Naruto wouldn't deny that the extra money, emphasis on the extra, was definitely a bonus of being a thief. Heated floors being one of them. Stepping into the raised shower cubicle, Naruto smiled at the wide shower head directly above him. Twisting it on Naruto luxuriated under the powerful stream of hot water that rained down on top of him. Power showers with hot water that didn't randomly crap out were definitely another perk.

Putting the thoughts of his potentially impregnating a woman out of his mind totally, or as much as he could, Naruto instead focused on the reason for his excitement. He was finally being assigned a team today! Washing the shampoo out of his hair, Naruto laughed giddily at the thought. He was on the first step of his journey to Hokage, his first step on the journey to acknowledgement! When that happened he wouldn't need these little adventures in the night, he'd be able to walk through the street without the bolstering knowledge of what he could do to the villagers in turn. That and the women would no doubt be throwing themselves at him, not that he'd respond because he'd be married to his precious Sakura-chan.

So caught up in his fantasy, Naruto sighed while looking up into the shower head to rinse his hair, making him cough and splutter as the powerful spray of water tried to choke.

Turning off the shower and grabbing a towel to dry himself, Naruto was surprised at just how giddy he was. In the back of his head Naruto knew that becoming a Genin basically becoming every other higher ranked Shinobi's bitch. He ceded the protection that being an Academy student offers, and his actions would all have very real consequences, consequences that may determine whether he lived or died. Being very fond of living, Naruto hoped that his Jounin-sensei whoever they were, was a good one.

Finishing the drying of his hair, Naruto pulled one of the longer side-bangs in front of his eyes. Damned long hair was making him take forever to dry it. Might be time to get it cut. Letting it fall back into place with a 'tch', Naruto put it out of his mind as he entered the main room of his apartment naked. Looking between his nightstand and his wardrobe with a bitten lip, Naruto grinned widely as he walked over to the nightstand and snatched up his Hitaite. Tying it about his forehead, Naruto flicked the metal plate getting a satisfyingly solid thunk in response.

Now properly clad with the most important piece of a Shinobi's uniform, Naruto felt ready to take on an entire village filled with people who hated him for something he couldn't control!...Pants would help with that. As would the memory of the previous night. The knowledge that for all their sneers and glares, none of them were truly safe from his retribution. Admittedly the consequences seemed to be far more serious for the women. The guys would probably just wake up completely bald.

He had done that only the once but it had been hilarious. The asshole had found out where he lived and demanded that police arrest him. He had been present to hear a Hyuuga ask him how heavy a sleeper he was, and did he honestly sleep so deeply that the feeling of an electric shaver on his scalp could not wake him. The man had spluttered and then demanded that they at least check his apartment, 'because everyone knows he's a thief!' He had let them in, warrants for investigation having been considered something of a joke, and watched as they carefully looked over his apartment. The Hyuuga had even used his Byakugan to shut the man up and told him quite clearly that there was nothing there.

It worried Naruto slightly, just how much entertainment he derived from tormenting the bigots of his home. Hell when he first came back after his expedition into the Yamanaka compound, he had felt like he could walk on the clouds themselves. There was something deep inside that purred like a beast that had been fed a several course meal every time he thought of how he had gotten even with Ino and Ibara, barring the whole possible impregnation thing.

Being able to look her in the eye and think of how the lips that were currently offloading heaps of vitriol onto him and remember how soft they had felt around his cock, how she had whined and moaned as he pounded into her, how she had looked with his seed dripping down her thighs...It made every risk he had ever taken worth it. When they had walked past each other the other day and he had seen her sneer at him, all it had taken was remembering that night to give him the ability to grin at her and give her a cheeky wave.

The stunned and confused look on her face had him laughing as he passed her by. Before he had gone to Ibara the night before, he had been wondering who to take next. After the first time it was like he had suddenly discovered that he needed oxygen to breathe. That first time with Hinata had woken a hunger in him and it didn't take him long to become 'hungry' after each 'meal'. It hadn't really registered until that moment just how many attractive women there were in Konoha. The Kunoichi were all definitely attractive to him. Some were quite attractive albeit plain in comparison to some of their more exotic counterparts but all of them had some feature about them that he found tantalizing.

Zipping up his faded grey jacket, Naruto glanced around his apartment to be sure he hadn't left anything incriminating out. Spotting nothing, Naruto left his apartment with his paranoia appeased. He hadn't stayed out of prison for as long as he had just to get caught because he left out a watch he'd lifted or something. He didn't think his professional pride could withstand such a hit.

Stepping out into the Konoha streets, Naruto looked around the street he was on with a smile on his face. When he'd first started stealing he had been living in a crappy tiny apartment on the bad side of Konoha. When he got a little more experience and money on him he purchased an apartment that was as damn close to penthouse as you could get. Of course he could afford better but the placing of where he was now was perfect to him. He got a fantastic view of the Hokage monument and every time he set foot out the door he got to practice some of his more minor skills.

Brushing past a villager who reeked of spices and perfume, Naruto quickly brought up a wallet and plucked out several bills of Ryo before dumping the wallet in a bin as he passed it.

Like pickpocketing. While burglary brought in far more money for him, pickpocketing had a special place in his heart as his first 'job'. Were it not for his dexterous fingers there would have been many a night when he was younger that he would go hungry due to a Ramen binge. The Ichiraku's refused to sell him more than he could afford to buy, but they couldn't stop him from picking up nothing but Instant Ramen.

As blasphemous as it sounded, even Naruto got bored of the cups of noodles every now and then. Of course he'd be right back to loving them a couple of days later but he still needed some variety. How can you properly appreciate the food of Kami when you ate it every day? You had nothing to compare its radiant awesome to.

Seeing the gates of the Academy appear on the horizon, Naruto felt a childish grin of excitement tug at his lips. As he passed through them all he could think was thank Kami that he would finally be something more than an Academy student. While he had graduated the other day for some reason being placed on a team made it seem like it would be more official. He'd had his delusions about swinging in on convenient ropes to rescue Princess's dismantled years ago, and knew that Genin had to spend an inordinate amount of time just doing what basically amounted to chores that people were too lazy to do.

But the moment that was out of the way they would be taken on C-rank missions where they would be baptised in the blood of their enemies!

...The fact that his excitement hadn't diminished at all at the idea of killing people worried him. Maybe the lack of hugs growing up had turned him into something of a psychopath. It really wouldn't surprise him. The closest thing he had to a hug off anyone other than Ayame or the Old Man were drunks stumbling into him and using him to stay standing up.

Shrugging, Naruto paused before the entrance to Iruka's classroom and took a deep breath before letting himself in, letting the conversation in the room wash over him. Letting the grin on his face fade to a less noticeable close-mouthed smile, Naruto stepped into the room.

"Ey, Dobe what the hell are you doing here? Only students that passed are supposed to be here." A loud boisterous voice suddenly echoed in his ears.

Looking at Kiba with a deadpan look, Naruto reached up and knocked his knuckles on his Hitaite. "I wasn't aware that Akamaru was supposed to be your guide dog, Kiba."

Looking confused, Kiba scratched one of his fang tattoos before realizing that Naruto had insinuated he was blind. "Oi! I saw the Hitaite, I'm just asking whose it is."

Rolling his eyes to the sky and praying for strength, Naruto wondered if this was going to happen with every one of his classmates. "It's mine Kiba, I earned it but what I did to get it is classified.

Kiba scoffed at the answer. "That thing is scratched and dented to all hell, no way it's new. Look man, I just want to know where you really got it before Iruka kicks your ass out for trying to sneak in."

Getting irritated, Naruto shot Kiba a glare. "Why don't we wait to see what Iruka has to say. Or would you rather I tell the girls that you tried to pay me to steal their panties for you?"

Paling drastically at the threat, Kiba took on a countenance similar to a man who had just been told that he was going to be killed. With fire. "You wouldn't dare."

Blue eyes narrowed. "Try me."

Wisely Kiba decided to back off. Naruto let out an irritated huff of breath now that his good mood had been thoroughly ruined. Flopping down into the nearest seat, he crossed his arms and settled in to wait for the team placement.

Normally Kiba was an OK guy to him. About the only time there was any real friction between them was when they'd run into his Sister or his Mom. Hana was gorgeous, the epitome of a competent, confident Kunoichi. And Tsume only needed one word to accurately describe Naruto's feelings toward her. MILF. Remembering what Kiba had done when he'd caught him staring at them, he scowled. When Taijutsu practice had come around he had asked Mizuki-teme to pair them off as sparring partners. The asshole had kicked seven shades of shit out of him.

Now comfortable, Naruto settled in to wait. He didn't realise that he would be there for three and a half hours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuzuka Hana had a thunderous expression on her face as she worked at the vet clinic that morning. It had been fairly easy to keep a smile on her face for her Mother and Brother, but now without even her nin-ken around, she could show just how irritated she was to the world.

She should have known things were going to well. She had been in a relationship with Shiranui Genma for the past couple of months, and things had seemed like they were going well. Emphasis on the had. Genma was a bit of a smooth-talker and as much as it pained Hana to admit it, he had managed to talk her into going out with him despite knowing of his reputation as something of a womaniser.

If it had been any other man she had found out was cheating on her, she would have been using his skull as cereal bowl the next morning. Unfortunately Genma was a Tokubetsu Jounin and more than that he was a former member of the Yondaime Hokage's bodyguard. If she attempted anything it would just go badly for her, and in the end Genma could probably talk himself out of any trouble he might get into. Hana was far from afraid to admit that the epitome of subtle, she was not. If she saw him again too soon she would try to feed him his own testicles.

"Fucking bastard." she grumbled to herself as she sorted through her tools. "Should castrate the prick while he sleeps." And if she could get close enough she probably would. While she wasn't certified to operate on a human being, she was qualified to perform surgery on various animals, and Genma had proven himself to be quite close to a pig anyway. She'd save plenty of other girls some grief if she did.

But what truly pissed her off, was that in the end due to his abilities and several friends who would back him up without a second thought, he had essentially gotten off scot free. He had used her for fun and pleasure and when another girl caught his eye, he had dropped her like an old set of underwear.

Feeling a slight sting in her eyes, Hana growled and forced back any tears that wanted to escape. She had been warned repeatedly by her friends that dating Genma would just end with misery, but she had been so sure that he had changed. For Kami's sake he had given her a key to his apartment! She had gone over that night with the intention of surprising him and possibly letting him try something he had been bugging her for for months. Instead she found him fucking some cheap bar floozy on the couch the moment she stepped through the door.

There was no repentance in him after that. He didn't even try to contact her afterwards, and after passing him in the street she found her pockets suddenly bereft of his apartments key. No attempts at apologies or explaining what he'd done and why he'd done it. He simply carried on as though she was just another notch to add to his headboard.

Looking through her appointment book and seeing it completely free after one check-up on Tora for Madame Shinji, Hana decided that she would shut the clinic early today. With her current mood she didn't trust herself to keep control as she worked. It really didn't help that every time she went into the store room she would remember how Genma had...taken her there once. She just wanted to move on, but she was having trouble doing so when she thought of how he wasn't going to face any punishment. For Kami's sake people didn't even give him grief simply because he was a former member of the Yondaime's guard and it was expected of him!

Rubbing her temples irritably, Hana pasted a smile so false on her face it hurt when she heard the tinkle of a bell as someone entered the clinic. Hearing the cooing and awing of a woman and a particularly disgruntled cat, for the first time in her life, Hana was glad that Madame Shinji had arrived early. The moment this was out of the way she could go home and relax.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Kurenai-sensei had us try to track her down through Konoha while she was under a couple of Genjutsu. I got us to the right area in Konoha and Shino managed to narrow it down with his kikaichū and Hinata spotted her." Kiba's recount of their Genin test trailed off into grumbles. "I can't believe she was just sitting at the Yakiniku Q. I can't believe she got the food delivered right when we turned up too..."

Hana smirked tiredly as her little brother picked up another piece of medium rare steak. Their Mother had been called away on a mission two days ago and from the sounds of it would be gone for another couple of days yet. While she would have wanted to stick around and congratulate her son, in the end somebody had escaped from the Konoha's Correctional Facility and she was needed to track the asshole down.

Hana chewed and swallowed a part of her own steak. "Anything else interesting happen today?" she asked absently.

"Yeah, actually." Kiba sounded surprised as though he'd forgotten. "You remember Naruto?"

Hana frowned as she thought carefully. "Naruto was that blonde kid you hung out with when you were little right?" Remembering who he was also brought forward the memories of what he contained. Poor brat got the shit end of the stick from most of the village for something he couldn't help. "Why did he stop hanging out with you? I thought you two got along."

Now wanting to admit that he'd beat the hell out of Naruto for looking at her and their Mother, Kiba shrugged. "Can't remember. Well, he's the dobe of the class these days but he walked in with a Hitaite today even though he failed the exam. Apparently his chakra control sucks so he couldn't do a Bunshin."

Privately Hana was amused at the idea that Naruto would be expected to pass an exam that required an illusionary clone to pass. "OK, and?" she prompted.

"So I asked him who he'd stolen it from, cos well everybody knows Naruto is a thief-" Kiba began only to be cut off.

"Kiba, I doubt Naruto was dumb enough to steal a Hitaite." Hana said deadpan. "That would be suicidal. If you're caught with a stolen Hitaite, you're sent straight to the Correctional Facility and that's if you're not executed for potential treason." The rest of Kiba's sentence filtered into her tired brain. "And what do you mean everyone knows he's a thief? If everyone knows he must be pretty crap, so how could you honestly believe he'd be able to steal a Hitaite?"

Kiba shook his head at his Sister. "Nah, you see everyone knows but nobody can prove it. If you piss him off you tend to wake up and find half your shit missing. There was enough of a pattern that the Police bothered to check but they couldn't find anything. Hell, Naruto doesn't even deny it. He never outright confesses but for Kami's sake I've seen him in the market selling random pieces of crap in broad daylight!"

"Wait, so he's good?" Hana asked with a frown.

"One of his accusers was a dude in a Neko ANBU mask." Kiba replied deadpan and completely serious. "And Naruto managed to steal one of this gray-haired guy's orange books. Iruka said that test was just a gag on his part but he still gave Naruto extra credit for it." Seeing Hana's eyes wide open with shock, Kiba leaned in and waved a hand over her face. "Sis? You OK?"

Hana's shock was completely justified. Some kid had managed to steal from Hatake Kakashi? Holy hell, Hana thought it would sooner be a cold day down there than Kakashi letting one of his books get stolen. With this sudden seal of Naruto's competence, an idea began to take hold in her mind.

"Sis? Why are you smiling like that? It's creepy." Hana completely ignored her Brother as she began to chuckle evilly.

"Right, screw this, I'm leaving before I'm traumatised." Kiba announced as he abruptly stood from the kitchen table and left the room.

Hana stared after him with confusion, before realizing what he'd just done.

"Get back here you little shit! It's your turn to do the damned dishes!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was stretched out with his legs covering the rest of one side of a booth in Yakiniku Q, stretching out tired muscles as he relaxed and waited for his unexpected potential client to show up.

After barely passing one of Kakashi's teamwork test , as expected the evil bastard began to put them through hellish conditioning in the morning before taking them out for a D-rank mission while they were still sore. It had been one week since team assignment and the day before he and his team had been hired to walk several of the Inuzuka dogs. He had not expected Hana to slip a note into his hand which told him to meet her at this restaurant if he wanted a job. More than anything, it was curiosity that had him meeting her.

Normally he got commissioned work through a couple of contacts that he had in the seedier side of Konoha. While he could hawk several of his acquisitions in the day market because the items owners couldn't come forward to collect them, he did have some items that were just too hot to shift without help. With a little bit of pay for their trouble, he knew a couple of merchants who were willing to take things off his hands. They also occasionally kicked work his way in the form of requests to steal certain items, ranging from a woman's ring and right on up to a bust of the Shodaime Hokage. These little jobs were what made it likely that he could purchase the land for an orphanage easily. They made him more money than what he could spend.

Spotting the brunette woman with the customary red fang tattoos, Naruto gave her an admiring once over before calling her to his table. The black crop top she was wearing outlined her breasts nicely and left a small sliver of her toned stomach exposed, while the black pants showed off long legs. Seeing her walk over to him, Naruto gestured to the other side of the booth and waited for her to sit. "So...what could the Inuzuka heiress want with little old me hm?" he asked curiously, jumping straight into the reason they were there.

Hana seemed to appreciate it. "I'm not going to lie, I don't really want anything stolen so much as I want someone humiliated."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, interested.

Not noticing, Hana's hands clenched into tight fists. "I walked in on my ex cheating on me the other month. Because of his skill I can't really do anything to get back at him myself, and he's done this so many times people just write it off as him being him, and it being the woman's fault for not thinking of his reputation when they started dating him. There hasn't been any consequence for his actions."

Nodding thoughtfully, Naruto swung his legs down off the seat and leaned on the table. "OK, so that's the why. Now who is the guy stupid enough to cheat on you?" he enquired as his eyes shot over her body of their own volition.

Hana fought down the flush that wanted to spread across her face. The last time she'd seen Naruto he had been a body with skinned knees and mud on his clothes. The man in front of her couldn't be more different. His wild blonde hair had gotten longer, while his face had become sharper and lost it's baby fat. From the cords of muscle that shifted on his forearms and the hint of his abs she'd seen when he was lying down, it was very clear that Naruto took his physical conditioning seriously. You couldn't say that Naruto was ugly without being a liar.

Pushing the thoughts out of her mind, Hana felt her lips quirk down into a frown. "Shiranui Genma, Tokubetsu Jounin, brown hair and he wears his Hitaite as a bandanna, while wearing the standard Jounin uniform and constantly chews on senbon needles." Seeing Naruto give her a look that said 'really?' Hana shrugged. "Asshole likes to spit the damn thing as a surprise attack." She quickly rattled off an address, confirming that Naruto knew where it was, before they moved onto the part she was unsure of. The price. She'd never paid for something like this before.

"OK, that should be doable." Naruto nodded before pulling out a slip of paper and a pencil. Scratching out a few numbers, Naruto slid the paper over to Hana. "I've knocked a bit off what I normally charge for this kind of thing because this guy sounds like an asshole."

Grabbing the scrap of paper, Hana lifted it up before feeling her eyes bulge incredulously at the number on the paper. "You want how much?!" she had only just remembered to keep her voice down, making her exclamation come out as a strangled squeak. "That's more than what I make in four months!"

Naruto shrugged. "What you've got to take into account is that in the end this guy is a Tokubetsu Jounin, making this job a lot more difficult. If I were to get caught, chances are I would be put through the system in the course of a couple days before being locked away at the Correctional Facility. I get caught, then Konoha gets me locked away as fast as possible to save face." He snorted with a bit of humour. "Last thing they want is to admit that their Shinobi are so easy to sneak past. So," he folded his arms and gave her a look. "You want your revenge?"

Hana looked down at the paper mournfully. "There's no way I can afford this." she muttered before giving Naruto a hopeful look. "Can I pay half now and then half later?"

Naruto shook his head with a grimace. It was pretty clear that Hana had never done this before. You don't negotiate on the price otherwise everyone tries to haggle on your contracts. "Sorry Hana, but it's take it or leave it. I've already knocked off quite a bit of the price." he announced as he stood from the booth and began to walk past her.

Hana reached up and grabbed his hand to stop him leaving. Having come so close to finally getting even with that cheating bastard, Hana was reluctant to let it go. Dragging him back down onto the seat next to her, Hana began to speak. "Look I'll do whatever it takes. I'll clean your apartment, do your shopping, hell I'll be a live-in maid and still pay your price as my money comes in if that's what it takes, I just need Genma to get what he deserves!"

Seeing that none of what she'd said had had any impact on Naruto, Hana bit her lip as her hand moved from his and rubbed over his forearm. Was she really that desirous to see Genma get his comeuppance. Looking into Naruto's blue eyes, Hana realized that what she was planning on offering would hardly hurt her. Genma had cheated on her two months ago, and the sudden stop of regular sex was making her irritable. "I'll sleep with you." She felt a burst of amusement as Naruto suddenly lost his calm demeanour and began to blush madly.

Coughing awkwardly, Naruto stared at Hana with a hint of incredulity in his eyes. Looking at her closely, Naruto's jaw fell open before clicking shut quickly. "Your serious." he declared staring at her utterly baffled. "You honestly hate this guy enough that you are willing to have sex with me." Naruto barely resisted the urge to pinch himself.

Hana snorted. "It's just skin Naruto. The reason I'm pissed at Genma has less to do with the sex though that is a large part of it, and more about the fact that I trusted the bastard when he said he'd changed." A scowl took over Hana's face, showcasing the hint of feral animal that her relatively normal face hid. She was still an Inuzuka after all. "You make sure he looks like a fool then I'm willing to give you a fun night." She smirked at him. "If your any good, you might get more, who knows."

Biting his lip, Naruto gave her a look. "If I do this, you have to swear that you will never speak of this. We'll both act like you paid me in money, the last thing I need is every attractive woman thinking I'll steal pro-bono because they're pretty. and I want a week worths of sex with you."

Hana leaned back in her seat, her top riding up and revealing more of her stomach, feeling satisfied now that she knew Genma was going to get what he deserved. "Deal. Just make sure Genma can't show his face without feeling embarrassed for a good long while." She outstretched a hand.

Looking down at it, Naruto snorted before shaking her hand. "If that's all, then I'm going to go grab something to eat."

Rolling her eyes, Hana once again tugged on Naruto's hand bringing him back down onto the seat. "Just eat here with me for Kami's sake. I've just paid you to mentally scar my ex and I'm probably going to fuck your little teen brains out if you do the job right. I doubt there's much left that could make this awkward."

Staring at her, Naruto let out a reluctant huff of laughter and grabbed the menu. Why the hell not.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto scowled from beneath his hood as he stared up at Genma's apartment building.

He'd had a job here before and it had impressed upon him just how paranoid Jounin tended to be. Every damned hallway was littered with traps and various pieces of fuuinjutsu designed to sniff out the use of chakra that wasn't a residents. Without the boost in reflexes active chakra use gave, avoiding the traps became a new kind of hell.

The apartment complex was one of several commissioned by one of the Elders, Danzo, Naruto was sure. While the man thought that most Shinobi should be trained to get rid of their emotions, he wasn't so foolish as to think that every Shinobi should. He just felt that emotions had their time and place to be used, and that Shinobi should be taught to separate their emotions from their work. Due to his explorations in the effects of emotions, Danzo had a surprising grasp on just how difficult Jounin found it to fell truly safe.

As such complexes such as the one before him were built. Shinobi and Kunoichi only apartments, meaning they could booby trap the hell out of every nook and cranny without the worry of some moron civilian getting a face full of shuriken.

Feeling the steady patter of rain on his hood, it was understandable that Naruto was in a bad mood. Which was strange because when he'd left Yakiniku Q earlier, he had been feeling fairly good, albeit uncomfortable because Hana had rested her hand on his crotch making his dick come to life while they ate, before she stood and left leaving him with a raging hard-on.

No, Naruto was in a bad mood because one of his contacts couldn't get him the money he was owed. He'd stolen something valuable, a jewelled necklace or something, and one of his contacts had sent it on to be sold in Wave. Unfortunately the courier that was used was shaken down by a bunch of thugs as some sort of tax whoever was running Wave had implemented. His contact knew this would be bad for business so he had given Naruto a portion of the money he was expecting, but had to beg off paying the full amount until later. Normally Naruto wouldn't have minded so much but Wave was usually pretty profitable. Whoever had gotten a choke hold on the country needed to be dealt with.

But that would have to be dealt with at another time, and by another person. He had a job to focus on anyway. Staring at the front door and the only entrance to the complex, Naruto cracked his neck to relieve some of the tension. This would be difficult.

His walk across the street was unhurried despite the pouring rain, knowing the the seals he had weaved into his cloak would distort the surveillance seals perception of him, making him unrecognisable. The seals were a very standard precaution, aimed at keeping any civilians out more than anything. Given the mass produced nature of the ones used on the complexes it wasn't difficult to create counters for them.

Entering the building after checking there was nobody immediately coming or going, Naruto quickly found the stairwell and began to slowly trek up the long climb, taking care to avoid trip-wires, pressure plates and at one point, a spring-loaded set of bamboo spears in the wall. Given that nobody had detected his last break-in the trap configurations were largely the same, making his job easier than he thought it would be.

Hearing conversation just as he reached a landing, Naruto ran at the wall and ran up it, bracing one leg against it and the other against the wall just above a door, holding himself in place in a corner just above the door. A rather sickly looking fellow and a lady with long purple hair, opened the door and began to walk down the steps. Before they could turn in the stair well and spot him, Naruto let himself drop down and began to climb the stairs again silently.

Feeling his heart pounding wildly, Naruto let a grin cross his face. The thrill of nearly being caught was heady but he had to be careful not to let himself get 'drunk' off it. While just escaping attention felt good, it wouldn't do to risk it and get caught.

Reaching the fifth floor of the complex, Naruto strained his ears for any noises in the hallway, before cracking open the door and check visually. Northern Jounin Complex, Fifth floor, Room 505. Crossing the hall silently, Naruto checked around silently before sinking to his knees and pulling out his lockpicks. While Genma had good taste in locks, it still didn't take long for a muted click to sound from the door. Letting himself into the dark apartment, Naruto wrinkled his nose as he smelt sex on the air.

Creeping through the entrances small hall, Naruto pressed his ear against the door of the bedroom and nodded satisfied when he heard the deep breathing of sleep. Funnelling his black smoke under the door, Naruto waited a few moments for it to take effect before entering. His target for the night was currently sleeping in his bed with an arm wrapped around a dyed blonde's waist.

After several minutes of searching, Naruto found numerous pouches of senbon, the ends of which he coated with a clear, scentless as well as tasteless liquid before replacing them exactly where he found them. After that he walked into the bathroom and picked up the toothpaste. Withdrawing a syringe filled with yet another liquid, Naruto threaded the needle into the toothpaste tube and pressed down on the plunger.

Satisfied with his preparations, and sure that Hana would appreciate his work, Naruto snickered quietly before leaving the apartment.

After all, before he had been a thief, he had been a rather notorious prankster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shiranui Genma yawned as he removed his arm from his latest conquest, feeling a pang of regret when he realized it wasn't Hana before squashing it ruthlessly. He hadn't even been drunk when he'd decided to cheat on her, he'd just once again freaked out when things seemed like they were getting too serious. Scrubbing a hand over his face tiredly, Genma pushed the thought out of his head. He knew himself well enough to know that he'd wallow in self-hatred and pity for a couple more days before he just moved on.

Climbing out of bed while being careful not to wake...Yuki? Yuki. Genma crept through his silent apartment, hissing as the late morning light hit him in the eye. Stepping into his bathroom, he went through the standard daily hygiene procedures, by starting with a shower and then brushing his teeth. Dressing quickly and making his way down the stairwell after leaving Yuki a note, Genma grabbed a senbon and slid it between his teeth, manoeuvring it into its proper place with his tongue. Feeling his stomach churn slightly, he gripped it with a grimace.

"Damn, I know better than to eat at Chang's when I go out." Genma muttered after the pain abated with a little willpower. But their curry was amazing.

It was halfway through the market that things got strange, as his head got slightly fuzzy and then quickly escalating.

The last thing Genma remembered was a worried civilian asking him if he was OK as he began to giggle. His giggles quickly turned into a scream as the villager abruptly became much more demonic. And oddly rabbit like.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hana felt like she was walking on air.

Whatever Naruto had done, he had fulfilled his side of their bargain absolutely. There's not a lot more shaming than a man screaming like a little girl and soiling himself in public. Everyone just thought that Genma's senbon chewing finally caught up to him, thinking that he'd applied the hallucinogen on them himself and forgot about it. Combined with the receipt from Chang's, a place notorious for it's poor hygiene standards but tasty food, they just assumed that the bowel related incident was the result of a poor choice in eating establishment.

Naruto did good work. She'd have to make sure to do the same for him. Even now she could see and hear people whispering behind their hand's laughing about the Jounin who had managed to dose himself and crap his pants. She'd actually been thinking of trying to talk Naruto down to a blowjob, because he was a teen, he should be damned grateful she would even do that. but after this she would be more than happy to let Naruto enjoy the full package.

As such beneath her pants and jacket she was wearing a lacy black number that would probably have the kid ready to burst when he first saw it. She wasn't entirely sure he was a virgin, mostly because of the adult status that came with a Hitaite. Unlike the civilian populace who aren't considered an adult until seventeen, when a Shinobi is given a Hitaite they are by large considered adults. As such quite a few Genin would be seen after graduation heading for bars, gambling halls and even brothels. Given that Naruto was ready to accept sex in lieu of monetary payment, she wouldn't put it past him to be one of the ones who goes to the brothels.

When he had arrived the previous night to report the job as finished, she had told him she would meet him at his apartment in the evening, if she found what he'd done satisfactory. He had nodded agreeably, writing out an address for her. When he'd left and she'd actually checked the address, her jaw had quickly dropped.

Looking around at the nice buildings, Hana wondered if maybe learning how to be a thief would bring in a little extra money. Usually only clan brats could afford apartments around here because they had practically endless treasuries backing them, or they owned the damn building. While Hana could theoretically move out here, she'd rather it be with money that she had earned herself instead of the money an ancestor's smart financing resulted in. Didn't mean she couldn't admire the buildings though.

Reaching the building that Naruto had specified, Hana walked through the lobby and called down the elevator. She could have walked up the stairwell but she felt like being lazy. Walking into the the elevator, she pushed the button for the top floor bar one, and wondered what awaited her in Naruto's apartment.

"God, I hope he hasn't done something dorky like put rose petals on the bed." she muttered lowly to herself. When she had been ready to go all the way with her first boyfriend he had done that and as such they hadn't been able to have sex because she was too busy sneezing heavily due to the strong scent of the flowers and scented candles he'd been burning.

Feeling the elevator come to a halt, Hana steps out when it does and walks to the end of the hall and knocks on the door. Hearing a muffled "Come in!" Hana shrugs and does as she's told. Taking off her shoes at the entrance, she pads through the apartment in the provided slippers and whistles admiringly as she came to the main area. From here she could see Konoha sprawled out before her and the Hokage monument as well.

"It's a great view, isn't it?"

Turning to the voice, Hana felt a smirk stretch across her lips as she took in Naruto's form. Wearing nothing but a simple set of black sweat pants, Hana could confirm her earlier suspicion that Naruto did indeed take very good care of himself. Fairly broad shoulders leading down to thin hips, his torso forming an appealing v-shap. Toned muscles without looking freakish and built for speed and precision. And judging from the small trail of fine hair leading into his pants from his navel, he actually was a natural blonde. She'd always thought you'd have to dye to get hair that bright.

Turning back to the view, Hana shrugged. "Depends on your tastes I guess. Whether or not you like the sprawling village or the endless forest that I get." He moved so that he was stood next to her and she saw him nod thoughtfully in the reflection of the window.

"I guess so. Gotta say I prefer this if I'm honest. Satiates my inner megalomaniac by staring down at the populace."

Hana snorted with amusement as she shifted her gaze and saw people moving along the streets, trying to get out of the rain that was just starting to leave small crystal bubbles on the window. A silence stretched for a few moments before she heard Naruto shift once more.

"OK, no point denying it, I have no idea how to go about initiating this." he laughed sheepishly, looking at her from the corner of his eye. all the sex he had been having was if someone was a sleep or they came to him and work with a flow at the mount. he never know what to do to start it off.

"Virgins never do." Hana replies and she feels fairly sure he is a virgin just from the awkward unsure air he was exhibiting. but in his mind naruto was nto a Virgin. Given that he made no move to correct she could only assume she was right. She turns to him with a smile. "A kiss is usually a good way to start things off."

Naruto snorts. "Like I said, I don't know how to ini-mmph!" He was cut off as he felt Hana press her lips against his. Naruto had never been kissed before and as such he was never quite sure what the appeal was. Feeling Hana's soft lips move against his own insistently, he suddenly understood. Feeling the heat of her body as she stepped closer to him, his arms automatically came up, one resting on her hip while the other reached behind her head and began to stroke over where her hair tapered off.

After a few moments of this, Naruto nearly jumped in surprise when he felt Hana's tongue prod against his lips seeking entry. Opening his mouth to her, Naruto awkwardly sent his tongue forward to wrestle hers, slowly getting a feel of how to do things. Breathing in and inhaling Hana's scent, like fresh cut grass and the slight taste of cinnamon from their kiss, sent arousal down his spine and through his cock. He hardened rapidly until his length was standing tall and pressing against Hana's thigh, as though begging for attention.

Feeling the hot bar of flesh pressing against her, Hana smiles internally. If Naruto learned to use that properly, he'd become a real lady-pleaser. A small part of her internal mirth was directed toward the fact that Naruto was a little larger than Genma, who was a grown man. She'd never claimed that she wouldn't take vindictive amusement at Genma's expense just because he'd been humiliated. Pulling Naruto back while keeping their lips together, Hana felt her knees hit the couch. Even though the windows were massive, she was confident that nobody would see them given how high the building they were in was. Falling back onto the couch, their lips separated for a moment so they didn't butt heads, but didn't stay that way for long.

Her shirt having ridden up in their tumble, Hana gasped as she felt one of Naruto's hands stroke over her side and move under her shirt to rest just beneath her bra-clad breasts. She smirked against his lips. Guy had good instincts, waiting for her permission before trying to push things. Removing her hand from his ass (when did that get there?) she grabbed his arm and tugged on it until his hand was resting on her breast, making his palm rub her nipple through the thin fabric and making her shiver.

Feeling the softness of Hana's breasts, Naruto silently marvels at what is happening. He had had sex with three women before this and all of them were under his complete control and unable to force him to stop, bringing a heady rush of power as he took his pleasure from them. But this was entirely willing and felt just as good albeit in different ways. Hana responded to what he was doing far more animatedly and well, the fact he was sleeping with Kiba's sister had a heady rush all of its own.

Pushing Naruto back for a second, Hana quickly sat up a bit and tugged her shirt over her head, revealing a lacy-black bra as the only barrier hiding her breasts. Seeing the appreciative look in Naruto's eyes, she grins and cups her tits in her hands. "Like em'?" She asks teasingly, knowing the answer from the bulge in his pants. then she removed her bar finally showing off her tits to him.

Despite that the nod along with the slightly dumbstruck look on Naruto's face sends a flush of feminine smugness through her body. Feeling the leather of the couch start to stick to her back because of hot flesh and sweat, Hana knows they have to move. "Take me to the bedroom Naruto." she said, actually feeling rather regretful that they didn't just fuck in front of the window. But it's the guys first time and things would be much easier on a bed where they had room.

His cock, which is doing the most of the thinking by now, decides that listening to the sexy woman would be in its best interest if it wanted to be buried in her hot wet core. As such Naruto nods somewhat stupidly and helps Hana to her feet before leading her to the bedroom. Opening the door, his eyes widen as he hears the sound of fabric hitting the floor. Turning to catch a glimpse of the new expanses of skin that would be revealed now that it was free of Hana's clothes, Naruto only had a moment to appreciate Hana's long toned legs now bereft of her pants and panties, before Hana's lips are on his again and he's falling backwards onto his bed. Then her lips left his again to nip at his throat before they began a blazing trail down his chest until she was just above the waistband of his pants.

Hana's eyes were dark and wide with lust. "Lift your hips." she commanded him. Seeing him comply, Hana gripped the waistband of Naruto's pants and tugged them down and off his legs before throwing them somewhere behind her, while her eyes were locked on the throbbing member that was now revealed to her. Extending a single finger, she traced the underside of Naruto's cock teasingly, smiling amusedly as it twitched from the sensation. Wrapping her hand around the pulsating cock, Hana stroked her hand up and down a few times, the heat she could feel in her hand seeming to go straight to her core.

Naruto could only stare down at Hana with a glazed look in his eye. To have a bed-partner who was interacting with him, touching him, feeling him and doing so of their own free will...His cock throbbed in the soft palm of Hana's hand, making her look up at him with a grin. He stared at her as she pulled back his foreskin revealing the purple head of his cock, and proceeded to blow against the tip lightly. The sensation of her breath against the sensitive skin made him inhale sharply. He stared hungrily at her lips, hoping she was going to do what he thought she was going to do.

Hana pressed her lips against the tip of Naruto's cock in a gentle kiss before she slowly parted them and took his cock into her mouth. Feeling the hot wetness of surround his member along with the wriggling muscle that danced over the underside of his cock, Naruto let out a low moan. Feeling his tip brush against the back of her throat, Naruto could only stare down with dazed eyes as the Inuzuka woman began to bob her head over his crotch, one hand stroking the part of his shaft she couldn't fit in her mouth while the other cupped his balls and massaged them. The sensation broke through Naruto's normally iron self-control, making him thrust up into Hana's mouth. Given that she pulled her head back easily, thus preventing his cock from entering her throat and the teasing twinkle in her eyes, gave Naruto the feeling that she'd seen it coming.

Feeling the member in her mouth twitch and pulsate as she continually sucked on it, Hana pulled back until only the tip rested atop her tongue and began to furiously stroke the spit-slicked flesh with her hand. Feeling the balls in her other hand contract, Hana was ready when she heard a gasp of pleasure quickly followed by a hot blast of seed that began to fill her mouth. Swallowing quickly Hana absently noticed the pleasant tingling feeling left on her tongue and in her throat by each load of cum that passed them. Naruto's tense body quickly relaxed as the last of his seed dribbled out onto her tongue. Pulling him out of her mouth with a pop, Hana lapped gently at the tip, cleaning it off before looking up at Naruto with a grin. "Enjoy?

Naruto stared at her with a glazed look in his eyes. Her hair messed up and a few strands free from her ponytail and swollen lips quirked in a smile, Hana look like a personification of lust to him. The image was reinforced when she slowly began to slink up his prone form, making him hiss as he felt the heat of her sex brush against his still raised member. It was when she sat atop it, trapping it between his abdomen and her pussy that he spotted it. Reaching up he brushed a finger over the small raised skin of a scar a little to the right of her navel.

Noticing what had caught his attention, Hana snorted. "It's irritating. I've only got two scars: one from falling over and cutting myself on my own kunai when I was a kid and the one you can see from an appendectomy. Don't have any cool stories." Seeing his lips twitch upwards at her complaint over her scars, Hana rocked her hips, making the slippery flesh of her pussy slide along his sensitive cock and make him gasp. "Don't laugh at the girl about to fuck you." Hana scolded him, slightly breathless herself. Something was up with his cum. The warmth of it had spread from her stomach and was making her feel flushed and sensitive.

Blue eyes gleaming with lust stared up at her. Shivering slightly under the intensity of his gaze, Hana lifted herself up, feeling Naruto's cock brush against her as she lifted the pressure on it. Reaching beneath her she gripped him about the base and aimed him upwards so that his tip was against her entrance. Lowering herself Hana moaned as she began to slowly sink down onto his cock, her inner walls spreading as it plunged inside of her, giving her a map of every vein and ridge on his cock. Finally after several moments her ass settled atop his legs when she could go no further, making him twitch inside of her. Feeling the minute movement, Hana shivered.

Feeling the hot wet flesh wrapped around his cock, alternatively clenching and relaxing around him, Naruto had to bite his lip as he fought back the urge to hammer away until he came. He shuddered as she pressed her hands down on his abdomen and raised herself slowly off of his cock before slamming back down. The rapid return of hot moist walls snug around his cock made him gasp in unison with her.

Horny as all hell, Hana quickly began a fast rhythm filling the room with the creaking springs of Naruto's bed as she bounced atop his cock, leaning forward slightly entrancing Naruto as he stared at her bouncing tits.

Hana shifted so that she was leaning back her hands on Naruto's calves as she began to rock her hips furiously, the tightness the new position gave her pussy making both her and Naruto moan.

Feeling himself coming closer and closer, Naruto reached between them and pinched Hana's clit between his fingers, rolling the engorged bundle of nerves in his fingers gently. Feeling Hana clench around him tight enough to bend metal, Naruto groaned as he felt her start shake and tremor. A wail bubbled up out of Hana's throat as the coil that had been steadily tightening inside of her rapidly unravelled, causing her to flutter around Naruto's cock rapidly. While he wanted nothing more than to just let himself pump Hana full of his cum, Naruto knew that he'd best be careful. "Hana..." he gasped desperately. "I'm gonna cum!" he wanted to cun inside her like all the other girl he had be doing with lately.

Hearing the plea in Naruto's voice as her orgasm tapered off, Hana lifted herself off of his cock and let it rest against her pussy for a moment. Grabbing the member now slick with her honey Hana stroked it rapidly for a few moments before it abruptly twitch in her palm and began to shoot out string after string of opalescent her belly button was filled with gooey cum, her midriff was coated entirely, and the strands of jizz shot far enough up that some of his jizz even stained the underside of her breasts. white fluid, the sticky seed landing on her abdomen before the strength of his shots waned, leaving a small few dribbles that landed in her smooth mound.

Feeling an oddly hot but pleasant sensation much like muscle balm to the right of her navel, Hana looked down only for her eyes to widen incredulously as the scar from her appendectomy slowly seemed to fade away leaving healthy unblemished skin in its wake, She let out a small bark of laughter that drew Naruto's attention. "You're a virgins best friend." she told him with a grin of amusement. "Healing cum that stops it from hurting and heals damage?" She snorted again. "You might want to check to see if you've got a Kekkai Genkai or something." Rolling off of Naruto she settled beside him before using the duvet to wipe the seed off of her belly.

"Glad you took this instead of asking for money?"

Naruto grinned tiredly at the ceiling. "Very." He smiled and look at her. " so when do you want to do this again? he asked her.

Hana looked over to him and smiled "maybe next week" he told him,.


	7. Chapter 7 : Tsunami

Chapter 5 : Tsunami

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. I do it for fun

START

Naruto huffed out a small blast of air as he stood in front of the Hokage along with his Sensei and team-mates.

For whatever reason Kakashi had suddenly decided to ask for a C-rank mission after a month of doing nothing but D-ranks. Naruto wasn't too irritated with the chores if he was honest, he had picked up a fair bit of extra change by taking a few pieces along with him to sell on the missions. If people saw something shiny that they wanted, they didn't tend to care much just where it had come from.

"A C-rank Kakashi? Are you sure?" Sarutobi hummed as a stream of smoke escaped from his nostrils, making him look like an old dragon. Seeing Kakashi nod, he began to shuffle through a small pile of folders on his desk before smiling as he plucked one from the pile. "If you believe they can handle it then this should make for a good first. The client is one Tazuna of Wave, a master architect who is requesting that a team accompany him back to Wave and remain there to protect him as he builds a bridge connecting Wave to Fire. He is hoping to depart sometime tomorrow morning."

Naruto limited his surprise to a slight widening of his eyes. He had never mentioned the slight amount of trouble that his client went through to Sarutobi and yet he was going to be sent out to Wave not a few days later? Either this was a very convenient coincidence or the Old Man was keeping an eye on his dealings. He could fool Jounin and ANBU but the Hokage was likely a completely different matter.

"That sounds more than adequate Hokage-sama." Kakashi nodded before turning to face the three of them. "The standard gear for a month out of the village should be more than enough. We will be meeting the client at the gate tomorrow at 0600."

"Ah. Before you leave it Tazuna is actually waiting to meet the team that will escort him. Please send Tazuna-san in!" Sarutobi called toward his door. A moment later it swung open and with it came a worryingly strong scent of booze. Tazuna was an old man but it was clear to see he was far from feeble, his body still looking strong after decades in construction work. However it was clear that age was catching up to him due to the greying of his hair and if Naruto was honest, his fantastically bushy beard. With the spectacles shielding dark eyes, he looked like he could be the stereotypical grandfather, always talking about how much harder things were in his day.

The illusion was shattered when he opened his mouth.

"These are the Shinobi that are going to be protecting me?!" The old man exclaimed, his words slightly slurred. He glared at Naruto and his team-mates, only pausing on Kakashi with anything more than dissatisfaction. "At least Silver-head looks strong, but the kids look like a wet towel could knock them over!" He pointed his finger at Sasuke with a severe look on his face.

"Broody emo!" Sasuke twitched and felt a vein pulse at his temple. "Possibly a girl. Not sure." He grit his teeth. Hard. A grinding noise emanated from his mouth when he saw the barely veiled look of amusement on both Naruto and Kakashi's faces. Even Sakura's lips were twitching.

The finger swung over to Sakura who froze like a rabbit faced with a kunai launcher.

"Model wannabe with a big forehead!" Sakura lowered her head causing her hair to shadow her eyes. An aura of otherworldly malevolence began to spread through the room.

Sensing the possible threat to his testicles and his sanity, Tazuna quickly moved his finger to Naruto.

"...What the hell is with the whiskers on your face brat? Trying to be a cat or something?"

Naruto growled angrily as one of his buttons was unknowingly pressed. "Shut it old man! They're scars dammit, scars!"

Tazuna worked a pinkie into his ear with a disinterested look on his face. "Sorry what was that? Cats go meow boy! If you're trying to look like one at least try to complete the animal with the appropriate noises!"

Practically hearing Naruto snap from across the room, Sarutobi cleared his throat quickly, hoping to prevent Naruto from stealing the clothes of the man's back before he left the room. "Ah Tazuna-san, I can assure you that this team of Genin and their Sensei will be more than adequate to protect you from any bandits you come across. Of course if you are willing to bump up the mission rank I can provide you with a team of Chuunin?"

Tazuna grumbled but shook his head.

Sarutobi smiled. "In that case, why don't you return to your hotel and meet at the East gate at say...0700? Bandit activity tends to be at its lowest in the earlier hours."

Tazuna gave a nod of consent and stumbled from the room, quickly followed by the Genin team. The three of them work given the instructions to bring a standard away kit with equipment for about a month, before being ordered to go home and get some rest to prepare.

Leaving with his team, Naruto allowed himself a moment to wonder if he would be able to get away for a brief while to find out what was up with his client. If it was just some bandit group that had taken up in the area and had started to run Wave from behind the scenes then it would be simple enough to loan the client some money to hire Konoha for a pest control mission. Of course it would have to be paid back to him, but this client would be good for it. In their line of business having a poor reputation for paying what you owe was a good way for the money flow to dry up.

Nobody wanted the money flow to dry up.

And maybe he'd find that necklace he'd sent along. Naruto wasn't ashamed to admit he'd been fond of that piece. After all he'd lifted that of some snooty noble woman who had visited during a festival. Those little reminders of how he could fight back against the people who had oppressed him for so long were oddly precious to him,

Besides, if he really wanted to open up this orphanage he'd been thinking about, he'd need some really serious cash. The kind of cash that necklace could bring in.

Heading for his apartment, Naruto decided that it would be worthwhile to at least send out a Kage Bunshin while he was there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto grimaced as he shifted Kakashi's weight on his back so it rested more comfortably while glancing past Tazuna to the man's home.

He and his team-mates had come equipped for a fight with bandits, and people who had dropped out from the various Shinobi Academies at most. They hadn't expected to run into a pair of Chuunin, who while they were low on the power scale, were both still stronger than they had expected for the mission parameters.

However between he and Sasuke, they had been rather easy to deal with until one had managed to break off and go running straight at Sakura. Or rather, Tazuna, who she was protecting. Kakashi had reappeared and laid out all the little puzzle pieces so they could figure it out themselves, revealing that Tazuna had lied about on his Mission request.

Unfortunately it seemed that he and his team-mates were a bunch of bleeding hearts, and suckers for sad stories, meaning they soon found themselves on the way to Wave again anyway. They had taken a boat across and had gotten a good look at just what Tazuna had been working on.

It was in a word: epic. The sheer scale of the structure was mind-boggling and the fact that the old man had done it with such a small number of workers even more so. Sakura had been a little too loud in her questioning of Tazuna, causing the boatswain to shush her frantically, fearing any patrols that were going over the channel.

Once they'd made land, their luck quickly turned south when they came across the Missing-nin Mamouchi Zabuza. The fight with him lasted minutes and yet felt long and hectic. Unfortunately it had resulted in their Sensei being rendered unconscious through chakra exhaustion. Both Sasuke and Sakura were physically spent, meaning he was about the only person who was strong enough to move both himself and Kakashi.

And all this because of a man named Gato. Naruto's eyes darkened angrily.

He couldn't exactly be hypocritical and say the man's actions were wrong when he stole from people regularly himself. But to have such a choke-hold on an entire country, enough so that few people could actually work enough to feed their children? And to respond with lethal force when people began to get too 'uppity' for his taste, depriving said children of their parents?

No, he would be hypocritical. Gato was a bad person who had effectively seized the strings and was now treating Wave like a giant money-purse.

He was drawn out of his musings when Tazuna knocked on the front door. "Tsunami? It's OK, its me."

"Father?" A soft hesitant voice called through the door.

"Yes, Tsunami and I've brought the team from Konoha too." Tazuna said warmly, his countenance towards them having improved massively since they had defended him.

The door quickly swung open revealing someone that Naruto didn't expect. With long dark hair that appeared blue, and a delicate face with light skin tone that seemed pretty instead of unhealthy, combined with what looked like a fantastic body, Tsunami still probably caught a lot of attention from the male population of Wave. Naruto grimaced. With the state Wave was in, that was probably a bad thing at the moment.

After hugging her Father, Tsunami quickly caught sight of the three teams and ushered them into the house, directing Naruto to an empty guest room where he could put down Kakashi. Rolling his shoulders after finally depositing his Sensei's deceptively heavy form, Naruto paused as he was about to head downstairs, when he heard Tazuna and Tsunami conversing in what seemed to be the main bedroom.

"Tsunami? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Father. What I was able to get from the market today won't be enough to properly feed everyone." The poor woman did actually sound quite defeated by the fact.

"Well, that team saved my life so I'll go hungry tonight OK? Hell because I lied about the danger they had every right to just leave me on the side of the road, but they didn't. I'll be damned if they go hungry tonight."

Naruto felt a tired smile stretch across his face. Honestly, wasn't he a thief, the embodiment of greed and selfishness? Hell he was a creep who had his way with sleeping women! Maybe he was subconsciously trying to balance his karma or something for when his time is up.

Walking to the room, Naruto knocked quietly on the door frame, causing both woman and old man to stare at him surprised. He smiled. "I don't suppose you have a bow and some arrows do you Tazuna?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The longbow Tsunami had provided him with was a simple thing, just a strong but flexible piece of wood with animal sinew turned into a bow-string. It would be more than enough for hunting down something to eat, Naruto mused as he leapt from tree to tree. While it would be less tiring to run along the ground, he needed to find something fast. He had asked them to post-pone supper for a little bit so he could find something to bring back to add to the meal.

Naruto let a smile cross his face. Despite his lie, Tazuna and Tsunami were good people. When he'd made his offer they'd both wanted to decline because he was a guest. They had only gone along with it when he'd pointed out it would be in everyone's best interest to get a full meal. They were the kind of people that Naruto liked. Adamant that they would fix their own problems, only asking for help when it's absolutely necessary.

It helped that Tsunami was a gorgeous young MILF. Naruto would be a liar himself if he didn't admit that he'd already thought of using the black smoke to have a little fun, but like he'd just thought: they were the kind of people he liked. When she was taking him into her home and being prepared to feed him, it just felt wrong.

Kind of like it was with Hinata. Naruto grimaced at the thought of the gentle young girl. While the event felt good, great even, the guilt that bubbled up whenever he saw her was pungent. Ino and Ibara, he didn't give two damns about. They'd both been harsh and unfair to him, outright insulting him either to his face or behind his back. Bitches like them were fair game. Hinata had been nothing but kind. She didn't deserve to have something so precious stolen from her because he was a horny idiot who felt he needed payment for doing something without even realizing it.

He'd find a way to apologize to her. Somehow, eventually. So much for his first being a happy memory.

Pausing, he dropped down from his current tree and ran a hand along a small chewed-on bush, still quite wet with saliva. Spotting a trail, Naruto wiped his hand off on the grass and took back to the trees, hopping in the direction his new prey had taken. Seeing the deer, with horns on its head and all, Naruto let a grin spread across his face as he settled in his tree. A civilian hunter would be worrying about being scented by the animal, but a little scent killing solution rubbed on like cologne took care of that problem. While the deer could still smell him, he probably seemed like he was a good while away. Pulling the string of his bow to his eye experimentally, Naruto slowly let it go back into place satisfied that the string wouldn't snap. He really should have done it earlier, having it snap right next to the deer would've been embarrassing.

Reaching to his hip, Naruto slowly withdrew and knocked an arrow and drew the string back until it was level with his eye, resting against his cheek bone. He breathed in deeply and let out a breath, thankful that the wind was near non-existent that night. The simple arrow he had was the main reason he had asked for a bow rather than simply use a kunai or shuriken. If they wanted a good tasting meal, it would be best to take out its heart. Or was it the lungs? Naruto shook his head. A kunai wouldn't be long enough to reach the heart without attacking from the front, which would panic the animal and ruin the meat.

Feeling ready, Naruto dropped from his tree with nary a rustle and loosed his arrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunami stirred the pot of stew, feeling quite glad that they had listened to the blonde Genin earlier that night.

She had worried at first after she heard from his team-mates just what and who they had encountered on their way to her home. Having to go through two attacks by opponents significantly stronger than themselves, and then the one called Naruto had to carry their Sensei here as well. If she had known how intense the attacks on them had been she would have insisted that he get some sleep.

However he had overridden her arguments and told her that he didn't want he and his team to be free-loaders. They were being paid to protect her family and the bridge, at no point did the contract say she had to feed them or even shelter them. If she was going to do these things then he was going to make sure they weren't eating her out of house and home. And besides, a full meal would be good for everyone.

She had reluctantly told him where Kaiza's old hunting bow was, and had felt like a terrible host, having to send a guest out to look for extra food. She had been shocked when barely an hour later he had reappeared with a deer slung over his back. He had asked if he could prepare the meat in the old shed out back before going to do the grisly task when she gave her permission.

Earlier that day she had been afraid someone would have to go hungry if she was going to feed them. Now they were well set for food for several days, her fridge now stocked with several cuts of meat. All she would need to do is go into the market at some point to pick up fruits and vegetables which were about the only thing still well in stock.

Raising the ladle to her lips, she blew on it gently and had a light taste, before adding more salt and having another taste before resuming her stirring. While Inari might not like the Shinobi, he had grudgingly thanked the blonde earning him a small smile. Tsunami felt her lips twitch in amusement. For his currently nihilistic attitude, her son was still young, so he had looked away with a blush on his face because of his genuine gratitude before scampering off. Naruto was a kind enough man that he had kept his laughter quiet so as to not embarrass Inari further.

She knew he was technically a teenager, but the way he was acting was about as far from one as she had seen. He had surprised her with his maturity.

Letting the ladle rest against the side of the bowl, Tsunami quickly pulled on her oven mitts and gripped the metal handles of the pot and moved it off of the heated ring on the stove, before turning off the heat. She had a happy little smile on her lips as she pulled out several bowls and began to fill them with stew, glad that she'd get to see her entire family enjoy a full meal for the first time in months.

Picking up the now full bowls, Tsunami called out "Dinner's ready!" cheerfully, as she began to set the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto grumbled as he leaned against a tree, cleaning his teeth with a toothpick.

Over the past few days, Kakashi had been teaching Sasuke and Sakura tree climbing – well, teaching Sasuke tree climbing. Sakura had gotten it down immediately and was simply building her reserves rather than exercising her control. Their Sensei had been honestly surprised that he already knew how to do it, and it took everything Naruto had not to point at his reputation and say 'No shit'.

What Kakashi had taught him instead was something he would grudgingly admit was pretty cool. Instead of having him work on water walking, he had shown Naruto how to mimic various animal calls and others voices. The man would press two fingers to Naruto's throat and effectively guide Naruto's chakra with his own so he could do it himself.

Given Naruto's preferred source of income, it was a surprisingly useful technique.

Flicking his toothpick away, Naruto slid down against his tree until he could see glimpses of the night sky through the tree canopy. He was feeling too embarrassed to go back to the house right now, and with good reason he felt. He had effectively just lost his shit with a little boy. But when Inari had started accusing him of having an easy life, he'd been unable to hold his tongue. Right now, yeah his life was pretty comfortable but he'd earned it through risk and hard work.

Feeling his eyelids start to droop, Naruto decided that he'd apologize in the morning to Tsunami if no one else. Inari was young enough that he had probably already decided that Naruto's opinion didn't matter compared to his own. Yawning tiredly, Naruto's vision slowly went dark...

...only for his eyes to snap open when he felt a delicate hand shaking his shoulder.

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep outside like this Shinobi-san."

Blue eyes followed the delicate hand up an arm, to what was quite possibly one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen. Delicate features, long dark silken hair, big brown doe eyes and perfectly shaped pink lips. Blushing slightly, Naruto coughed lightly to clear his throat. "Um, thanks for the concern...?"

Perfect lips formed a gentle smile. "Haku, Shinobi-san."

"Thanks for the concern Haku-san, but I've slept in worse." Naruto said as he sat up slowly, his back protesting his choice of sleeping surface. "And my names Naruto, by the way. What are you doing out here so early, Haku-san? Aren't you worried about Gato's thugs?"

Big brown eyes blinked innocently at him. "Why would I be worried?"

Naruto felt his blush renew and raised a finger to scratch a cheek sheepishly. "Ah, well, Haku-san is very pretty?" he explained nervously.

Haku giggled at Naruto's embarrassment. "Thank you for the compliment Naruto-kun. As for why I'm out here, I'm picking some medicinal herbs so I can help my friend get better."

Though he'd forever deny it, Naruto was a sucker for a pretty face and offered his aid in picking said herbs. What he didn't expect was for Haku to impart a philosophy declaring that true strength came from protecting your precious people. After agreeing with her and helping her collect the last of what she needed

as he was looking for the herbs he took look at Haku and saw her back side. it was a nice round ass she had and he could see the outlines of her panties. it was hot and he wanted to see her naked. once haku had what she need to look at naruto and smile " thank you for all the help Naruto" she siad with a bow and started to leave before he called out to her. " will i be able to see you again?" He asked her but all haku did was smile and walked away. she was not going to say the hole boy line she made up to make people think other wise to her gender but she was happy to meet someone like naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto?" Kakashi's voice was quiet in the silence of the night. It was only a lifetime of experience that let him know his blonde student was awake, and he had to admit he was impressed when the genin didn't jump like so many others would have at the sudden noise.

When trying to sneak, it was never the prospect of being physically seen that caused the most stress. It was the prospect of being heard. A person's cone of vision was rather small in the end, and quite easy to circumvent. Every movement a person made on the other hand caused air to move and as such sound. Kakashi could remember some of his earliest assassination missions and how utterly heart-pounding a single foot-step could be.

When he first worked with a team-mate on such a mission, in the aftermath of their kill, his partner calling his name had him jumping with his hand streaking for his kunai.

Naruto had tensed and relaxed quickly.

"Yes Sensei?" Naruto asked as he sat up from his futon, being careful not to disturb his slumbering team-mates. The night always felt more invigorating to him. He had his suspicions that the smoke when it was still inside him had other benefits too. He only had to sleep for three hours a night and he'd be fully functional the next day, something he knew was odd. The night air just felt charged to him.

"Are you confident, and I mean absolutely confident, in your stealth abilities?" Kakashi didn't want to ask Naruto to agree to what he was about to ask, but with him still recovering, the blonde was likely the only one of his Genin that would be able to pull it off.

Curiosity peaked, Naruto answered without a hint of arrogance in his voice. "I like to think that I'm pretty damn good. Why, what's up Sensei?"

"Zabuza's as mercenary as they come." He began to explain. "The only thing likely keeping him here is the prospect of a big fat pay-check when the job is done. If you can get into Gato's estate and retrieve the funds...well he has no reason to fight us. Understand?" Kakashi hesitated before ploughing forward. If Naruto couldn't do this next part, he wouldn't think any less of him. "If Gato is...unable to protest this arrangement, things will go a lot smoother. The only loose end will be his mercenaries, and they'll be good practice for bandit extermination missions for you three."

Naruto didn't even need to think. He'd spent the past few days sending Shadow Clones into town to look for his contact, only to find out that the man had been taken by some of Gato's men a week before. If Naruto rescued him then chances are the man wouldn't be quite so difficult in future negotiations. "I'll do it Sensei. Tomorrow night?"

Kakashi nodded solemnly, guilty that his student would have to stain his hands the next night. "Tomorrow night."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto stared forward with his heart pounding in his chest as a guard bearing a lantern walked past his spot against the corridor wall, briefly illuminating him for the world to see, only to continue walking as he had been looking the wrong way.

Certain that the guard was out of earshot, Naruto let out a breath he had been holding. God he had been saved more times by luck than he had ever been before. He'd thought that the Jounin of his village were paranoid, Gato probably matched them. There were many times more guards than what he had been expecting, and those corridors with darker corners were frequently patrolled by men baring illumination.

About the only place that hadn't been well lit had been the basement. Naruto grimaced as he thought of what he'd found there.

His contact had been brought in and had expired before he'd gotten there. Several written logs detailed the interrogation sessions which were basically torture without purpose. They had wanted to know where Naruto's contact got his merchandise from. In a fit of anger, Gato had apparently come down there himself and stuffed a necklace – the necklace that the courier had reported as stolen – down the man's throat.

In the end, Naruto was sure that that the man's death was something of a relief. They had not been kind.

Spotting his secondary target up ahead, Naruto quickened his pace and slipped open the door to Gato's private quarters. He'd already gotten the money that he'd come for, along with a few pretty trinkets, and sealed it up in a few scrolls. One for Zabuza, one for Konoha, one for the people of Wave and the rest to go to Tazuna and his family. They were the ones taking the biggest risk for trying to defy Gato the way they had, and Naruto had a soft-spot for underdogs. Given that Naruto was bringing back the ledger with him, him skimming off the top would have been noticed and he would likely get a tidy bonus for his work from the Hokage anyway. By returning a portion of Wave's stolen money to it, Konoha would come out looking fantastic, and Wave would be much more amenable to negotiating with the Leaf.

Naruto would bring back a few things to sell to make up for the portion going to Tazuna's family, so the Old Man would have nothing to grill him about. He'd just hand the scroll contents to Tazuna before leaving. Naruto froze, remembering how chatty a cheerful drunk Tazuna was.

Tsunami then. She'd be more discreet and wouldn't accidentally invite people to try and rob them in their sleep.

The Old Man should be happy with the extra income and should be even more happy with the improved diplomatic relations.

The man in the ostentatious four-poster bed was distinctly shorter than what Naruto expected. He approached the bedside on silent feet, not bothering to waste the focus required to summon his black smoke. Gato would not be waking up after tonight anyway.

If it weren't for the casual disregard shown for the people of Wave, or the knowledge of how the man had summarily executed a brave man in front of his family, perhaps Naruto would have shown more hesitation.

As it was, he withdrew a kunai from his pouch and plunged it into Gato's neck. His beady little eyes flew open in pain and panic, his hands grabbing futilely at his neck in an effort to keep in the precious red fluid. His quickly dazing then dead eyes, showed a profound fear even as his struggle to live for just a moment longer ended.

Sighing, Naruto wiped the bloody knife clean on the bed sheets and returned it to its pouch.

Feeling the scrolls containing a fortune shift in his pack as he turned to leave, all Naruto could think was that at least something good had come of the night. He shuddered as his mind drifted to what he discovered earlier.

XxFlashbackxX

Naruto held a hand to his pounding heart as the rowdy group of guards walked past the door he'd just ducked into, slinging insults at one another, not knowing that they'd barely missed catching Naruto.

Happy that he hadn't been spotted, Naruto resumed breathing normally as his heart calmed down, only to freeze when he heard a muted shuffling come from the corner of the room. Before he even turned to look, black smoke poured from his body and hurled itself down the sleeping body's throat causing it relax into deeper slumber.

Turning to see who he had nearly awoken, Naruto froze when he saw the girl/boy from the forest dozing in the bed. Feeling slightly betrayed at the knowledge that he/she was working for Gato, Naruto quickly got annoyed at his own inability to decide on an appropriate gender pronoun for the androgynous person.

Creeping over to the bedside, Naruto resolved to call it a she, because there was no way that a guy could look that pretty. However his curiosity could not be denied. Peering around the bedroom as though to check nobody was watching, Naruto pulled down the duvet and fiddle briefly with the belt of the sleeping yukata she was wearing.

Pulling it open with a flourish, Naruto froze before slowly closing the yukata and then turned and woodenly walked away with a blank look on his face.

He. He was an appropriate pronoun.

XxFlashback-EndxX

Shaking his head, Naruto just hoped that Zabuza would leave when given the promised sum of money. If not, he really did not like his chances against the missing-nin or Haku. He was good at sneaking around in the shadows. Not in the land-bound clouds that Zabuza liked making. Naruto could fight, but why fight when it could be avoided?

It was time to get back to Tazuna's house. The sheer number of jackasses patrolling the recently deceased Gato's property had him a bit on edge. His smoke might make them less likely to see him but it only took one mistake and he'd be in the middle of a beehive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto groaned in relief as he sank into the couch in Tazuna's living room. Finally things were finished.

Zabuza had thankfully taken the deal, and was already leaving Wave. While the rest of his team was dealing with that, but Haku wanted to be with naruto. So Zabuza tought about and nodded aloowing her to stay with him. Naruto had dealt with two thugs that had worked for Gato and had come to kidnap Tsunami and Inari to coerce Tazuna. He shot one in the throat with an arrow and when the other charged he'd made short work of him with a kunai.

Tsunami had been shaken but she'd shown some steel and calmed down quickly, thanking him before taking Inari to hide with a nearby neighbour until they got the all clear.

After that it had been a rush to the bridge to help deal with Gato's thugs, and then when half the town showed up in a mob, they had to spend the day scouring the place for the thugs that ran rather than surrendered. As he'd been handling the docks and wharfs area, he was the last to finish late in the night and his team were already in their fuutons sleeping. Only Kakashi was awake, and he had headed to Gato's home in order to have a look around himself for anything Naruto may have missed.

Hearing the front door open, Naruto turned in his seat a greeting for Kakashi on his lips, only to be surprised to see Tsunami instead of his lanky sensei. "Tsunami-san? I thought you'd be in bed by now."

Tsunami jumped at the unexpected noise, turning to face him with a hand pressed against her chest. "God, you startled me Naruto-kun." she scolded him half-heartedly. "I would have thought the same of you."

Naruto frowned slightly, his superior night-vision allowing him to see the faint redness around her eyes. "Tsunami-san." he said. "Have you been crying? Who made you cry so I can go punch them in the teeth."

Tsunami giggled slightly at his question. "No one made me cry Naruto." she answered him honestly, before smiling at him...relievedly in the dim light. "I just went to visit Kaiza's grave, to tell him Wave is finally free." She folded her hands together and stared down at them with slight melancholy. "They were happy tears in the end."

Naruto lowered the fist he'd been imagining sinking into some no-names face and sighed. "Well, those are the only kind of tears worth shedding I guess." he shrugged before remembering his planned surprise. "Oh yeah, before you go to bed, there's something I want to give you." He grabbed his pack from its place beside the pouch and quickly began rooting through it.

Curious as to what Naruto was talking about, Tsunami drifted closer, assuming that the item probably had something to do with his mission.

Finally withdrawing the correct scroll from his pouch with a crow of triumph, Naruto grinned toothily at Tsunami before unsealing it. A lockbox about the same size as one of Tazuna's toolboxes appeared in a puff of smoke.

"...its a box?" Tsunami said with a questioning lilt, wondering where the blonde was going with this.

"Open it." Naruto prompted, picking up the box and standing with it facing toward Tsunami, proffering it toward her.

Reaching out, Tsunami did just that. When she did, her eyes went wide and she stumbled back slightly, having to put her hand on the back of the couch to stabilize herself. She had never seen so much money in her life. The box was small but deep and the stacked bills all had rather large numbers on them.

Looking up at the earnest blue eyes staring at her, Tsunami had to force herself to shake her head. "We can't take this Naruto-kun." she said firmly. "You've already done a lot for this family."

"So what's one more thing?" Naruto asked, grinning at her cheekily. "I'm a ninja, so I'm going to get a lot of bad karma in my life. Help me out with evening things up a bit." Seeing the hesitance on her face, Naruto playfully rolled his eyes. "Just take it as payment for lodgings. Let me stay in the guest room when I swing by Wave and we'll consider ourselves even, yeah?"

Tsunami stared at him quietly for a moment, at a loss for things to say. The young man in front of her had stained his soul for her family and had done so on his own. He had given her son back his hope and he was the cheerful little boy he'd always been before. And now he was giving her family a huge amount of money he could keep for himself, only asking that he be allowed to stay should he be passing through, something she would have done gladly even without the money.

Something inside her warped slightly. Naruto was a good man.

"Naruto could you follow me please? I won't be able to carry the chest by myself." Tsunami asked him quietly, leading the way upstairs after he nodded agreeably.

Naruto for his part was just pleased that Tsunami had accepted the money. The whole lodging thing would give him an excuse to swing by and come see Wave after it recovered. Finding a new fence in the town would be a pain until things got sorted out. Following Tsunami into her bedroom, Naruto put it down near her dresser as directed. His ears perked up a bit however when he heard the door close and a lock click into place. Turning around and seeing Tsunami standing facing toward the door, Naruto called out questioningly. "Tsunami-san."

Tsunami could feel her heart pounding like a jack-hammer. She knew she was fairly attractive, Gato's thugs had tried to convince her to spend some 'time' with them often enough, and he was young man filled with hormones. She'd caught him looking at her a few times with less than innocent eyes but hadn't called him out on it.

Not answering him for now, Tsunami approached her bedside table and picked up the framed picture of Kaiza, Inari and herself before placing it face down. "Naruto-kun, have you ever been with a woman before?" she blurted out before she could stop herself, speaking in a whisper.

Naruto's eyes widened before a red flush crawled up his face. "Um, Tsunami-san?" he stammered somewhat, taken completely off-guard by her question.

Tsunami looked at him tenderly. "Please, answer my question, Naruto-kun." she requested.

Feeling surprisingly bashful under her gaze, Naruto did as asked. "Just the once." he muttered, adding 'consensually anyway' in his head.

Tsunami felt a slight amount of relief. He wasn't a virgin, so his first time wouldn't be with someone older than him by at least a decade. But she was getting ahead of herself. "This is embarrassing." she said to herself before turning back to addressing him. "What I'm trying to say Naruto is..." she faltered briefly before forcing herself to continue. "Would you like to spend the night with me?"

Naruto looked at her hesitantly. "Tsunami-san, you don't have to do this." he spoke quietly, despite wanting to nod his head madly. "You're a beautiful woman, you shouldn't feel obligated to sleep with me."

Tsunami smiled at him, more sure than she was before. "Naruto, I wouldn't offer this unless I wanted it." Feeling her underwear start to get a little uncomfortable, Tsunami rubbed her thighs together. "I want it more than a little." she hinted to him teasingly. And she did. Before Kaiza, she'd slept with Inari's father and he'd cleared out of town the moment it came to light she was pregnant. Then there was Kaiza who had died over a year ago.

The first man she was with was someone she'd started dating more out of a want for company than real attraction. After that she dated once or twice but once it became clear she had a child at home, guys tended to call things off. Then Kaiza came along and he was amazing with Inari and he had a drive and compassion in him that attracted her like a moth to flame. When he'd died, she couldn't help but compare men to him and find them wanting.

And then Naruto came along. He was a shinobi, a mercenary who would and just had killed for money. But he was kind to Inari, he gave her back the son she remembered and then he just gave her enough money that her grandchildren would never need to work and he'd done it all with a smile.

Her first lover was an average man. Kaiza had been a good one. But Tsunami knew in a flash of insight that Naruto was going to be a great one, a man whose name would become common knowledge. Seeing her hint compute in his brain and practically hear the restraint he had snapping, Tsunami simply smiled as he crossed the room before gasping as he pulled her into his arms and into a kiss. She sighed softly as she felt his lips move against hers, before gasping as she felt his hands trail down her body, leaving a tingling warm trail.

Naruto took advantage and pushed his tongue into her mouth and quickly wrestled hers into submission, breathing through his nose so he didn't have to break off the kiss. One hand trailed down her back to land on her hip while the other reached up to cup her breast through her sweater. Feeling the generous globe of flesh mould to fit his hand, Naruto began to gently massage it, feeling the hard nub of her nipple brush against his palm.

Breaking off their kiss, Naruto insistently tugged up the sweater, pulling it over Tsunami's head, lifting up his own arms to lose his shirt as well. Once again their lips crashed together, passion growing and making their actions a little more urgent. His fingers worked quickly to divest her of her bra, a simple black affair which she let fall to the floor with a little shyness.

Tsunami's shyness wasn't given time to take root however, as Naruto's lips left hers to trail over her neck and then down to her chest. She gasped as they latched onto a rosy pink nipple, sucking at it and gently nipping at it causing the already hard flesh to be become even harder. Her hands never stopped moving always stroking through his hair as he lathered her breasts with attention. Just as she was starting to breathe a little heavier, Naruto once again moved, his lips travelling over her stomach until he was on his knees in front of her. Her blue skirt fell to the floor with a rustle of fabric quickly followed by her panties.

A yelp was quickly stifled as he swept her off her feet and brought her to the bed, quickly followed by a whine as a pair of fingers found their way inside of her most sacred place. She gripped his forearm and squirmed slightly as she felt the dexterous digits started to move back and forth, curling inside of her and stoking the fire in her belly higher. Though her mind was hazy, her eyes still widened as she saw his head move between her legs. She had to bite down on the corner of a pillow to muffle the moan that wanted to escape.

Naruto lapped at Tsunami's nether lips rapidly, occasionally sucking on the tender flesh, his fingers still moving in and out of her body. Seeing the signs of her impending climax, Naruto quickly found her clit and gently drew the pearl between his lips to suck it. Tsunami's legs suddenly tightened around his head, forcing his face tighter against her pussy as she trembled and shook with her climax, the pillow now being outright pressed over her face to drown out her cry of release.

Looking up from his occupation, the sight of Tsunami tossing the pillow aside to lay an arm over her forehead, each pant for air causing her chest to heave, quickly had him scrambling to his feet to remove his pants and boxers. When the clothes his the floor, Naruto climbed onto the bed between her legs before reaching his hand up to caress her cheek, getting her attention. "Are you absolutely sure about this Tsunami?"

Rather than answer, Tsunami reached down and grabbed his shaft, gently pulling it towards herself. Getting the answer for what it was, Naruto began to thrust forward, his cock slowly sinking inside of Tsunami's pussy.

Tsunami gripped his arm a little tighter but made no motion to get him to stop. A long drawn-out almost sigh left her lips as she slowly stretched to accommodate the pole of flesh pushing into her. It had been quite a long time since she'd last been with a man but experience let her know that the slight discomfort would soon give way to pleasure. Thankfully Naruto didn't just start jabbing wildly into her, but instead paused to give her time to adjust. When she felt ready, Tsunami urged him to move with her hips.

For Naruto it couldn't come any sooner. Tsunami was a beautiful woman and he never would have guessed she was a Mother from the condition of her body. His member slipped out from her depths with ease, aided by her abundant honey before sliding back in just as easily. She felt scorching hot wrapped around him. They quickly got into a rhythm of Naruto slowly sawing in and out of her, sharing quick kisses as she rocked her hips in time with his.

Things quickly began to speed up, the only thing stopping their pace from growing even more was the prospect of the headboard rocking against the wall. Small breathy moans escaped Tsunami's lips as Naruto pushed into her, each noise that escaped her bringing a hint of fear at the idea of being caught and also a slight thrill of excitement.

It wasn't long before Tsunami began to twitch and tremble around Naruto, her body giving off regular signals that she was close. Her legs wrapped around Naruto's hips and started to force him to thrust deeper inside of her, until finally she seized up, a surprising few words escaping. "Naruto-sama!" she cried out, only barely able to keep the volume down, as she clenched around the member invading her.

The sudden submissive words quickly pushed Naruto over the edge himself, only the memory of his recent scare with Ibara reminding him to ask. "Tsunami, where?" he grunted his hips moving with a mind of their own.

At first Tsunami didn't understand but the strained tone to his words helped her quickly connect the dots. "inside!" she whispered insistently.

, Naruto managed to plant his seed deep inside the pliant woman beneath him and pulled out of her pussy before finishing himself with his hand. His release quickly shot out to stain Tsunami's stomach, opalescent trails arcing over pales skin until the last few drops landed above her smooth pussy as cum leaked out of her pussy.

After a few seconds to catch his breath, Naruto arced his eyebrow at Tsunami, before speaking. "Naruto-sama?" he asked.

Tsunami blushed but looked at him seriously. "My Father is alive because of you. My Son is happy again because of you. My country is free because of you." A hand reached up to trail over his cheek once again. She hadn't gone into this encounter thinking like this, but the thought had come up and had taken hold. "You're always welcome to my home and to myself should you be in Wave." she told him, resolve in her words.

"Whoa, whoa, what if you find someone?" he asked her, her words both flattering him and making him feel oddly guilty though he didn't quite know why. "You're a gorgeous woman, you'll find someone you can make a family with."

"You're always welcome." she reiterated without a shred of hesitation. She then squeaked as she felt a hot bar of flesh pressed against her as he leaned down to kiss her. "But you just-"

"Guess I find you acting all servile is a turn-on." Naruto growled before resuming their previous activities.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Behind a giant set of bars, a giant red eye opened.

"You're a fool if you think using that smoke has no consequences human."

A dark chuckle echoed through the dank sewer they were in.

"You're an even greater fool if you think causing sleep and such is all it does."

A flash of long white teeth.

"A fool after my own withered heart! Finally a container that isn't a goody goody two-shoes!"

An oddly cheerful inflection at the possibility of being sealed in something other than a moral member of society.


	8. Chapter 8: Tenten

Chapter 6: Tenten

I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. I do it for fun

The walk back from Wave proved somewhat awkward.

Naruto wasn't joking when he said Tsunami and Haku were acting servile was a turn-on. They had kept going for the majority of the night, falling asleep intermittently only to resume once they awoke. Unfortunately the fact that Kakashi wasn't in the house and sleeping slipped their minds in the haze of sex and sleep. The man had come back to their house to hear them in the middle of one of their sessions.

When they'd come down the next morning, Sasuke and Sakura had both looked uncomfortable, having figured things out from a few of Kakashi's remarks. Luckily Tazuna and Inari had no idea. Though they were both incredibly confused when the Jounin had given Naruto a thumbs up with tears streaming from his sole visible eye when Tsunami or Haku wasn't looking.

Walking back had been strange because Kakashi had been utterly shameless in asking for details, Sasuke had actually looked somewhat curious and envious, showing he was indeed a teenage boy and Sakura hadn't been able to look at him without blushing madly. The idea of one of her male team-mates having sex just a few rooms away was embarrassing to contemplate for her. it didn't help she was rubbing herself at night to the sounds.

When the walls of Konoha had appeared on the horizon, Naruto nearly cried out in triumph and relief. Kakashi's questions had stopped being sort of uncomfortable and had ventured into creepy territory. The Chuunin at the gate had waved them through quickly, sending them off to debrief with the Hokage, standard procedure when a mission unexpectedly jumped in rank.

It was a balm on Naruto's battered nerves when he got to see the Old Man calmly grill and bitch-slap Kakashi's decisions regarding the mission before awarding them all a significant bonus in pay. The scroll of gains he'd procured for Konoha had definitely gone over well, the Hokage marking it down in his record. Foresight like that was what they looked for in Chuunin candidates after all. Naruto got a confirmation on his theory the Old Man knew about his troubles before the mission when he asked him to remain behind after dismissing his team.

"So my boy, did you find out what happened to your pen-pal?" Sarutobi asked, withdrawing his pipe and lighting it up as he settled in for a chat.

Naruto snorted. "I should know better than thinking it was a coincidence a mission to Wave just happened to be reserved for my team." He sat down in one of the chairs across from Sarutobi. The pipe was out and lit, meaning this was a casual meeting between them and not a meeting as leader and subordinate. "It's creepy how much you always seemed to know Old Man. I thought I'd figured out how to avoid your Voyeur Ball."

Sarutobi hummed around the stem of his pipe. "You have indeed, and I still haven't figured out how yet." Dark eyes twinkled merrily. "However couriers who have been suspected of being used to smuggle goods have not. Now you never answered my question, did you find out what happened to him?"

Reaching into his pouch, Naruto pulled out a bejewelled necklace. "When I got into Gato's, I took a wrong turn and ended up in the basement." A grimace crossed his face. "Guy was brutalized and had his package stuffed down his throat."

Sarutobi's eyes flickered to the necklace. "You're carrying around something you pulled out of a dead-man's mouth?" he asked.

Naruto shrugged defensively. "I didn't particularly want to let go of this piece anyway, and this is far too valuable to leave behind." He liked collecting things, so sue him. Some collected swords, some collected stamps. Naruto liked to collect pretty things, pleasing to the eye.

A hand was raised consolingly. "I have no room to judge anyone my boy, though..." Sarutobi squinted at the necklace dangling from Naruto's fingers. "That looks suspiciously like a necklace a Ryuuji-san reported as stolen a few weeks ago."

The necklace suddenly disappeared. "I have no idea of what you speak Old Man." Naruto said dryly, picking idly at his ear. "You having a senior moment? Maybe your age is catching up with you?"

A vein started pulsing on Sarutobi's forehead. "I'm nowhere near that old yet brat!" he yelled angrily before calming down. "Did you find a replacement fence?" he then questioned, no longer dancing around the issue.

Naruto looked somewhat surprised. "Yes actually." Conversations with his team had led to Tsunami quickly figuring out he had sticky fingers when it came to shiny things. After their night together, Naruto had idly asked her what she was going to do with the money. She had told him she was opening up a small shop with it. He hadn't expected her to then demand a crash course on acting as a fence.

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure your choice is trustworthy? Wave still has a long road to recovery, many would jump at the chance you offer them without much thought." Unstable regions were great for establishing new lines of communication in the underworld, but desperate people also complicated matters greatly. Seeing Naruto nod his head firmly, Sarutobi let it go.

Sensing that it was time for the conversation to draw to a close, Naruto just had a single question for the older man before he left. "Hey Old Man. You know a good place that does custom weapons?"

"Oh? What are you looking for Naruto? Some places are better than others for specific orders." Sarutobi questioned in turn, curious what had Naruto's attention.

A sheepish rub along the back of his head. "When we were in Wave, I used an old hunting bow for a little bit. Found myself liking it a bit more than I expected."

"In that case, the only place that comes to mind would have to be Higurashi's. It's the only one that comes to mind that would make a bow appropriate for Shinobi work. Now I don't mean to kick you out my boy but this paperwork waits for no man." Sarutobi spoke while glaring at the pile of papers on his desk distastefully.

"Thanks Old Man." Naruto nodded and made his way out of the room.

Higurashi's huh? He'd have to check it out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tenten grunted with exertion as she lifted a box filled with standard kunai up onto a store shelf, the deadly implements bundled into groups of ten inside. Working at the shop was the only reason she was able to hurl around as many weapons as she did, abusing the hell out of her employee discount whenever she needed to restock.

The owner never handled taking orders or working the shop floor, spending all of his time in the forge round back, making custom weapons without ever meeting whoever they were for. However despite that the man never needed to make more than one attempt, somehow always making it just the way the client wanted it.

"Tenten, are you nearly done? Gai-sensei has the forms for entry into the Chuunin exams." A voice that sounded nearly disinterested broke the silence of the shop.

"Just gimme a sec Neji, the old man always knows if I step out early. You go on ahead, try to make sure I don't walk in on Lee and Sensei doing their freaky genjutsu." Tenten grumbled in reply. The owner was pretty great about most things but he made sure he got his fair share of work out of Tenten, somehow able to preternaturally determine if his young worker stepped foot out of the shop before her shift was up, even if only by a few seconds.

Neji nodded in reply and turned to leave the store, however he collided with someone who just entered the shop, knocking her team-mate over. The blonde guy offered a hand up but Neji just brushed it aside and did the whole stare down his nose thing at him. The blonde looked distinctly unimpressed but looked somewhat familiar to Tenten.

From her place in the shop, she couldn't hear the words that were being exchanged but they evidently not friendly in the least. Neji then brushed past the other guy who then began to walk toward her, allowing her to catch the last of what he was saying.

"...cking stick up his ass, prick. Took his wallet once. Just once. His family's rich, they wouldn't miss it."

Tenten's eyes widened before narrowing. This brat was the one who'd stolen Neji's wallet a couple months ago? Without his ID, Neji had to go through a lot of shit to get a new one, along with the various tests that were required to verify he was who he said he was. You'd think that the Byakugan would serve as enough proof for most, but office Ninja were notoriously anal about such things.

The guy finally reached her finally, but the look in her eyes evidently got across pretty well causing his face to fall slightly.

Oh Tenten would still serve him. But she could be as difficult and unhelpful as possible in the meanwhile. Her team had been unable to go on a mission for two weeks because of this asshole.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Needless to say, when the girl behind the counter proved to be a major pain in the ass before helping him, Naruto was in a bad mood when he left Higurashi's. He didn't know what he'd done to her to get that treatment, but she acted like he was a piece of shit stuck to her sandal and Naruto got that often enough with damn near everyone else in the village.

At least she'd taken down the features he'd asked to have included with his bow. If some grudge had led to his purchase being messed with, he'd have had a damn fit in the middle of the shop. It was a shame really. She would have looked cuter without that sneer on her face. The little hair-buns were oddly endearing.

Putting it out of his mind, Naruto headed into Konoha's shadier side to get to his real home. Going through the usual song and dance to get up into the loft, Naruto felt a sense of peace envelop him as he looked at the various objects of great value he had surrounding him.

Withdrawing the necklace from his pouch once again, Naruto approached a small white bust and wrapped the necklace about its neck with an almost tender care. He didn't know why he'd tried to sell it. The bust had looked out of place without the expensive jewellery gracing its neck. Naruto stepped back and looked around his loft, the sense of peace dimming slightly.

Recently the thrill had been fading. Oh it was still there, but the last time he'd felt a true adrenaline pounding sense of excitement on a heist had been far too long ago. Things had actually gotten too easy for him. The value of the objects had begun to fall into second place for reasons to take them. Rather it was the difficulty involved in getting to the object.

Shaking his head, Naruto simply began to trail his hands over a long table that held the less valuable objects. All sorts covered its surface, from the dinged forehead projector of a Kumogakure ninja to a tattered war fan from Suna. His hand paused over a slim metal band with fuuinjutsu etched into the surface.

An Iwa slave band. The arguments between Konoha and Iwa had to start somewhere, and the Iwa mine-slaves were a big part of it. A large portion of Iwa's economy came from the rare metals their mines pulled up, and using slave labour meant they didn't have to pay to pull it out of the earth. He'd found the band in the home of an old retired Shinobi, a man who had thrown an apple at Naruto once upon a time.

It was a cruel piece of work, and Naruto's understanding of fuuinjutsu let him know just what it did. Not only was the collar able to cause pain, there was a 'leash' system with the band. When a corresponding seal was drawn, whoever was wearing the collar would be unable to walk a certain distance from the seal. If they tried to force it, they would be caused pain. If they tried again then they were sealed into a sort of pseudo-storage seal to be released at the seal masters discretion.

His hand then moved over his store of capture scrolls. He'd had to use them a few times on his trips out of Konoha, having used them to recover people who worked in his particular network. Much like the storage seal used by the slave-band, when a living person was placed inside one of these they entered a sort of stasis, literally removing them temporarily from the flow of time.

Putting the one he'd picked up down, already having several as part of his mission gear loadout, Naruto shook off the slight melancholy he'd been feeling. When he first purchased this building he'd never expected to fill up as much of the loft as he did. With the numerous display cases and the like packed to bursting, he'd actually have to make use of the lower floors.

At least the windows were already boarded up.

And seeing as the Chuunin exams were on their way, he'd get a chance to make a start on filling them up when the nobles started circling like vultures. Nothing brought more excitement to their lives than young teenagers competing in blood sport against one another. Sure they'd act disgusted and disturbed when they saw an actual death but the same faces still showed up when they cycled back around to Konoha.

There may not be as much satisfaction in stealing from clueless nobles, but there was certainly satisfaction in taking the self-important jackasses valuables. They always bitched and moaned despite the fact they could probably easily buy a couple of replacements.

Most just looked at them and felt wanting. The nobles looked around them and knew what it meant to have what others wanted. Naruto looked unto others and saw what they have, wants it and then he takes it for his own. Want, take, have. The modus operandi of thieves everywhere. A stray mote of dust caused Naruto's nose to twitch and then sneeze.

He really wished he could get a maid. With most of his days taken up by training or missions with his team, dust had way too much time to build up. Naruto studiously ignored the fact that for once he had the entire day to himself and only needed to meet with Team 7 the next afternoon. He'd just got back from after a long day of running back from Wave, he could relax.

He'd get his rest now and make a hell of a profit during the exams. With that cheerful thought, Naruto left his sanctuary, pausing before he stepped out to create a few shadow clones. The three extra blondes that appeared all nodded at him and headed deeper into the decrepit building while their creator left. They knew what they had to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto cursed as he tumbled across the ground before slamming into a tree. His eyes fluttered for a second before snapping open with a new flare of red taking over his irises. He struggled to his feet before diving to the floor again to avoid an impossibly fast moving foot heading towards his head. Unfortunately his path took him straight into the waiting hand of Orochimaru.

"Now, Naruto-kun, while playing with you has been fun, I need to get back to Sasuke-kun." A frightening smile crossed the rogue Sannin's face. "Seeing the Sharingan wake in his eyes at its second stage already...he truly deserves my gift."

Naruto growled weakly before gasping in pain as the hand not holding him suddenly gained flames on its finger tips and slammed into his stomach. His mind fell into a haze as he dropped to floor, an ache throbbing where he had just been struck. He panicked for a moment as an oddly cold feeling began to sweep through him, his eyes falling shut as his consciousness was robbed from him.

….Only for his eyes to snap open and his ears to be met with sound of dripping water. Blue eyes panned around what he could see in the darkness.

"...how the hell did I end up in a sewer?"

"Its always been like this brat. Damp, kinda musty and very, very dark."

The sudden booming noise nearly had Naruto jumping out of his skin, as he spun around to confront the source of the voice. Any plans he had to fight died a quick death as he looked up into a giant pair of glowing red eyes. "...Kyuubi."

A chuckle emanated from the darkness. "Why yes, I do happen to be called that. My name however is Kurama. And we have something much more important to talk about."

Naruto looked up at the biiju somewhat nonplussed. "Sorry, I really don't know what could take precedence over meeting a several story tall giant fox that can clear mountains with a hop."

"You can marvel at my magnificence later. What's important is that the creepy snake albino done goofed." Despite saying that Kurama sounded far too amused. "Settle down, kid, you're about to get a quick crash course in the world."

Naruto opened his mouth to argue, only to fall on his ass as a veritable wall of killing intent knocked the air out of him when an eye narrowed dangerously at him.

"Right now that I have you're attention: that smoke you like throwing around so much? It doesn't come from me." A giant mass shifted behind the massive cage as Kurama got up to pace. "As I'm sure you know, a dimension exists alongside that of the Elemental Nations, home to the summoning creatures."

Naruto did indeed know that. Iruka had given a sort of lecture on the effects fuuinjutsu had on history, including the discovery of the Summoning realm. It was one of the few lectures he remembered for being interesting.

"What you don't know is that there is another dimension that exists. If the summoning realm is next to the Elemental Nations, this is somewhat below and yet intersecting them. The beings there exist solely as a form of spiritual consciousness if you will." Kurama paused in his movement. "It is there I first existed before I came to be here – I will explain how later – My 'father' despite his power could not give consciousness to masses of chakra, instead he drew on our spirits to 'occupy' the chakra."

A wistful air began to emanate from the Kyuubi. "You have no idea how it is to simply exist, nothing but a stream of thought and desires that cannot be sated. I believe we once had physical forms but something changed that. To suddenly know what it is to touch, to hear, and speak and taste...words cannot describe it."

"The beings that occupy this sub-dimesnion can 'look through the mirror' separating our realities and as a result see humans fulfilling what they desire. They saw the joy it brought me and my ilk and knew envy. Unfortunately for them, the only reason we nine biiju succeeded in taking over the chakra of the Juubi was because we were the most powerful of our kind."

The water beneath their feet shifted as the Kyuubi once again sat. "Several try to join themselves to Humans so they can know at least a small amount of what we do. However two things must be met. They must be young enough that the host does not immediately expel them, and the host must be powerful enough that their energy bleeds into the separate dimension, acting as a bridge for the entity to cross. It has been either or for eternity and as such impossible. And then you happened."

"Were it not for the actions of your parents you would have fallen short as well. By placing portions of their chakra with yours, something managed to make it through. You need not worry that it will posses you. You've already assimilated it into your soul. It was from this creature that the smoke comes from."

Naruto couldn't hold his tongue. "What was it?"

"It was young, and hadn't existed long enough to gain a true sense of self. New beings are born from areas inhabited by humans experiencing emotions strongly. I suspect the one that joined itself to you was 'born' in a smuggling town or some such. It could be considered a gestalt being made of...avarice. Greed, want, desire. That need you feel to have was likely exacerbated by its existence. Wealth, power, status, influence...women. You seek to own them all and you know it. Its abilities were not meant for you however and as such it's presence forced your body to alter itself in order to accommodate it."

Well now, Naruto didn't like the sound of that. "And what exactly were the alterations that it made to me?"

"Yes. And the alterations...it made you more amenable to fulfilling your desires. That little voice in the back of your head, your conscience, the piece of your soul that tries to be moral...a large portion of it has withered. When you wake, and you will wake soon, you likely won't notice a difference. But your guilt and your remorse, those things that stay your actions...they will be largely silent. My power has been able to bolster that piece of you due to the seal, but now that it has happened there is little I can do to repair it. I can make attempts to, however I am not a charitable being."

Naruto knew there was going to be a catch. "What do you want?"

Kurama rested his head on his paws. "Simple. I want to experience the world as you do. I do not ask for freedom, too many would seek to imprison me again. With your permission I can link my senses to yours. I'll see what you see, hear what you hear etcetera, etcetera. But you're sense of right and wrong will never be the same again."

Naruto weighed the pros and cons but knew there was only one real choice to make. "Do it."

And his world was consumed with red.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Naruto woke it was to a scene he did not expect.

Several teams were surrounding them, watching on as Sasuke slowly broke an Oto genin's arms, while Sakura held onto him begging him to stop. By the time Naruto's head fully cleared, the Oto-nins had run off after trading a scroll, the Genin team consisting of Neji, Lee and Tenten had run off and Team 10 was forced to stay by Ino so she could help take care of Sakura and Sasuke.

Still slightly paranoid due to Orochimaru's earlier attack, Naruto quickly created a clone and pressed his hand over its mouth, filling it with his smoke. Knowing its orders, the clone quickly made sure its bow was secure before hopping off in the direction that the Oto-nin had run. Both Shikamaru and Chouji gave him curious looks.

"Even though they're a bit battered, they may get brave enough to attempt doubling back to try and at least take one of us out. I'd rather know if they do so." he explained, getting them both to nod.

"They did seem the type to try something troublesome like that." Shikamaru muttered before turning to his female team-mate. "Oi, Ino, we'd better get moving if we want to get out of this damn forest any time soon."

Having just finished tidying up Sakura's hair, Ino huffed and began to walk over to them. "All right already lazy bones, I'm coming. Just...give me a second, there's something I need to say to Naruto and I don't need an audience."

Rolling his eyes, Shikamaru walked with Chouji until they were far enough that Ino didn't think they could hear. Naruto was somewhat surprised when he saw Ino look at him with eyes containing remorse. "Look...I still don't like what you do...but I can admit that what I said a while ago was wrong. I should have known you wouldn't steal a Hitaite so...I'm sorry OK?"

Somewhat stunned, Naruto shook his head before giving the girl a smile. "S'OK Ino. Given what you've done I think you've made up for it by now." After all he had screwed her sleeping body senseless.

Ino, thinking he meant helping against the Oto team smiled at him before taking off with the rest of team 10.

Turning back to his own team, Naruto joined up with them as they started to make their own way to the central tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere in the forest...

Kin panted as they ran through the forest, Zaku's arm over her shoulder as Dosu remained ready to attack a few paces ahead. What had they been thinking? Orochimaru would never send them against someone weak, and he'd definitely never try putting one of his seals on one either. They could have avoided them, should have definitely left when those other Konoha teams turned up.

But no, the hotheaded jackass she was currently half-carrying just had to try and fight anyway. Then the Uchiha guy woke up and freaked the fuck out, and probably would have killed them all if it weren't for the bubblegum princess bitch. Zaku's arms were messed up, and the Uchiha had taken one last shot that had messed with Zaku's leg before letting him go. They just had to keep moving, slaughter some incompetent idiots and make it to the damn tower to get out.

Or at least that was the plan until she heard a muted thud from up ahead. Snapping her eyes up, Kin called out to her only able-bodied team-mate. "Dosu?" No answer came from the genin, despite only being a few feet away. "For fucks sake Dosu, talk to me!" Kin demanded starting to panic.

The reason for his lack of answer became apparent when the bandaged teen fell backwards with the shaft of an arrow sticking out of his eye.

"Fuck!" Kin shouted, stumbling back a few steps. Removing Zaku's arm from her shoulders, Kin slowly began to look through the vegetation surrounding them, senbon ready in her hands. She'd only seen one Genin who had been using a bow in the exam. "We gave you our fucking scroll, you told us we could leave if we did!" Kin called out, anger and fear warring for dominance in her voice.

No answer.

Heart pounding, Kin slowly started to inch back step by step.

"Kin?" Zaku called out, fear colouring his voice too. He couldn't even lift his arms after all, nor could he run. His eyes gained a desperate glint to them as he saw her moving. "Kin don't you fucking dare."

Kin turned and started to run.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME HERE YOU BITCH! I'LL CUT OUT YOUR—"

His angry shouting was abruptly cut off, Kin's ears now only filled with the sound of air rushing past her and her own breathing. Only the dim hope that she could escape stopped Kin from cursing as she ran.

Her heart leapt up into her throat as she heard a 'poof' kind of noise before something wrapped around her body, binding her arms and legs to her side. Falling to the floor with an 'oof' escaping her, Kin desperately started wiggling, only able to turn onto her back, showing her pursuer. The blonde kid who'd been knocked out was walking toward her, refolding his bow and placing it on his back.

She started to hyperventilate as she saw what she thought was her death approaching her, tears actually building up in her eyes as he straddled her.

"Please..." she begged, a sob escaping her throat as he stared down at her mercilessly. The nightmare became complete as thick black smoke started streaming from his mouth, nose and eyes before coming down to consume her.

Was it poison? Was she going to feel her heart slowly stop beating as it surrendered? She felt so tired...

Kin Tsuchi lost consciousness and also lost her old life in one fell swoop. She shivered as she did so, feeling a smooth leather covered hand cupping her cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke silently, his eyes snapping open in the dark night. Sitting up in his bed, he blearily wondered why he had woken up before his Shadow Clone's memories finally computed. He groaned quietly with irritation as his member twitched slightly. He had sent his clone to do exactly as he said to Shikamaru and Chouji, but upon seeing Kin it had decided to change the plan.

Dosu and Zaku were dead and decomposing while Kin was now ensconced in a prisoner capture scroll. The clone had left the Forest of Death discretely, and had originally headed for his sanctuary. Fortunately his clones thought like him in the end and it had realized that keeping an illegally captured Genin anywhere in the village was dumb. The Old Man would not look kindly on him if her realized he'd kidnapped someone.

Instead his clone had made use of their knowledge of the Konoha sewer system and made its way to an old lab outside the village walls which he knew formerly belonged to Orochimaru. Beneath the lab was a small area that served as holding cells, that Naruto used to store emergency supplies in case he needed to bolt. Naruto may want to be Hokage but he wouldn't stick around if the village called for his execution.

A small tunnel was slowly being excavated to there by his clones from his sanctuary. Without his shadow clones, something like that would have felt impossible without a doton specialist but now that he had clone labour, he had the means to make it a reality.

His clone had placed the scroll in one of the cells but hadn't released her, knowing it wouldn't be lasting much longer. Much to its regret. Before it had sealed Kin away, it had felt up her chest a little and noticed how pretty she really was. Its last thoughts were on how it wanted to release her, pull down her pants and fuck her silly before dispelling.

Leaving Naruto to deal with a resulting boner. He was exhausted and wanted to sleep dammit!

Opening the window to his teams room, Naruto shivered slightly but stepped out into the cold night, sitting on the windows generous sill. Hopefully the night air would cool his blood.

'If you're not going to sleep, you may as well experiment with the smoke a little.'

Naruto jumped higher than a startled cat, only his chakra control latching him onto the building preventing him from falling to the ground beneath. "Give me a bit of warning Kurama." Naruto hissed, hand pressed against his pounding heart.

'Take your balls out of your purse and man up.' The biiju said scornfully. 'And don't speak out loud, the mutant squirrels of this forest will think your insane talking to yourself. Just think what you want to say and mentally direct it my way if you want me to hear it.'

'This about right?' Naruto attempted to follow his instructions, choosing to ignore the mocking. At Kurama's confirmation, Naruto said what he really wanted to say. 'What do you mean experiment with the smoke? What else can it do?'

'You already know that you can see through it as well. Do so and try circulating your chakra through your smoke before it leaves you entirely. Brace yourself, it will likely be disorienting.'

Raising an eyebrow, Naruto did as instructed and let the smoke drift from his mouth. He could technically expel it anywhere, but his mouth was always quickest. Circulating his chakra as he did so, only to swoon in his seat for a second. To his surprise, his smoke took on an approximately humanoid shape...and suddenly he could see himself sitting on the window sill, his blue eyes replaced with smoking black pits.

'Holy shit!' Naruto stumbled backwards, before then glancing downwards unsure. He was floating in the air? He was floating in the air! Holy hell this was awesome.

'You'll be able to interact with various physical objects with a lot less difficulty than before, and locked doors aren't exactly such an arduous obstacle any more. However, this 'smoke form' will be absolutely useless in battle.'

Naruto absently listened to the Kyuubi, slowly floating through the air before approaching another window. With a bit of effort, he found himself moving through the tiniest gaps in the window to coalesce in the room. Looking around, Naruto huffed as he recognized Team Gai. He scowled irritably at Neji, then looked at Lee with a disturbed expression when he realized the bowl-headed Genin was still wearing a spandex leotard even in bed.

Drifting over to the sole female Genin, Naruto looked at Tenten and then back to Neji. Knowing that they were on the same team now, it was no wonder the brunette was so difficult when serving him. Feeling mischievous, he reached out and pulled down her duvet, revealing the tank top she slept in and then lifted it up, revealing her tits to the night air. With any luck, she'd have an embarrassing morning of flashing her team-mates. Though...

Reaching out, Naruto brushed his hand over the perky looking orbs, frowing at the reduced physical sensation.

'If you used more smoke and chakra next time, perhaps it will feel more real for lack of a better word.'

Nodding, Naruto moved to leave only to panic as he saw the smoke of his body start to creep toward Tenten's mouth, dragging him with it. For a brief moment he experienced vertigo as he was suddenly laying down with two unfamiliar weights on his chest and something missing between his legs. Then he was once again on the window sills, gasping slightly with bulging eyes.

'...huh. Didn't expect that. Looks like you've taken on a bit of my kinds nature. With more power, you may be able to briefly possess the sleeping and unconscious. One last thing brat, then I'll leave you to your fun: do that again but don't stop, just keep on pouring your chakra into the the smoke. Then go back to their room and do what you do when you want your smoke to return.'

Seeing as the fox had managed to help him so far, Naruto did as he said. Once again Naruto was floating in the night air albeit feeling more real. However his body was missing. Pushing his worry back for now, he did as the Kyuubi said upon reaching Team Gai's room. Naruto shivered as suddenly his body solidified and became flesh and blood in the room. Immediately, he had to hold himself up against the wall. That was the most dizzy he'd ever felt.

'Huh...it actually worked.'

Naruto froze and twitched. 'Kurama...did you just make me do something that could have been potentially dangerous?!'

'I said you took on some of my kinds nature...I was seeing how much. Much like myself, your consciousness can exist as pure chakra for a moment, and re-materialize your body where something of yourself is present...in this case your smoke. But don't get arrogant brat.' The Kyuubi's booming voice somehow became even more serious. 'You won't come back to life if you die like myself, nor is the ability something you can do on the fly...yet. Now have your fun and go back to bed. And brat? Once you've gotten started giving the girl pleasant dreams...try pulling back your smoke. You'll be pleasantly surprised.'

'Yet?' Naruto latched onto the word. Eventually he may be as damn near untouchable as the Yellow Flash!

Before Naruto could retort, the biiju closed their mental connection. Rubbing his hands through his hair rapidly in frustration, Naruto cursed Kurama. Now that he knew the potential abilities of his smoke, he wanted to continue experimenting. Naruto paused as he remembered the last few words the biiju had spoken and turned towards Tenten. The girl had turned on her side, curling up slightly around her bared chest, likely to shield the bare skin from the cool night air.

The biiju had given him one last tip on something to try with the smoke after all...

Approaching the slumbering girl, Naruto pulled her covers down the rest of the way, making her shiver slightly at the loss of warmth. Her bottom half was covered by a simply baggy pair of drawstring shorts, not exactly feminine but oddly suitable for the tomboyish kunoichi. The unfeminine attire was an odd contrast when taken with her hair now that he finally noticed it was out of their buns.

The chestnut locks were just reaching to her shoulder, but were actually a fair bit longer. Her hair had a natural waviness to it that made it look shorter. Naruto reached out and brushed his hand through it, absently sending out his smoke as he did so, sending the streamers towards the girls team-mates. For someone who'd looked so serious about her profession, Tenten had some really well cared for hair.

The sleeping girl hummed softly, her head instinctively leaning into the gently touch. Snorting slightly, Naruto gave her head a gentle rub before removing his hand, and sending it down to her chest. Without the interference of his smoke form, Naruto had a new appreciation as he palmed and rubbed her tit, feeling the warm flesh give beneath of his fingers, and the nub of her nipple quickly hardening against his palm.

Tenten cooed and sighed lightly at the pleasant sensations coming from her chest, her breath hitching as Naruto started to pluck at her nipples with slowly increasing force. After a few moments of this her thighs started to slowly rub together, while a small dark patch of arousal started to form on her light grey shorts.

Feeling his own arousal pressing against his sleeping pants, Naruto quickly tugged down the front, revealing his arousal to the night air. With a bit of squatting that had him thankful for his conditioning, he was able to press the tip of his cock against her lips, smearing pre-cum over them as he lightly dragged it up and down. While he was doing this, his hand moved from her breast and travelled down her body to disappear beneath the front of her shorts, confirming his suspicion that she wore no underwear. As soon as his fingers brushed over her moist nether lips, Tenten suddenly inhaled raggedly. he was happy she was also smooth like all the other girls he been with.

Smirking at her reaction, Naruto slowly rubbed at her most private place, causing her to rock her hips against his hand before suddenly plunging two fingers into her honey-pot up to the knuckle. A mewl escaped her mouth, sending her hot breath over his member, while one of her hands suddenly flashed down to grab onto his wrist, trying to force him to push in deeper. Obliging her, Naruto proceeded to oblige himself, opening her mouth with a thumb on her chin and sliding his cock inside.

Shuddering at the warmth he'd just sunk into, Naruto breathed out slowly through his nose, before resuming his slow fingering of Tenten's snatch. Each movement of his fingers was followed by a movement of his hips, shivering as he felt her exhale onto his member through her nose, slightly chilling the warm spit that coated his shaft.

Rubbing his thumb over her clit, Naruto winced as Tenten actually bit down slightly, unlike the other girls he'd done this with so far. Both Hinata and Ino had been gaspers and moaners. Tenten on the other hand seemed to move to clench her jaw as she came closer and closer to her finish – something that was distinctly dangerous to his manhood.

With great reluctance, he removed himself from her mouth, shuddering as her lips clung to him until the tip popped free. However much like the other girls, Tenten had started to slowly suckle on what he'd had in her mouth, making stopping all the more difficult. Trying to put it out of his mind, Naruto put all of his focus toward making Tenten cum, alternating between plunging his fingers into her sopping wet pussy and rubbing and plucking her clit, his other hand occupied with her tits.

Steadily her breathing started to get harsher and harsher, causing her chest to heave and her inner walls to tighten around his fingers. Moving on instinct as he felt her quake another time, Naruto moved the hand playing with her breasts up and over her mouth, while the one beneath her shorts pinched her clit. His caution was semi-warranted as despite Tenten's nature, a shriek erupted against his hand. Her hips shuddered for a few seconds as the tremors of her orgasm echoed through her body until she slowly stilled, still twitching from the aftershocks of her climax.

Removing his hand once she finished, her voice abruptly filled the silence of the night. "Neji." Tenten sighed happily, just loud enough for Naruto to hear.

Blinking, Naruto glanced behind him to the bed occupied by the mentioned boy before smirking. So that was why she was so difficult before. She had a crush on her team-mate. Shaking his head, Naruto recalled just what Kurama had said before. Pulling her shorts down her legs and throwing them into the corner of the room first, Naruto then held his breath as he withdrew his smoke.

He held still for a few moments before realizing he was an idiot. Just because he had withdrawn his smoke, it didn't mean she would automatically wake up. Feeling mischievous, Naruto decided on how he wanted to wake her. Gently gripping her left leg, he lifted it up toward the ceiling stretched straight, and climbed onto the bed, straddling her other leg. Aiming his cock at her spread pussy, Naruto pushed forward mercilessly, leaning forward to muffle any noise Tenten made at his intrusion with his lips.

Feeling the resultant moan die off as he sank himself inside of her in one smooth thrust, Naruto pulled back half-awaiting a punch to the eye. Instead he saw that while Tenten's eyes were open, they were heavily glazed, reminding him of the look he'd seen in the eyes of the drunk.

Withdrawing slowly with his eyes still locked on hers, Naruto shuddered as her welcoming heat tried to suck him back in, only obliging when nought but his tip remained in her, sliding back in roughly.

Tenten gasped and mewled but otherwise her eyes remained the same. So far Naruto felt distinctly unimpressed with Kurama's advice. This wasn't different at all. Shrugging his shoulders slightly, Naruto pulled himself backward once again, only to thrust forward with bruising force as Kurama's voice suddenly thundered through his mind.

'For God's sake, while she's like this, the girl is highly suggestible. If you give her orders, her subconscious will remember them. You could tell her to bark every time she sees a cat, or you could tell her to wet herself at the sight of you, and she wouldn't know why. This will work in concert with the passive ingratiation the smoke causes her to feel toward you.'

Balls deep inside Tenten, Naruto blinked stupidly at what he'd just heard. 'What?' was his lust-addled and distracted thought. 'What passive thing?'

In his cage, Kurama rolled his eyes. 'They'll start liking you more without any real reason, because you did things that felt good to them while they were under the influence of your smoke. The girl your fornicating with is highly susceptible to your commands.' With that said, Kurama once again cut off his connection. If Naruto couldn't figure out what he was telling him, then he really didn't deserve to know it.

Fortunately however, Naruto did understand. Well fortunately for him, and unfortunately for Tenten. Grinning wildly, Naruto started to thrust into her wildly, savouring her channel clenching around him as his balls slapped against her thigh. Leaning down, her leg being forced higher as pressed her ankle practically over her head, Naruto began to whisper into her ear. "Whenever you see me you will become aroused. You will not be able to cum unless it is with thoughts of me in your mind. It will not matter, who you are with or what you are doing, when you see me you will want me inside you. But when you do get yourself off..." Naruto grinned wickedly, grinding himself inside of her. "It'll get harder and harder each time until you come to me."

With his orders given, Naruto pressed his lips against hers once more and forced his tongue into her mouth as he pounded her pussy with the force of a jack-hammer. As he did this, Naruto realized just what Orochimaru's seal had done to him as he didn't even feel a shred of remorse. He knew it should have worried him but the feeling of Tenten's slick folds wrapped around him put it out of his mind.

The residual arousal of his earlier experience in her mouth made itself known. The moment he felt Tenten start to climax again, he pressed himself as deep inside of her as he could and groaned as he started to cum. He shuddered against her as his cock jerked repeatedly, filling her up with his seed. Still hard inside of her, Naruto remembered just whose name she'd said earlier. Naruto felt no regret for what he was about to do. Something about the older boy just rubbed him the wrong way.

Pulling out of her with a pop, he gently tugged the insensate girl to her feet, leading her across the room to the head of her crushes bed. Moving her so she was facing toward the bed, Naruto then moved so that he was stood behind her. Lifting up one of her legs, he re-sheathed himself inside of her pussy with a single thrust and then picked her up entirely, her own weight forcing his cock to spear even deeper.

Tenten tightened up in his arms, the sudden stimulation to her now sensitive snatch causing her to orgasm once more. Only this time a fine spray of fluid escaped from where they were joined, landing on Neji's face and pillow. At first Naruto froze and his gaze darted toward the door, sure that Tenten's cry had drawn attention.

When it became clear nobody was coming, Naruto looked down and saw what Tenten had done to Neji and muffled a snort into the side of her neck, making her squirm. Working his arms in tandem with his hips, Naruto raised Tenten up his length before thrusting upwards as he dropped her down. The new position stimulated the sensitive underside of his cock with every thrust, making him grit his teeth as he sought to prolong his activities.

Naruto's hips started to speed up despite his desires as he crept closer and closer to completion, each thrust filling the room with obscene moist noises as Teten's pussy re-accepted his cock. A small puddle had formed beneath them on the floor, a mixture of the seed he'd already poured inside of her and her honey.

Finally it proved too much to hold back. With a growl, Naruto grit his teeth and buried his face in her neck once more as he deposited yet another load deep inside Tenten's womb, forcing the already pussy to expel what it could not hold. With trembling arms, Naruto let Tenten down slowly, unsure he would be able to stop her if she started to fall. Beyond leaning against him, it seemed she was fine.

Lifting his face from her neck, he once again brought his lips to her ear. "Who do you love Tenten?"

The girls dazed eyes blinked once, as she was forced to answer honestly. " Naruto- sama." she murmured drunkenly.

Naruto smiled, before asking another question. " who do you want to fuck?"

"Naruto-sama."

"Good girl." Naruto muttered, satisfied before glancing down to see the mess they'd made on the floor. "Now why don't you clean this up hmm? Use your tongue." he ordered her. To his morbid delight she did exactly as he said, dropping to her knees before lapping their mixed essence from the ground. As he did so, he reclaimed his pants before throwing Tenten's shorts on the ground beside her.

"Once your done, clean yourself up, put your shorts back on and go to bed." He continued before heading for the window. Before he assumed his smoke form though, he paused and looked back somewhat nervously. "Um just in case, you won't remember what we just did, OK?"

The girl seemed to ignore him, continuing to chase down the last few drops on the floor, her ass in the air and showing his seed dripping from her pussy, making more mess for her to clean up. Shrugging, Naruto left the room.

He still had an exam to finish after all.

Chapter End.

AN: okay everyone. this is the last chapter that SleepyDog since 2015. every chapter after this will be my own and will go many ways. so with that you know what to do

im going to try and post once a week every sunday. so the next gril with be...

Temari !

Fav- and follow.


	9. Chapter 9 : Temari

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. I do it for fun

Alright everyone this is my 1st chpater of my own iedas. I hope you like it. also An at the bottem as always.

Chapter 9 : Temari

Start

It's Day three of the Chunin Exams Preliminaries and Naruto was borad out of his mind. it had been about 23 hours since he had his way with Ten-Ten and he had made clones to mess with her all over the tower.

Naruto had seen he run off a few time to her room or the restrooom to try and relieve her self of the Sexual tension she was getting from seeing him, But it was hard for her she need something but didn't know what it was yet.

it was nearing night and Naruto wasn't able to sleep she he headed up to the high floors of the tower and took look around and thats where he saw her. If he remeber her name it was Temari he tought. the first time he saw her was when Konohamaru was running away from a pissed off Sakura and running into a boy with lots of make up on his face.

So with a smile on his face he followed her useing the powers of his somke. as he followed her she was heading to a part of the tower no one want to and went into a room. it was the Kunoichi locker room. Naruto still in his somke mode. went in and hide in a on top of the lockers on the other side of were Temari was. He was her strip down. not only was Naruto getting hard it was hard for him not to jump her. when Temari panties drop naruto almost lost it. Temari had a peach shape ass and it was a nice godlen tan shade color.

When Temari turned around and head to the bath area Naruto got a good look at her fount side. her breast was at least C size on the bigger end but there were frim and the nipples were a nice pink color as his eyes went south he got a good look at her smoth mound leanding to her tight look lips of her womenhood.

As Temari made her way to the bath area she went to one of the more closed off areas where someone can bath in peace and alone. Before the door was closed Naruto made his way in and wnet to one end of the room and the clciked closed. with a sigh Temari started to the bath water getting it up to the temperature. But before she start she need to rinse off.

So Temari started to wash her body. starting off with her hair arms and back. Then it started to get hot. Temari took her time wash her breast in a way them would make anyone go crazy. then her hand went low along her belly then over of mound and with a moan along her pussy. what Naruto saw will never forgoten. Temari started to play with her self. first it was with the bath cloth then her fingers then the shower head till it was to much for the girl letting out a long moan her chest heaving up and down to the Orgasm she just had.

With a quick rinse and asigh she to the bath tube and sighed it was hard for her to get this when she was always around her bothers or Sensei . being the Fourth Kazekage Daughter didnt't help to the matter. But being he in the leaf Village had made it so she can have some girl time to her self.

After some Time, Temari got out of the bath and stretch allowing Naruto a other full look over her body. he watch the water flow down and over her body. it was hot and he was hard but it was a risk to use his moke now so he watch her got out with each step h watch her ass shake and jiggle it waqs a sight and he wanted that ass.

But that was for a latter date as she left Naruto left with a boner that need some help lucky for him Ten-ten was walking to the same locker room and he let himself be seen and if anything the glaze in her eyes said to him the smoke did its job. With a little jog she came up to home and smile.

" Naruto-sama what Are you doing here" he asked her with lust fill eyes. and a need. it seem like the power of the smoke work a little to fast but that was ok for him. " My Dear Ten-Chan i need your help" he said to her and pulled her into the locker room and all the way to a stall the was in the back. once in the stall he locked and looked at her.

Naruto dorped both his pants and boxers "Suck" was all he said and Ten-ten did. She drop to her knees and latch on the the tip of his cock like it was a life line. She kissed it lick it and made sure to get ever inch of his cock wet she eeven took his balls in her warm wet mouth. to Naruto this was what he need after watching Temari play with her self.

It was at this point that Ten-ten had his cock half way in teill he took over and puched the rest of his 8 inch cock into her. her nose was against his Pubic mound and with a gag or two she pulled away and went back in till Naruto took hold of her buns and started to skull the fuck out of her mouth, he need to get reless fast.

somehow Ten-ten was able to get her pants and panties off and undid the butten of her top of as the spit and pre-cum was leaking down her chin down her tits and along her belly to where he hand. her finger was not starying still as she played with her cunt. allowing the spit and pre-cum then went down to her hand to add a bit more wetness to her pussy. it was felling to good for her. this was what she need a lover and master and Naruto was it.

It was a good ten mintes and Naruto moun as his cum started to flow out and and down into Ten-ten stomach. As he pulled out he let his cum hit her face and tits. with a sigh and relife he looked over the girl and smiled. it was a sight to behold. " why not use my cum as soap and take a bath" he told her as he put his cock away and lef tthe locker room while Ten-ten smiled and ruubbed the cum allover her body. it was a great felling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Day 4 Night

It was the finally night and naruto was in the milde of a big plan to use his smoke on Temari. he learn that she had her own room on the same floor as the locker room where he watch her. so around mightnight he mad ehis way to her room from the outside with the power of hi somke. once he reach the winder of her room he saw that she was asleep and the windeow open and went in. once in he undid his smoke power and look her over.

Temari was hereing a long T-shirt then went down to her knees the sheet was off to the side of her and she was laying on her belly. Naruto wnet to the window and closed it with a light blue glow the Silenceing seal. it was a seal the was in all rooms of the tower to pevnt other teams on listing on team planes.

With a wave of his hand and out of his fingers the smoke wnet over to Temari and into her mouth. after a bit the smoke came back and naruto knew that she was under his contal. once he had what he wanted it was time to have some fun. he walked over to her bed and romed the hseet all the all tell it was off the bad. he looked over her tan lags and ran his hand over her legs. soft yet had at the same time. the ture body of a famale ninja.

Naruto started off with getting out of his sleepwere and looking her over his cock bobing in the cool air. once that was done he go on top of Temari and slide his hands under her t-shirt and hocking his fingers into her panties to pull them down and off. once they were off he slide his hands u and over her hips makeinf his way to her tits. she didn't have a bar on and they made it easy as he was now getting a good feel of her tits. they were soft. once he got his feel he removed her shirt and look over her back side. his cock was restiong between her ass cheaks with a eivl smile he stsrted to move his hips useing her ass off to get off or hotdoggin. this one ass he was going to love in the long run after a good bit of time he started to cum all over her back. ward after ward shot out and over her back the weaken shots went down and over her ass hole and then her pussy.

Naruto remeberd his time with ino and Moegi assholes. he reach over to his pouch and pulled out a bottle of gel. with a pop the cap open and poured it over his cock that was still between her ass cheakshe pull back a back allowed more gel to go over her asshole. once they was a sure amount he pushed the tip to her hole and pushed. it was tight. super tight. tighter then any pussy he been in. as he pushed into her ince by ince he made sure to go slow. Temari's face shoed a little pain but not to much as she moned a bit.

once naruto bottem out his balls reaston on her pussy he started to pull out. it was hard since it was tight. it was like teying to keep him in there. but after the first full thusts he lost contal and started to move at a faster rate. it was warm and wet with the added gel as he felt like he was going to blow but didn't know if it was safe to blow in her ass or anyones so with that he pulled out and pushed the tip to her pussy and blow his load of cum all over her pussy.

With his powers over the smoke it seems like he was able to make more cum. with deep breaths like he had done weeks of traing. once he caught his breath he look her over and made a clone to roll her over on her back. once her smooth mound and tits wer ein his sights it was going to be fun.

then he rembed what he did to ten-ten then he was going to do it to Temari. he pulled out about half of his smoke, Temari eyes slowly open but they had this cloud of mist over them. he leaned over to her ear and started to talk" from now on you are my lover. you will only love me and thats all. you will tell me everything do you understand me" He asked her

"Yes Naruto-Kun" Temari said with a moan. with that he kissed her and put the smoke back in. now came the right of what was going dow, he pulled out all of the smoke and waited he had some smoke on stand buy if anytthing happen, Temari open her eyes and felt wired. her ass hole flet like it was on fire and her pussy ware and felt like slimed was over it. She looked over to see a naked Naruto and something in her mind snap. "Naru-kan" she said as he got up and hughed him. to Naruto it worked and this was it his path to peace of becoming Hokage. it was a hard path but one with sex..

"Temari -chain we dont have much time" he told her and smiled. she understood and went back to the bed and spread her legs for him.

"hurry naur-Kun i need you" she told him

"Will do," Naruto said. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

He began to thrust began to slide even more into her. She'd thought she had been full before… it was nothing compared to then and there. It was like the feeling one would get after half a dozen plates at the buffett — of being so full that any more would leave someone whimpering. But unlike that scenario, Naruto just continued to push more cock into her depths and she continued to take it, whether her body (and mind) were equipped to deal with it or not. with the power of the smoke her mind was only about Naruto and his cock

"I'm not too far now," Naruto mumbled. "How do you want it?"

"Want- want what?" She'd been so focused on the strain of taking his cock that she'd seemed to lose track of almost everything else.

"Me to cum. Where do you want me to cum?" he asked, hot breath cascading against her ear — he was still thrusting into her. Maybe he didn't realize it, but when he continued to pump that delicious cock in and out of her greedy pussy, she seemed to lose all track of herself.

In fact, she lost track to the point where she forgot that nobody had came inside of her yet — not Shikamaru, not any sexual partner she'd had. Temari had saved that one right for the man she felt was worthy.

… and she couldn't even get her lips to form any words. She wasn't sure whether she wanted him to cum inside of her or not — her body screamed yes, her mind screamed fuck yes, but there was the tiniest part of her that realized she'd barely talked to Naruto before that day. Regardless, her eyes rolled back in her head; she moaned and groaned, fingernails clawing at his back as he continued to thrust, and he was left without an answer.

"inside" ahe said."

Naruto said. "Inside it is, then."

A overly hard thrust stole the breath from her lungs — she gasped and wheezed as if she had taken a hit to the solar plexus, but in reality, all that had happened was a fucking cock had hit her G-spot and made her see white.

Naruto grabbed one of her breasts in a hand, groping and squeezing it, twisting her pink nipple between two fingers. With her other breast, he leaned down… taking it into his mouth, Temari moaning when he did so; his tongue licked and batted at her nipple. Her sensitive bust being so well attended to made her almost quiver with ecstasy.

He sped up his thrusts slightly, still working over her breasts, still nudging and teasing her clit. It was a cornucopia of pleasure — and quite honestly, Temari simply didn't stand a chance. She was putty in his hands… and it wasn't long before the dyke broke and the water overflowed, so to speak. Or, in other words, she came, Her inner walls clenched ever tighter; Naruto let out a grunt. Temari would never recall the next five minutes.

It was no joke, no exaggeration — her vision turned stark white for five minutes; all she felt was rippling pleasure that flowed through every pore of her body; she heard loud moans, almost screams in volume, and it only took her a moment to realize that those were sounds that she was making. Thank God the walls in her apartment were especially thick.

When she finally came to, the white fading from her vision and Naruto's grinning face appearing in its place, all Temari felt was warmth. In her womb; throughout her entire body. She just felt… warm. And full. Why was it that every time she thought she was as full as one could be, he would surpass that feeling with something even more delightful? Only, 'full' seemed to understate what she felt. Something like 'bursting at the seams' seemed more accurate… it felt as if fully one-fourth of the liquid in her body was now his hot, gooey, thick, hot cum.

She felt him twitch inside of her.

"You're- you're getting hard again…?" Temari whispered, voice hoarse, teal eyes half-lidded and hardly able to remain open.

"I can't help myself," Naruto whispered, tipping his head down and running his tongue against one of her delightfully plump breasts. "I just can't help myself."

something was making Naruto go cazy. was it the seal that sanke put on him or was it the smoke. he have to test it latter.Temari whimpered as he began to move in and out of her once followed had to be some kind of pleasurable torture…

He lasted a few minutes shorter than he had the first time, because just like then, Naruto wasn't infallible. Temari was too tight, too wet, too hot — even with her more or less lying there, moaning and taking his cock without any sort of response aside from her hips gently bucking back against him, Naruto was more than ready to cum for a second time.

For Temari, there was a God — after all, it was either Him or a simple impulse that caused Naruto to pull out of her just before he came for a second of why he pulled out, he did. And he ended up firing an equally massive load across her belly — her belly button was filled with gooey cum, her midriff was coated entirely, and the strands of jizz shot far enough up that some of his jizz even stained the underside of her breasts. She just laid there, idle, unable to do anything but groan.

"Whew!" Naruto rubbed his forehead, finally, blissfully, easing his cock out of her. He was sweaty and flushed, he panting — he pushed himself off the bed with a grin, and Temari couldn't help but look down and notice that he was half-hard already just from eyeballing her nude body. "I think I'll go take a shower. Make sure you clean up to. tonights the last night here in the tower." he told her. "Yes Nuar-Ken," Temari murmured.

"Awesome." He went and bound out of the room without another word.

Temari tried to move — but she couldn't. Her legs ached; her pussy felt as if had a train had been run on it… sort of. It didn't hurt…But she loved it. her Naru0Ken was here with her. it just felt strange. Cum drooled freely out of her now, leaking down her thighs; the jizz on her belly didn't help her terrible state either. She could smell it, and it was such an overwhelmingly smell she wanted to lap it all up or allow it to remain, so the blonde could continue to inhale the smell of his essence.

Temari had forgoten to tell Naruto about the plans of the invasion of sand sound. she need to get up. once she got up she put on her t-shirt and made her way to the locker room where a she saw a girl with buns walk out. both looked over each other and in they eyes a misty like smoke glazed over and both smiled as Temari walked over and face to face with Ten-tenafter what felt like for ever ten-ten reach under Temari shirt and cupped her pussy allowing some of narutos cum to pool in her hand. once she had a good amount see pulled away and licked her hand clean and kissed her now sister lover and her masters lover with her mouth filled with cum. once the kiss was over Temari told ten-ten about what was going to happen and ask if she can pass the info to nuarto. With a node she walked away with a slap to Temari's ass and a wink with Temari going to get cleaned up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: okay people this i smy 1st chpter of my own ieda. i hope you like it and do what you need to do

so remaber to hit that fav-follow box and reviwe.

Next Girl is

Kin,

With the 2nd part of the Exams s coming to and end what will happen. next with be the 1st of a 3 part arc after Kin's chapter and the 30 days Naruto has to do to get ready for the final round..

see you in a week Sundays are updates or Saterdays


	10. Chapter 10 : Kin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. I do it for fun.

Chapter 10: Kin Tsuchi

An: So I want to take this time and Thank "Spiralturtle6" For Being A Beta Reader for this chapter. Also I am looking for Beta readers. I would like to ask anyone, if you have questions or hate mail just Pm me and we can talk. Don't just flame reviews, with that said let's get going.

XXXXXXXX

It had been about 2 weeks since Kin was taken by the clone of Naruto and placed in a cell. It was a warm cell. It had a very homey feeling to it, well except for the door being a door with bars. Kin was also wearing something to a nighty, a see-tough nighty, and naked as the day she was born underneath.

She wasn't sure what was going to happen but if she had to guess she was now a Prisoner of War of the Leaf but this was crazy way of showing it.

She had tried to get some rest but could not do so with a set of cerulean blue eyes always watch her. The Clone just kept watching her, not saying a word to her, with a smile.

The smile sent chills up Kin's spine, she didn't know if the chill was one of fear or something else, but she knew that that smile was one filled with lust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been 2 days since the end of the 2nd part of the exams and Naruto was looking for Kakashi so he could get some training for his match with Temari. That's right Naruto picked Temari.

He thought about the matches that were being picked for the 3rd part of the exams.

""""Flashback Time""""

The last remaining ninja were standing in a line looking like they wanted to go to war with one another. Each one of them got the chance to draw the numbers that would decide their opponents for the next round and the line-up was as such:

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Temari

Neji Hyūga vs. Sasuke Uchiha

Kankurō vs. Shino

Winer of round 3 vs. Shikamaru Nara

Sakura and Ino's match was just a joke. The 3rd thought he was going to die of embarrassment for how the fan girls' match ended.

The way it ended involved both of them knocking each other out, however that wasn't what embarrassed the aged Kage. It was the fact that the two landed with Ino's face facing Sakura's crotch and Sakura facing Ino's, the classic 69 position. That was a sight for everyone.

Hinata's match was one that had sent a chill around the whole room. Naruto almost got disqualified from the 3rd round since he was inch away from Neji's face for what he did to the girl that took his first time (consciously).

The Hyuuga heiress had fought with everything she had but lost to her cousin. The Med nins had come to take her away to get started healing her.

When she was taken away Naruto glared at Neji with the look of an angered fox and made a promise on her blood if they meet in the final round he would show him that a stick can be pulled from both ends.

After all the final match of the preliminaries finished the winners were told to come down so that they could find out who they would be facing for the 3rd exams. They would decide this by drawing numbers.

Each one had gone up to pick their numbers from a box that was being held by Anko Mitarashi. When Naruto went up he had a good view of her tits and made a mental note to get her one night.

As each person took a number the matches were made and the final round was set for one month from now.

""Flash back over!""

So here was Naruto at the Leaf Medical Centre looking for his masked sensei. He had searched high and low for the man and when he found him he walked over with confidence in each step. When Kakashi caught sight of his blond student he held up his hand "Don't say it Naruto, I know what you want but I can't train you, I gotta train Sasuke" he said.

"But why?" Naruto whined. Before he could start his rant about how Kakashi was playing favourites by only training his teme of a teammate Kakashi cut in "I found someone else to train you" he said with an eye smile.

Naruto had felt a horrible chill go up his spine when someone cleared their throat from behind him. When he turned around the boy felt his spirit crash.

Enter one Ebisu, a closet pervert and someone Naruto would not like to associate himself with. Narutos eye started to twitch in annoyance.

"WHY THE HELL AM I GOING TO BE TRAINED BY A GOD DAMN PER..." before Naruto could finish his rant about Ebisu. Ebisu had placed his hand over his mouth to keep him quiet and promised to teach him something good.

Naruto was sceptical at first, but agreed. He didn't really know many other Jounin that would actually teach him. So, with everyone on the same page they went their separate ways, Ebisu and Naruto to the hot springs and Kakashi somewhere.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hot springs"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they arrived Ebisu had begun to lecture Naruto about how good Charka Control was what made a good ninja. He realised, after a while, that Naruto had lost interest and was staring at him with a blank look. Adjusting his glasses, Ebisu turned around and walked towards the warm lake that was outside of the bath area.

Without giving pause, the man placed his first foot on top of the water and continued walking out onto the top of the water.

Even with the seals and smoke Naruto was still a 14 year old ninja, so he exclaimed how cool it looked and asked how the older man had done it.

"Channel your Chakra into the soles of your feet and walk on top of the water, it's similar to the tree walking exercise you did" Ebisu explained.

So Naruto did what he would normally do when it came to this kind of training and rushed head in and, as one would imagine, he fell right in.

He jumped out looking like a lobster and was panting like a he had just run a marathon

"That was hot!" He shouted and looked a Ebisu and asked "what did I do wrong?" he asked and Ebisu went on to tell Naruto what he did and showed him once again.

After about 3 hours Naruto was able to walk on water but his feet were still in the water still but it was only up to his ankles, so, small victories.

He pointed behind Ebisu and tried to say something but he lost his concentration fell into the water again.

Ebisu tuned around and saw a man with long white hair crouched by the fence that surrounded the women's side of the hot spring. Ebisu did not like what he saw, so with speeds of a Tokubetsu Jōnin he went to stop the peeking man only to get slapped away by a toad. Naruto was shocked at this display.

Naruto walked over to the man and demanded he train him, since he sent the Jounin, which was training him, flying with. Howver the man just smiled and did some dumb ass dance "Don't you know who I am kid? I am the Mighty Super Pervert, Jiraiya!" he exclaimed with a giant grin. Naruto just looked at him like he was mad.

"Now, go away, I have research to do" he said as he turned away from the blond to go back to peeping. However Naruto had other plans. So with his plan forming he saw in a woman on a pin up book and a woman with blond hair and a blue diamond on her forehead.

If he remembered, her name was Tsunade. However the picture was the work of a fan wanting to make some fast cash and if anything this so called super pervet will teach him if he had some incentive.

"Sexy Technique" Naruto said and in a puff of smoke out came the Tsunade look-a-like, fully nude with little smoke hiding her tits and pussy.

Jiraiya turned around and fucking lost it. He went off in a blast like team rocke... I mean, like the pervert he was and landed in the bathing area of the females and was given a beaten by said females.

The white haired man came flying back over the side of the fence, via a kick from the females on the other side. When he landed he looked up at Naruto, who had a winning smirk on his face "now you're gonna train me" he said.

"Tell you what kid, if you complete that water walking exercise, then yes I'll train you" Narutos eye twitched like mad and, but he took a deep breath and went back to the water walking, trying to get better at it.

Halfway through, Naruto had removed his shirt and pants and started to walk again, only to fall after a while.

Jiraiya, who was watching out of the side of his eye and saw the seal that held back the 9 tail fox, however there was another seal over that and hummed a bit.

He walked over and placed his hand behind his back and each of his fingers lit up with a different colour.

"Naruto come her for a sec, I'll teach you a cool skill" he said. Naruto, who stopped his training to give his attention to the older male, walked over and looked at the pervert with interested eyes.

"Now hold your hands up" he said. Naruto did so and with a fast slam to the gut, he sent Naruto back into the water " What the hell was that?! You dumb ass pervert" he yelled at him.

"Try walking on water again" he told Naruto, who only mumbled but did as he was told. This time he found that it was a lot easier now and was walking on water with little to no trouble

"This great" he said happily.

XXXXX

After a long day of the pervert training him he was able to sign the Summoning contact for the Toads. He also taught him the hand signs for the Summoning Technique.

Once Naruto retuned home he just fell over. He needed some sleep before he went out for the night and had some fun.

On Naruto's roof top. Jiraiya informed Ebisu of this decision later that night that he was going to teach the boy and Ebisu and was ok with it.

XXXXXXXXX

latter that night 11pm Narutos under gound bunker.

Naruto was making his way down the hallway. Naruto found this place after a other hotsping fun with Moegi & Hanabi. it seems like he got them addict to his cock. but that was fine. Ninja life a fast life and it was fine. after finding the cave a few feet from the spring behind a tree he made a map of the lay out and notice he can live here.

once he made it the cage that hid Kin inside he was already naked with a towel around his wiste. " time to have some fun. and with his smoke coming out from his finger tips and to the face of a sleeping Kin. it was in no time the the efet of the somek took place and naruto walked in dorpint the towel and letting his cock ouut as it was already heard.

?ONe he made it to kin he pulled but the sheets and smiled at the nighty she had one. she was on her side and her ass point at naruto. he leaned over and cupped her ass. nice and plumed. just right to make babby with. he slowly and safley tuned her to lay lay o her on her back. once she was ready. naruto had placed his cock on her mouth and shived in deligth as her hot berth washed over his cock.

he pushed in and like all the others stated to suck like a vacume. it was good for naruto as he reach down and started to play with her pussy and tits. after a good amount time had passed Naruto pulled out of he rmuth and reledd his cum all her face and tits.

after getting his bearth back he went down between kin's legs and started to eat her out. Lick after lick had made her moan and twist in the bed as she had came a few times. it seems like Kin was easy to make cum. onec she was wet naruto stated to work his way up his cock mad and red with rage for not getting ionto her oussy fast. once the tip made contact he shiced, it was warm and wet. he smooth mound making wasy to see her lips sheeped open,. once narutos balls came to rest on her ass he was balls deep in her he was able to push into her womb. it was a great feeling to get in a femaes womb.

After a few sec's he started to move his hips. and lost it his speed was fast each thurst was fast and hard. each hit to her womb sent her into a bless or pure joy and with his load about to blow he pulled his smoke out helf way and gace the comand to her she was now a new sister to his ever gowing harme.. after a few hard hip shaking thurst he cam each shot filling her. womb to the max. Kin's eyes where rolled buck filled with mist from the smoke. one he was done Naruto pulled out and fined off on her smooth mound. and with that naruto was done for he had this somewhat eivl look on his face. he pulled the rest of this smoke and kin woke up with the feeling cum and saw Naruto. with lust filled lover eyes, she smile and waved at him. "naru-ken. you should have wokeing me. " she told him

"its okay Kin-chen" he told her and did walked over to her and did his shadow cloen. he made six of the. " tonight you will be the first test of my showdow gange bang clone style, "and all Kin was able to was open her legs and the clones went to workd. Naruto need to know how much he need to make each cloen with his charker. with that he left the cagea and went back to his Apt to rest up for the next 3 weeks before the finals came,

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An so heres a other chpter. hope you like it. rember hit that fave and follow butten,.

Next chapter girl

Sleep over Ino & Sakura & Inner Sakura oh My The battle of the minds.

4 Days has pass 26 days till the finaly round.


	11. Chapter : 11 Ino & Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. I do it for fun

Chapter : 11 Ino & Sakura

Sleep over Ino & Sakura & Inner Sakura oh My The battle of the minds.

Start:

It was early morning and Naruto was just waking up to a wonderful feeling. He had a wight on him that was not to heavy or to light. When he open his eyes and looked down he say a lump under his covers. Once he pulled them off he saw a nice peach bubbly ass with a wet pussy in his view.

Who ever it was she had help. He felt his balls get played with too at the same time. And it didn't take him to long with a long moan he blow his load into the mouth. Once the mouth pop off his cock the body left off and looked under to show it was Ten-Ten and Hanabi Hyūga _._ One Ten-Ten gave Hanabi a share of cum Ten-ten got off of naruto and sat at the egde of the bad.

With a sigh She told him "Breakfest will be reasdy soon." and with a smile Ten-Ten and Hanabi went out to the living room with Naruto going to the barth room to clean up and get ready for the day. Onve he open the door he saw Temari. Temari was sitting on the egde of the tub with her legs open and saving cream coveing from her tits to her inner tight. Ever siine Naruto fucked her and coved her body in cum Temari had a switch flip and want sex with gel, loation, and cum play when she has sex with him. One Naruto went to the sink Temari stop her saveing and started to clean his cock, after a load in her mouth Naruto clean and wash his face.

Out in the living room we see Ten-ten and Moegi with Hanabi all nude watching Tv. Tv in the hidden leaf was rare with only 3 chanels. Moslty waether and news with an off show about things. In the kitchen was Haku and Tsunami cooking a meal for everyone. Hana was over and was at the table also naked. There was one Rule Naruto had was be naked in this home at all time if no one was over and not a part of the grouip.

Once The food was done everyone started to eat. Ten-ten was next to Naruto and look at him "You know I heard somen news About two people" She told him and this got Naruto look to her with a puzzle look " Ino & Sakura are going to have a sleep over at Sakura's home and her mother wont be there." She told him and this got Naruto thinking about adding Sakura to his list of girls. He wanted to keep Ino the way she was. It was a risk sinve her father was a mind reader. He have to play his cards right. And with the meal over and a little fun everyone got dres and left for the day to do what ever it was,

Around noon after trying to got a big toad to summoned. He made his way to Sakrua's Home and waited in the shadows for a bit to see if anyone was home. After an hour he used his Smoke powers and tuned in body inveebale to anyone and went into the home. Once inside Naruto looked aroundthe first floor and saw no one around. Upone going to the next floow naruto heard the shower going once he made it to the door the shower went off. The Door open to show a naked Mebuki Haruno Walked out naked with a toweel over her head, Naruto got a great view of her boddy and saw that Mebuki was a blond With the little patch of hair over her pussy. Mebuki had a great boody. Her tits were jusat right for naruto and her hips were great for babby making. But he wasnt here for her just yet. Making his way to Sakrua's room he went in and looked around the pink room. After undoing his smoke he went to work. Placing seals at the door and windows. This anti-noise seals t keep noise from leaving the area was key to most of his nightly smoke fun.

Once that was done he went to the window and with a hand dirl made a smile hole so that he can get in latter. After all the was done Naruto looked around her room. It was clean and Nice but this was Sakrua's he crash. He was going to look around first he closet. It was what he tought it be all the same outfit and a few dress. Next was the dreasser. The first dawer was panties. It was a mix and max of colors andhe saw it a thong.

The next dawer was Bars and that was all the final Dawer was something else. The was a box and in that small box was a Small pink sex toy or Vib-egg. A ninja sex toy make for The **Kunoich on the go. This shock Naruto that she had this but to him that was hot. After he put it away he wanted to get out before anyone found him. He had time to kill to his two new toys came home.**

 **Once naruto left he meet up with** **Sarutobi Hiruzen** **for some lunch at his faveit Raman shop Ichiraku. Naruto told the** **Hiruzen about the traing he was doing for the exma, after a few bowls and a few laughs they went the ways for the rest of the went home. Haku was there and Naked watch tv She saw Naruto and waved him over. Naruto had time to kill and Haku was will to help him with a little fun.**

 **After a few rounds with Haku Naruto Got ready and started to Head to Sakrua's home. He wated and saw** **Mebuki leave her home for a girls night out. After a few more hours of wating Naruto saw the lights go out. Once he saw this it was time. He held out his hand and the smoke to the hole he made and into her room. After a few mintes the smoke retuned and he smiled.**

 **Naruto used his smoke body skill and enter her room. Seeing Ino on the floor in a sleeping bag and Sakrua in her bad. Outfites and panties,bars all over the floor. Once Naruto was ready he closed the shdaes to her window and tuned on a small ligth so he can see. He saw Ino and was going to work her over first. Naruto strip down and walked over to Ino first. He open her sleeping bag to see she was only wereing a t-shirt and panites. This was to easy for him.**

 **He started to work her shit off and then her panties. She her smotth saved mound Naruto got Hard fasrt. Thanks to Haku working over her was going to last a lot longer with her then his time in the woods. One he was ready he placed his cock in her mouth and started to work on it getting her spit on his cock as he worked her pussy over. Once he knew she was ready he unloaded a load on her face. Moving to between her legs and opening them he saw it. The prize he was once in and going back. Slowly and eash he pushed into her the warm wetness of her pussy was good. It was tight and wet. One his balles rested on her ass he started to pound into her. Naruto had one goal .Cum insiade after pound, slap after Slap Naruto worked the girl over. But he didn't she green eyes open. And looked at him.**

 **Naruto felt his cum bubble up and unloaded into her as he moaned with his head looking at sakura but he stop Dead. Wide eyes looking at wider Green eyes... After a few momnets Sakura sat up and looked around and smiled "Free. Im Free!" She said and Naruto was at a lost. "uumm" was all he was able to get out before Sakura was in his face, " Hi im Inner Sakura. " She said a little to happy. But to Naruto it was cazy.**

 **With a smile I-Sakura sat next to Naruto and told him" when we were kids you saved me from some bullys. And you said you like my farhead. But mom didn't like that so she had a ninja lock me away and made the Sakurea you know. But what ever that smoke was mad ehe sleep." she said as she looked to Ino's cum coved face and down to her pussy with his cock and cum all over it and licked her lips. " I want some" she said and lean down and started to lick the part of Naruto's cock that wasnt Ino. Naruto started to pull out and I-Sakura kept at it. After it was all out I-Sakura went down on Ino and licked up some of his cum. To her it was good,**

 **"So ready for me lover boy" She said with a wink and started to strip out of her sleep wear. Once Naruto Seen a naked Sakura it was over. He jumped right onto her. Face deep in her pussy. Smooth. Had a little pick stubes like but that was fine. It showed she was a real pink head. I-Sakura Moaned and leaned back. He face next to Ino's as Naruto ate her out I-Sakura leaend over and licked off his cum on Ino's face. I-Sakura fellt the biggst Orgasm ever as she cam all over Narutos face.**

Before Naruto started he remeber the pink egg. He wnet and got out when **I-Sakura got some gel and gave it to him and bent over spreading her ass cheack to him showing off her pick ass hole. " MY other half like to play with her asshole in the shower. " I-Sakura said and this Naruto this was big so after geling up the egg he placed it at her hole and pushed it in. I-Sakura moan at the feeling of the egg enter her asshole and with the egg in place Naruto turned it on and I-Sakura tower her head back with a long lad moan. Once that was done she laid back down and spread her leg for naruto. Naruto wasted no time getting his dick at her opeing. With a moan as he pushed into the tight hole he almost lost it and just wanted to slam into her. But thisbeing he rfirst time he went slow.**

 **For I-Sakura it was heaven and hell. As Naruto pushed into her it felt like she was going to break. It was fucking he rmind up a bit. With each push he was able to bottem out and push his tip into her wmob. It was the greast feeling in the world for the two of them. Once he came to rest his balls on her ass he felt the egg in her ass going to town in there and on his cock. Once she was ready Naruto pulled out and smaled back into her. It was great. In, .out. This went on for some time and both were close. " Im going to cum" I-Sakura moan" inside lover" she said and with one push into her he unloaded shot after shot filling her womb up to the max. And even some leaking out,**

 **with I-Sakura in a high she looked over to Ino. " Can you pull out you smoke of her" he noded and was about to do so but was stop by I-Sakura, I-Sakura p remoeved her self off his cock and got some ninja rope to tire Ino up and gaged her mouth once this was done. She noded to Naruto and he did his thing. Once the smoke was gone from Ino I-Sakura push on Ino's shodler and smiled when she seen the girls open slowly then when see seen a naked sweeted I-Sakura and Naked with a naked Naruto was going to scream but she was gaged and tired up" wakey wakey Ino" She said as she moved around Ino. Ino was able to see a I-Sakura lower Half and was socked to see a wire coimg out of her ass and some type of slim out of her pussy. But she wanted to know why this was happen then Naruto spoke up" Im here for my next meal Ino and my cock is hungy for your ass." he said. Ino was saced and didnt know what was going on. " You may not rember but i found you in the words waped up in a blanked. "Ino was thinking back then rember about the dream she had and the slaimy feeling in he rpanties. With wide eyes Naurto saw" yep i fucked you had, i wanted to fuck your ass then but didn't have time now i do have time, Oh by the way say hi to Inner Sakura" Ino was thuinking on who this I-Sakura was but then rember what happen at the secned part of the exam wht that other part of Sakura's mind. That was it this was her other half out fre. When she felt her legs open she looked down and saw it.**

 **Narutos Cock was rubbing on her smott mound. Ino was a stome of feelings. She didn't know that night it was Naruto and now he he is about to take her first time in her ass. But then she rember that night and the feeling of smething slmiely. And looking back as I-Sakura it was the same. It was his cum. Naaruto was able to cum in her . She was to buisse thinking about everything and not feeling Naruto moivng to her ass. Till the tip was at her hole with eyes she saw I-Sakura pour gel all over his cock and with a push he wa sin her ass. I-Sakura was 69ing Ino and started to eat her out as Naruto pounded into her ass. Ino didn't know what to feel at this point.**

 **I-Sakura was eatting her out Naruto was pouning her ass. Was wantn't till Naruto cam in her as that she had her Orgasm to hit. I-Sakura was enjoying the tast of Ino and it was sweet like honey. Once Naruto pulled out and I-Sakura got off Ino she pulled off the gage and rope. Ino was taking in deep breathes. And looked at the two. "We will talk about this latter. AND I WILL GET EVERYTHING OUT OF YOU TWO" she said and laid her head back down and pasted out Both I-Sakura and Naruto look at each other and laugh a bit. "So now what?" I-Sakura asked Naruto with a small smile. She didn't want to go back to that dee dark place. " Mabe try and become one with her or take turns." He said. After an hour of cleaning up and getting back in place he kissed her good back and I-Sakura Closed her eyes and went to sleep Naruto left as he smoke followed out of Sakura and he head home thining about what the next part of his plane to Do with Ino and I-Sakura .**

 **Fin.**

 **Next Chapter**

 **Chapter 12 A Snake vs a trouser snake in the bush. Anko is out in the Bush getting ready for a tan and Naruto sees this. With a new smoke power working its way up what will happen.**

 **Days Till Final Exam 15.**

 **AN. Still looking for a beta ready. Also rember hit that Fav and follow butten. So see you next sunday.**


	12. Chapter 12: Anko

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. I do it for fun

Waring A Golden Time is a head. Read at your own risk. You have been warned!

Chapter :12 Anko Mitarashi

Start:

It was just like any other moring for Konohagakure. But in one room Sat a blond hair girl. This Girl was Ino Yamanaka. She woke up before Sakura and was thinking about what happen last night. It felt like a deam to her. A Dream that felt good to her. And to her a dream that came real. She klnew it was real if her panties didn't have anything in it. But when she woke up she felt wet and slimy,. Whne she pulled the band to her panties to look. Her mound and pussy was coved in Cum. She looked over to Sakura then back to he rpanties She did'nt know what to do but she didn't have to wait as Sakura's Clock went off.

Sakura woke with a yawn and a smile. Last night in her dream world She woke too see her inner self. Coved in some type of goo. Inner Sakura was smilling. It was time too take over and walked over to the other Sakura. Sakura didn't know what was going on but she seen the other one was naked and walking to her and reaching out. Once Inner had a hold on Outer Sakura the started to melt into each other to become one mind and with a light that out shine the whole every there was only one. Once the light died down A whole compelte sakura smiled. Back outside of her mind Sakura woke up and looked over to Ino and smile,

Moring. Did you sleep well" Sakura Asked Ino with a kick the cover was off her body and legs swing off to the side to show that Sakura didn't have panties And Ino got a good look at Sakura's pussy that was also coved in cum. " Im sure you have a lot to ask." Sakura said as she got up and Shivered as she felt the cum leak out and down her leg. " Lets go get wash up and i'll tell you what i know" She said with a smile and walked over to her bathroom. Sakura was lucky go to get her own bathroom. Ino got up and also Shivered as she felt her panties up the cum all over her pussy. Once in side Ino blush once she seen a fully naked Sakura sitting satting to rinse off and start to work on her pussy to get the cum out and she was facing the door to show off to Ino. It was somthing New to Ino and didn't know what to say. So she started to remove her sleepwere in sakura's small Chaneing room before going in. With each step she shivered as she felt the cum leak out and down her legs. Once she sat down next to Sakura Ino beagin washing up. She used a Mirror to wash her pussy. It felt like it would never end. Endless Amount of Cum in her pussy.

Ino sighed once she got all the cum out and Sakura was Giggling at what was going on with Ino. Sakura was shaving her pussy. Her whole Pussy and belly was coved in what to be a combination of cum and shaving cream. She was about finsh when Ino sighed and rinsed off and got into the warm bath. IT was warm and felt good on her hips. One Sakura was down she too got in and siged. It was a moment before Ino started " you know what happen last night or what." Ino Asked her sakura was thinkiong and looked over to Ino. "Well its Naruto's power or bloodline. It has the power to do something to females. But we dont know the full power." Sakura told Ino on what Naruto told her before he left once Ino started to asked. It was a small Lie that need to be in place for things like this.

Ino Sighed. If what Sakura Said was ture then the dream she had in the woods whan she used her Mind technique on a cat that night Naurto was plaing with her body and she liked it. She liked being used. She like what Naruto did to her last night and to her it scared her a bit. But to Ino it unlocked something in her. She wanted to be Dominated by Naruto. She looked over to she sakura got out each step gave a jiggle to her ass. It was a socke to she Sakura haing a big ass at they age. But then again Hinata had big tits, She had seen the shy girl naked once and was shocked to see the saze of her tits..

Ino also Got out and floowed Skaura out once they dyed off and stated to dress Sakura picked out a pink toung and matching bar, then she got her long picl battle dress and black spats to show off her aqss and pussy out line to Naruto.

Ino was thinking on what to pick felt somehting on her her to see it was a purple toung and a smiling Sakurea. Ino siged and got dress in her purple out fit no bar and a toung for underwere. Once dress the girls made small talk while eating breakfast. There mission was to find Naruto and get more info on this smoke.

Meanwhile In a Unknow Training Ground next to Training gound 44

WE she a Boy and Girl going at each other in a mock fight. The Boy was one Naruto Uzumaki and The girl was Tenten. If anyone was around they see that Tenten was naked and sweaty. Her hair was a mess and she was breathing hard. Naruto had his boxes still on. It seem like the fight was to see who can get the other naked first and the winner was Nartuo. But this was all part of his plan to get a snake to his Collection of Harem girls. He tough of ways to use his smoke on the snake user but she was too good and a Jounin. A little to powerful for Naruto and it was a risk to ise on her at his ase and limt of smoke power.

But somehting came up to Naruto and a plan was made. Anko had a fetish. And if this planed work he could get her with out the smoke and used her to test it the power out. He had see her masterbateing one day out in the open and when she came she started to pee. And still masterbate at the sametime. IF Naruto learned anyhting Anke had a Urolagna fetish, or as everyone called it A Golden Shower or pee Fetish. If he can play his cards right and play then correctly he can get Anko for himself.

Once He and TenTen was done. He removed his boxes and walked over to Tenten and smiled one of his clones pop telling him then Anko was coming this way and it was time to start up he maded about 3 clones and the cicled the girl, Tenten for her part was giddy on what was about to happen to her. The real Naruto got behind her and bent her over to his clone her mouth already open to take the cock and in one go the Clone and Naruto pushed in. Tenten was filled uped. It was a feeling she always like., She reached out to the other clones and stated to jeak them off one in each hand . She had them closed to her face to when they cum it be on her face. She liked cum on her back but for her lover/master it had to be on the face.

Else where Anko was haeding to her favorite place training ground 44. this was the only area where she can be free and alive. A place with No eyes looking at her for her past. Once she was heading to the gates when she heard something. With skills of her Level she stealthily made it to were the sound was only to stop dead behind a tree to see to 5 young genin going at it like true porn stars. She seen that once was the same and useing clones on the girl. From the sweat and cum on the girl they had been going at it for sometime,

Naruto far his part had seen Anko but played it off. He slammed into her and blow a load into her. But that wasn't it his clones blow they loads all over her once they were doen they pushed her to the gound and started to relieve themselves on the girl that was happy to take it. Her mouth was filled and she let it leak out all over her body as they kep it up, For Anko it was a sight to see. This Boy, No this Sexy pice of meat was doing somthing she had dream of. Now She need to find a way to join in on that fun,

Anko started to strip down. She was cazy and she made people know. But that was a mask that she waers to hid the pain and her ture self. If she can get this boy then she be his lover. Once Naked was naked she stated to rub her pussy to get it wat. The little patch of hiar thia was on to of her pussy was pupple showing that if anyone were to see it it be the real color of her hair. Once she was ready to made her move. Walking slowly over to the two genin and smiled as the girl that was now coeved in cum and piss saw her. Then looked up to the blound and he looked over to her. He then went into act and pointed at anko. "Its YOU that cazy snake landy. From the second part of the exam." Naruto said as an act. And it seem to work.

Anko for her part smiled and body flicker behind him. Her as now in found of Tentens and her breast into his bock with a hand around his cock. "Now aht do we have her. TO young Genin playing like adults. "Anko said with a little glee to her voice. Anko had a good grip on Narutos cock as she started to rub it. IT was a big one for his age, But that was what she like it was just right for her. Not to small or not to big. " See that you and little panda was having some fun and i wanted to join" She said. And at this point this was what Naruto was hopping for. What Anko did feel or sense was a clone and Tenten walking and clawing up behind her and in one go The clone was in Anko's pussy and Tenten on her Clit, Anko moaned and almost fell over, But the real Nartuo was still in her hold and kept her up at the two behind her attack her pussy at the same time.. the rest of the clone and Naruto smiled as he knew thie was it the final push. Tenten fet two clones enter her pussy and ass. Nartuo had made more Clones and once he was out of the grip that Anko had on him he saw the work that his clone and Tenten did to her. Anko was a mess. She was being fucked and eaten out at the same time. This was new to her. And for her part she loved it. The Clone had moved Anko away from Tenten to be gangbang buy the clone.

Once the were a few feet away then fun started the clone had laid her down on the dirt and the real Naruto took his plase on her tits. With a bottle of lube he open it and poured all of it over her tits. Working the lube up he placed her tits in his hands and squeeze then around his cock. Then the extra clones took the open spots for themselves and started to work the woman over. With moans and grunts the area they were in looked like a porn site. Load after load of cum filled the tow females up and ocved them,

it was a sight to see. Anko had pissed her self with each time the gaki made her cum. But it was getting to be then end of the day and Naruto wanted to wrap up. With Tenten laying next to Anko and the 20 something Clones they started to piss on the two girls. This what Anko dreamed of. She came once the piss her body. It was like a shower. Once the clones were done the pop and pop till the lst real one was left.

This was Fun girls but i need to go and get some rest" Naruto said as he got dressed and lef the area. Anko and Tenten was left they in a pool of cum and piss. Both of them had the I got Fuck hard into biss faces and that was something to saw if anyone saw them but Anko knew that she need to get going and cleaned up She offeed Tenten her Shower and Tenten noded and added a thanks as the two talk and wlak to Ankos home in the center of area 44. Cum leaking out as the walked and Tenten being what she had become wanted some of what Anko had on her and this lead to a other round of sex in a 69 position.

End,

AN: So here it is peeps, Now on to some things. English is my 1st language. Its just im bad and fialed it.

Also im Still looking for a Beta Reader to help out.

So with that said remeber Hit the follow and fav butten and leave a review or pm.

Next chapter 13 A Bowl of Miso Ramen with a side of ass, Ayame Make a dinner thats just as good as sex for the mouth.

 **Days Till Final Exam** 7


	13. Chapter: 13 Ayame

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. I do it for fun

Chapter: 13 Ayame

Start

It was just like any other day in Konoha. The Birds were singing the kids were playing in the parks and the sounds of an ass getting slapped played taught out the home of one Naruto Uzumaki as he worked over a tired and sore Huka. IT was almost time for him to head out but the young Ice madien got him in bed before he left.

Once Naruto was done he got dress in his trade mark jumpsuit. His girls tired many times to get him to were something else but he was too hard-headed to do so. Naruto had only five days left to get ready for the exam. Naruto was going to get some food and there was only one place he can get food from and that place it Ichiraku Ramen.

It was the only place that didn't see him as a demon. And the food and air at the restaurant was something close to a family that Naruto can get. But lately, He notices that Ayame has been acting a little bit weird. He wasn't sure what was going on but he wanted to find out. So once he got his meal he would follow Ayame and see what's going on.

So once Naruto was done he made it to a hiding spot and waited. It was slow at first but lunch came around and people went in and out of getting a meal on the go or staying to eat there. As time went by Night soon fell and Ayame bowed to her father and said good night and went home. Naruto followed her and once She went into her small one-room Apt Things started to get wired. Naruto wasn't able to see anything and that worried him.

Inside Ayame was getting ready for a nightly outing. Ayame was stripping down to nothing but her birthday suit. Her smooth flawless skin and the bare mound was a sight to see as she looked her self over. Her breast was just right not too small not to big as she cupped her tits and moan a bit,

Ayame when over to her dresser and smiled as she opens it. There sat two pink eggs and one diddo. Once Ayame pulled the toys out she sat on her bed and moan as she played with her self. One egg went into her pussy and she used the diddo to push the egg up to her womb moaning as she felt the egg. Next was her ass, with a bit of lube she pushed the egg into her ass.

One the eggs where in place she put on some pantihose on and placed the remote in the band of the pantihose. Once she was done she oiled up her body and smiled at the work she had done with a trench coat and a face mask Ayame walked out of her apt after locking up and headed to the woods where she can have some fun. Naruto saw this and wonder what Ayame was doing She being the hero he was followed her and made sure to hid in the shadows.

Once Ayame made it to her spot in the woods she removed her coat and took out the oil and redid her body with the oil. Once done Ayame started to moan as the eggs started to vibrate on her womb and in her ass. This was the sean that Naruto had come to after he followed Ayame and shocked the see the sister figure eh has come to love. It was a bit of a shock, he smiled, He was thinking about it but then he held back on the same her had come to use to get in bed with a lot of females. So he just was going to go with it and undress.

Once nude he walked over to Ayame and saw her masturbating as she sat next to a larger tree. When she heads a snap of a wood from a tree she looked up and saw Naruto there in the nude and his cock at full hight. As he walked over he was rubbing his cock getting closer and closer to her. Ayame in her lust clouded mind moan as she opens her legs for him and For Naruto, he saw the cords from the eggs coming out of her ass and pussy. Once he was closed he looked down at her as he pushed his cock into her mouth. It was warm and wet as he man with each sucked the Ayame did. It was hot to think that the big sister that he looked up to was this crazy and sexy. It didn't take long for Naruto to cum as Ayame rolled his balls in her hands and made sure this was sone blow job he never forgets.

"That was Fucking Awesom,e" Naruto said as he was taking deep breaths as he looked down to see Ayame clean her face up of his cum and sighed. "Guess we need to talk about this right " Ayame said as she got up and put her coat on. "Let's head back to my place and we can talk a bit," She said and Naruto nodded as he got dress and followed her.

Once back at Her Apt Ayame open the door and let Naruto in. Once in She went and got cleaned up and dress in a long night gown. Once everything was done she sat on her bad and Naruto sat next to her, With a sigh, she looked at Naruto and started to explain why she did what she did.

"It was just like any other night i was walking home. And head some noise. I went and took a look and saw to unknown girls in the nude and kissing each other. It was a shock to me to see something like that. " Ayame said as she got up and went to the window. " After that, i started to go out. Each time with a piece of my clothes coming off till i was fully nude and feeling great, " She looked at Naruto and went over to him and looked in his Blue eyes and her Bowen eyes looking into him. "Can you please keep this to your self?" She asked him and Naruto just nodded and sighed" Can i tell you something" She nodded and he told her everything from the start to now after he was done it felt great to tell someone and it felt like he was finally free. Aya,e for her part was shocking but after everything, he told her she smiled and hugged him. " Its okay," she said and for Naruto, it was like a new light it was hard for him to understand this feeling but it felt great. "

Ayame then smiled and leaned back. " So a nudist home huh" She said with a smiled and Naruto smiled but. "Let's get some sleep and we will talk about more of this in the morning," She said with a smile and Naruto smiled as he undresses and laid down with Ayame, once in bed Naruto pulled his boxes off and lifted her gowen up, he placed his cock between her ass cheeks. And she moaned. It was going to be a long night for Ayame. Both her and Naruto had dreams of hot sex in bowls of steaming ramen.

End:

AN: Okay short chpater here to test out a new softwere to work on my spelling.

So with that said always remeber to hit that follow and fav butten and ill see you next week.

Chapter 14 The examers are here. The fall of a snake and the rise of a Female leader. Part one.

Days to exames 0!


	14. Chapter 14 : Temari Vs Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. I do it for fun

Chapter 14 : Temari Vs Naruto Battle of the Sexiness part 1 of 3 The Finals Start

Start

Waring. This is a 3 part chapter with little fighting since I'm not good at that. After part 3 we will be going back to the lemons.

It was Around six am when both Ayame and Naruto awoke form there sleep. It was a good sleep but for poor Ayame she awoke with a very messy bed on her legs was a lot of cum. Naruto had a lot of wet dreams from the night and the nine tails was a fault for making him go crazy from a night of dream sex with all of his girls.

Ayame sighed her pussy was covered and her part of the bed was a bit mess but she can clean that up. But the cum on her pussy and leg was something she didn't think about to much. Sat some point both her and Naruto both got fully naked and mostly had sleep sex some here but she was fine with that. If Naruto was okay with her being a pervert then she date him. But then he told her what happen since he became a Genin. With both awoke they deiced to get clean up have a meal and talk about what happen and the future,.

Naruto had time before he had to head out to the exam and face Temari. They both had come up with a plane to make a good fight and a little fan service for the people. After eating and taking a seat in her living room Ayame looked at Naruto and sighed. This was going to be hard on her and it didn't help that she was way older then him. She looked at Naruto sitting there looking around her place and back to her with a blush. . Naruto for his part didn't know how to feel at this point. It was like something was controlling him last night and that was freaking him out. He never planed to go after Ayame at all. She was like a sister tom him.

"Listen Naruto what happen wasn't your fault. I thought about it and was being a little overconfident about sneaking In a ninja village. But I'm glad it was you." She said with a blush. If anyone else found out about this she be a sex slave for life. But with Naruto fainting her it felt a little better and she knew he wont tell anyone about it to.

"So um Do you want to move in with me? You can be naked all the time" Naruto asked her. He really wanted to keep her safe and her night life. Ayame for her part was shock. To keep doing what she wanted be in a safe area was a wish come true. She nodded and smiled" After the exams ill move in. im sure father would be happy." she said with a node and Naruto was also happy. But for Naruto had to go and get ready for his big fight. With a good bye to Ayame Naruto left and headed back to his home to get ready. He was going to where a new outfit. And this was going to make the females go crazy.

Once home he seen most of his girls there dress and ready to head out to the stadium. Giving a kiss each as they left Naruto strip down and got into his new outfit. He got clean boxes on and then black pants on that had Ninja Kevlar waved into it. Then he went with a orange Tight tank top. Ninja boats that had steal on the heal and toe. To finish he had his Konoha Head band on his head. Arm Braces to Finnish the look. This outfit was meant to keep his speed up since he had the body of a speed runner.

Once he made it to the stadium he saw that was was filled and that the Finals was about to start. The final participants where they in the waiting area. And Naruto took a seat there he saw everyone. Naruto remember the fights were as is

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Temari

Neji Hyūga vs. Sasuke Uchiha

Kankurō vs. Shino

Winner of round 3 vs. Shikamaru Nara

Once the Event stated and Genma Shiranui was the proctored . With a yell he called out

Round one Naruto Uzumaki vs. Temari Will the names called please come fouth.

And with that Naruto and Temari made there way out to the fild and looked at each other with a eivl smile and the plane that was about to be unleas here

End

AN: So the Finals have Started and its Naruto vs Temari. What will they do what is this plan. What in the world is going on and where is the emo?, So many questions so little time. So renumber to hit that fav and follow button and ill see you next week.


	15. Chapter : 15 Temari Vs Naruto part 2-3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. I do it for fun

Chapter : 15 Temari Vs Naruto Battle of the Sexiness part 2 of 3 The Battle of sex.

Start:

AS the wind blow a little Temari looked at Naruto as the were about to put there plain into motion. They were going to fight and give the people a show and hope to stall for the hidden leaf. AS soon as the wind stop they run at each other with Kunai in had and a look of determination in there eyes. With a clash they locked up trying to fight for the win. With a push back they land a few feet away from each other.

Temari put around the small blade and pulled out her battle fan. Naruto on the other hand made 4 clones to get in place for Temari's Attach and with a swing Temari open her fan and did a wind Ninjutsu as it was heading to Naruto. With a cry one clone pop and then there was 3. The 3 clones rushed Temari and start to throwing punches at her but Temari was able to dodge each one the was aim at her. As the dance continue the crowd was getting into it and bets were being placed all over.

As the fight going Naruto started to play a little dirty. He was now aiming at point of her outfit. Temari saw this and did the same thing. It was now at a point were Naruto lost his shirt and Temari had cuts over her top showing bit of her bar. Both were breathing a little hard but not winded. Then the big guns came out. Temari went all out in her wind Ninjutsu and Naruto had to move fast. Temari had a smile as she watch him run around. Naruto on the other hand was thinking of away to get closed to her. Then he had an idea. One of his clones was hiding he had one pop on purpose to relay his idea to the other clone. Once the clone got the memories he started to dig behind a tree away from Temari viwe.

As Naruto ran around and away from the tree he rushed Temari and smiled as she was to focus on him she didn't feel the hands on her lags as she looked down and say the hands of Naruto holding her. She lost sight of the clones and now she was paying for it. But at the last sec she was able to muve but at the cost of her top. Not both her and Naruto did have a shirt on. But Temari still had her bar on but that was at its limit to. The crowd was going cazy as they watch the fight. This was not what they paid for. It was more and they loved it.

As the two contestants looked as each other it was not time to go into phase two of the plan and Temari knew it was time t lose but she didn't want to make it like she rigged it. She with that they both went back it, justus were all over the place. And clothes were being ripped and both her and Naruto looked liked they were in a war. Temari had lost her Bar finally and Naruto paints had seen better days.

Naruto rushed Temari and was now aiming to make her lose and they was getting her down to her panties. Temari on the other hand was going to try and get Naruto down to his boxes.. if she was going to lose then she wanted to have some fun. Crowd was at the edge of there seats and knew this was going to be the end. And with one attack Naruto and Temari run past each other doing one attack as there where now back to back Naruto pants ripped apart and was now in his orange boxes to were Temari was now down to her panties. Temari coved her self and looked at Naruto with a blush as she was now more or less naked. " I forfeit." Temari said as she was not breathing hard and unable to keeping do to her outfit being nonexistent. The proctor nodded and waved his hand too Naruto and loady said " Winner Naruto Uzumaki" The crowd went crazy and was cheering for the best fight they had seen.

With the end Naruto took out a cap and coved Temari and both showed good sportsmanship as they walked off the field and went to the locker room to have a little after match fun in the showers.

An: Now I know this is a very shoot chapter and im not good aat doing and fight scenes and wanted to get past this, Now with a exter chapter of Temari and Naruto we will move on to the reel fun Tsunada. And her Shizune.

So with that said always remuber hit that fav and follow butten and ill see you next week,


	16. Chapter : 16 :Temari Vs Naruto Final

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. I do it for fun

Chapter : 16 :Temari Vs Naruto Battle of the Sexiness part 3 of 3 The Battle of sex

start

Stadium locker room:

In The shower room part of the lock room one can here moans and gowns. AS we take a look into the shower there's a girl on her Knees her head bobbing along a Long cock the teen was under the shower his naked body showing off his young tight body. With a moan the man called out a name " That's good Temari" The teen said said girl looked up and with a pop off the cock she was sucking smiled " I'm Glad you like it Naruto" She told him and went back to sucking the cock. Temari wanted that cum in her belly.

What she didn't tell Naruto was she removed her anti-pregnancy seal. So as soon as he cums in her she was going to get knock up and she could not wait for that. Once she thought that his cock was ready she went deep with a grunt Naruto blow his load into Temari willing mouth and into her belly. The warmness of his seed in her belly made her wet from just that then his cock in her womb was going to break her mind. Aft er she took in his cum and cleaned his cock she leaned back on the wall and spread her legs for him, her saved pussy on displayed for him and a moan. As she watch his cock aim for he opening there was a load boom and it seem like the next round was starting but she didn't care. She wanted cock and seed that was all she need.

Once the tip of his cock enter her she just lost it as her eyes rolled back into her head as each inch of cock enter and then once he bottom out the tip on her womb she lost it and came right there. Naruto did everything he could not to move and just pound her right there. Her tight pussy was sweet. It was one if not top five. Once he got settle into her he pulled out only to slam back into her and started to go ham on her. Temari for her part was in cloud nine. Each pump into her was like thunder, She loved it she can even feel his per-cum in her womb. Temari felt him moving faster and faster this was it sh knew he was about to cum in her and she was going to have his kid,

And with one big push into her womb Naruto re-less the biggest load into her and Temari lost it as her eyes rolled back into her head and past out. With the Seal removed it made her body more sensitive to male seed and once her body take in that seed she was locked into that man only. For Naruto he watch her body shake and coil around his cock and smiled. He didn't know what she did but he thought it was the fight that got her heated, Naruto pulled out as he watch his seed flow out and sighed a bit he need to head back and watch the other fights and get ready for what was about to come. So he made six clone to have there way with her and watch over her till this whole thing blow over. Once he was clean and dressed in a spare outfit he made his way to the seat for the people that were going to the next round of the 3rd phase, once he was seated her saw that it was Neji Hyūga that won his match and Naruto knew he was going to fight a Neji and he was glade. He was going to beat him down but that be for a other time

Naruto looked around and saw feathers stated to fall from the sky, it was time to move and for the leaf so its power.

"Time skip after the fail sound Attack on the leaf. Leaf . Hospital. "

The Third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruze was in a Hospital bed in a room on the top floor. And in his room was one of his students Jiraiya, As Jiraiya looked over sarutobi and sighed he knew what was about to be said. "Jiraiya I wanted you to go after and bring back Tsunade" And with that Jiraiya got up went over to the window and open it to let in some fresh air as he got ready to go he nodded and went out to go and find one person he wanted to take with him. It was time to get his wayward teammate back home. And for him to teach his new student some new moves.

End

An: So we finally made it to the next girl and new arc. The Road to **Search for Tsunade** we will see a lot new smoke powers come fourth and Naruto will find out about _Kyūbi_ 's plan and we will see Naruto do what Jiraiya

with that said Remember always hit that fave and follow button and ill see you next week.


	17. Chapter 17 Road to Search for Tsunade

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. I do it for fun

Chapter : 17 The Road to **Search for Tsunade**

AN: I understand that there's some miss spelling errors with my chapters. AS I have s aid before I'm still looking for a beta to help me. Also my spell check says my spelling is okay so I don't know what a lot of you are saying. But anyway. I'm going to make a new time line. New chapters will now be Saturday or Sunday. Weekend re-less. This will give me more time to look it over and maybe to a rewrite. So with that over with now to the chapter.

Start.

It had been two weeks since the invasion happen and people where getting there live back on track. And Naruto was siting on a branch waiting for that perverted of a teacher named Jiraiya. Jiraiya had told him to wait at the west gate for a mission. Ten-ten was there talking to him to past the time and other things. Temari had went back to Suna to set up a live in the leaf as a peace offing.

Naruto had finally seen that perv running and then going past past him yelling to run as Naruto looked back and see a hoard of ladies after him. With a sigh and a kiss to Ten-ten Naruto went after him. After a bit Naruto caught up to him and gave the perv a death star and stated to walked with Jiraiya following.

Aft er a bit the stop at a road side tea shop. After getting some tea. Jiraiya had start to talk. "So on this mission we will be looking for my old team mate Tsunade." Jiraiya had told him and open a small note book this book was a list of his spy's and where to head for. Once they get to a nearby town's hotel where they'll rest for the night then it will be off to. Jiraiya pulled something out his bag and tossed it to Naruto and smiled. "Ill be teaching you a supper cool Ninja skill" He said hopping that it kill time and get the kid off his back and into some ladies once they get to two,

Naruto looked at the water balloon and then to Jiraiya as if he lost his god dam mind." Its a jutsu that took the Fourth Hokage three years to master." Jiraiya said and Naruto eyes light up as he was handed a bowl of fresh ramen. Then Jiraiya told Naruto what to do after show on the Rasengan . " So to start of with Rotation spin their chakra in multiple directions at once then try to burst the balloon with chakra." Jiraiya said and showed him as the water balloon popped. And tossed a bag filled and started to walked down the road with Naruto following.

After a bit they reach the town and made they way to the inn. But Jiraiya eyes was else where as he saw a pretty little thing make its way over to him. " he kid. Take my bag and ill meet you at the inn" Jiraiya said with a smile and walked up to the lady. As he link arms with her and headed to a bar.

Naruto just made a sour face and mumbled about and went to a inn and got a room with two beds. Once there he open the door locked and flopped on his bed. This was going to a be a long trip and with no pussy it was going to be longer. Maybe he should have ask ten-ten to come. There was a knock on the door and Naruto laughed " she dumb your ass face huh" Naruto said as he open the door to see two men. Well one men and a fish looking man" So this is the 9-tails. Can I cut his legs off." The fish looking ma said. " No we need him alive." Naruto know this man. He had been reading the leafs bingo book. This man was none other then Itachi Uchiha. " We need him alive Kisame. So no killing." Itachi said as he looked at Naruto. Before he can put Naruto under someone shouted. " ITACHI!"

that voice was Sasuke " Hello little bother" Itachi said. And in a blind rage , Sasuke prepares his chidori, and then lunges at Itachi. Before Sasuke can land a blow, Itachi grabs and crushes his arm, sending the attack into a nearby wall. To help Sasuke, Naruto taps into the demon fox's chakra, ready to summons a toad to help him in battle. Kisame's sword, however, absorbs Naruto's chakra, preventing him from using any jutsu. As Kisame again prepares to cut off Naruto's leg, a toad appears to block the attack, with Jiraiya appearing behind Naruto before going Itachi places Sasuke in a ginjastu with his Sharingan . With a toss Sasuke lands on the floor as the two missing nin run away with Jiraiya hot on there tails but once he made it around a turn there was a open window with a black fire, Jiraiya had seen this once and used a scroll to seal the fire away.

We need to get moving" He said they had meet up with Guy with Sasuke back to the leaf. Once back on the road. Naruto was able to pop the balloon and then he tried a few more time. Jiraiya gave Naruto a rubber ball and told him to do the same thing. This time it took him longer and a few days latter they made it to the town that **Tsunade was last seen in. Naruto for his part was getting better at popping the rubber ball. It was a small hole then it got bigger but it was still not a full pop. As the made it to the inn he was able to pop it and was not one the final part in witch Jiraiya told him was to do the first town and not pop the balloon. Naruto almost lost it when he said that but remember what he saw when that perv did to the tree a while back.**

 **It was nearing dusk and the two made they way to a bar and once in they Jiraiya saw her. Sitting there in a booth was none other then " well look who's here. If it ant my old teammate Tsunade" Jiraiya said as he made his way over to her and took the other side with Naruto sitting next to him. Naruto looked this woman over. This wasn't an old hag this was a hot sexy female. What the fuck was going on here. Naruto thought. As the two talked Naruto also saw another female there with black her and fair skin. He wonder who this was but then he heard Tsunade bash the old man and then Tsunade declines the position saying that only a fool would become Hokage and goes on to ridicule the past Hokages. Tsunade's words anger Naruto, spurring him into attempting to strike her, though Jiraiya holds him back. Impressed that Naruto was willing to challenge her, Tsunade offers to fight him, going so far as to say she'll only use a finger. Once outside the two were at one side of the road.**

 **Naruto charges at Tsunade with a kunai in hand, though Tsunade is able to take it from him, use it to remove his forehead protector, and launch him backwards with the promised single finger. Tsunade, expecting Naruto to pass out from her attack, asks why being Hokage is such a sensitive subject for Naruto, to which he replies that becoming Hokage is his dream. As he says so, Tsunade sees in Naruto her dead brother and lover, both of whom had wanted to be Hokage, and both of whom looked similar to Naruto. While Tsunade is momentarily off-balance, Naruto uses the opportunity to use his still-to-be-mastered Rasengan on Tsunade.**

Recognizing the technique and the danger it imposes, Tsunade slams her finger to the ground, creating a large fissure that Naruto falls into, forcing the Rasengan into the ground. Noticing that Naruto's version of the jutsu is dramatically weaker than what it is capable of doing, Tsunade proposes a bet with Naruto: if he can master the Rasengan in a week, she'll give him her grandfather, the first hokage necklace, something she claims could buy three mountains; if he can't, she gets all the money in his wallet. Naruto accepts the offer but adds something else and may get a laugh out of it. " Fine but I want you to take a bath with me." he said and **Jiraiya was smiling and laugh but not for long as** Tsunade hits him in the face and walks off but nodded her head adding that bit to the bet, Naruto goes off to the hotel with Shizune while Tsunade goes over to Jiraiya heals his face and start to chat over drinks.

 **For the next week Naruto trains, and each day he puts larger and larger dents into the trees he's training with, indicating that his Rasengan is gaining more power. He also stated to use his smoke with it turning the ball a little black and blue. All the while, Tsunade watches him in the background, remembering her dead loved ones and contemplating the offer Orochimaru made her. One the final day, Naruto doesn't return home at his usual time, and Shizune goes to see what happened to him. After finding a tree to be broken in two and Naruto passed out on the ground, Shizune takes him home to rest. At the same time, Jiraiya and Tsunade meet again for drinks to discuss Naruto's progress. While Jiraiya isn't looking, Tsunade slips a powder into his drink, and after drinking it he passes out. Tsunade returns to the hotel to see if Naruto has perfected the jutsu, but only finds him in bed, causing her to realize what a ridiculous bet it was that she had made. Shizune, meanwhile, pleads for Tsunade not to go through with Orochimaru's deal, willing to kill herself in order to stop Tsunade. Tsunade knocks Shizune unconscious, and leaves to meet Orochimaru.**

End.

AU

So with that we are at a point what will happen will **Tsunade take up the snakes offer or will see believe in someone once more? Stay turn in to this fic on the same fic page same fic time. So remember hit that fav and follow.**

Also still looking for a beta reader


	18. Chapter 18: Shizune

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. I do it for fun

Chapter 18 : **Shizune**

 **Start:**

 **It had been about a week since Naruto had made the but with Tsunade and he was working had each day he would be a little better at the Rasengan, Naruto was walking back from an area he was working at. It was late and he was a bit tired. As he was walking he had seen the old perv with Tsunade at a bar and sighed as he went back to the inn. Knowing it was going to be a long night. But smiled. Tonight was going to be good. He was going to use his smoke on someone and that someone was Shizune.**

 **Shizune was like an older sister to him but he wanted her as a love. So he was going to use his smoke. He had learn that she got her own room to sleep well. It was a double room that she and Tsunade had gotten. So once he had got to the inn there was a lot of work to get ready for.**

 **It was around 8 pm when the perv walked in and layed down onto his bed and passed out Naruto had a look of disbelieve on his face. As he was watching Jiraiya sleep Naruto went out of there room and down the hall. There he was able to get out of a open window and had started to use his smoke to fly around to Tsunade's and Shizune room. There he say Tsunade's in bed and sound asleep. He world get to her latter. But now he wanted Shizune.**

 **Once he was in her room he had started to use the smoke to place her under his sleep spell. Once he watch her face relax after taking in his smoke. Naruto went to work. Closing her window and making sure the blinds was closed. With that he then tune on the lights but to a low dim so it wont show to the outside.**

 **Naruto smiled a looked over the young woman. He walked over to her bed and started to remove the sheets. Once they were off he notice she was wearing the inn rob witch made it easy for Naruto to remove. Once he undid the robs belt he saw the she was only in her pink panties. Her perky c cup breast where out in the open the cool air making her nipples hard and Naruto like what he saw.. once he removed her panties next seeing she was a smooth mound his kink as most of his now call it he started to work off his outfit and started to get hard as he got on top of Shizune, his cock between. Once he was he was in place her started to work his cock with her tits. With each thrust he moaned his tip hitting her chin with pre-cum. He was going to blow his load. He wanted to end this fast and get to her pussy. He didn't have much time. He had placed a seal on the room to keep the sounds in and not going out.**

 **With a gaunt Naruto cam all over Shizune's face and tits. It was a good load. But now he wanted the main meal. With a little work he was able to move down to her pussy. With a little work and eatting out the smooth mound she was wet and ready for his cock.**

 **With a push and moan he felt her hymen, with one push he went past the wall and started into her womb. He didn't move. He wanted her to get used to his cock. After a bit of time he felt she was ready. And then he got to work. Each thrust he pushed into her was like a tight glove. It was warm and wet and Naruto loved it. He love this feeling of going into a pure female and making her pussy into the shape of his cock. He loved the feeling of a womb. He loved the feel of the skin of females.**

 **Naruto felt her was getting closed and with a moan he pushed as far into her womb and let the flood gates open. As hot cum filled up Shizune womb. Shizune for her part was dream world more like clud nine in her dream she was having sex with a faceless man but it was good.**

 **Back in the real world Naruto was finally done cumming into Shizune. He sighed as he pulled out. He clean her up a but but left the cum on her pussy as he placed her panties but on. He was thinking about what to do before he left then smile he looked to the door and let he smoke flow to the other female in the room. Once it was done he went to Tsunade's room and smiled once in her room. He wanted to see what he was getting to and removed everything that Tsunade had one. Once naked he saw that she was saved as well her g cup tits were to die for. He wanted to fuck her right there but he was going to win her in that bet. So he dress her back up getting in as much skin and felling of her body as he can . Her tits were the goal and prize he wanted.**

 **Once he was done Naruto returned to his room after removing the smoke from the two females to see that the dumb old perv was still a sleep. With a sigh Naruto went to sleep.**

 **AN.**

 **we are almost there. To the big bet and fun bath time. So remember to hit that fav and follow button.**

 **Chapter 19 Tsunade's Bath time.**

 **ps. to the flamers. Keep it going your flames keep me warm this winter.**

 **Pss to the fans that are still with me a big thank you.**


	19. Chapter 19: Tsunade Bath time fun

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. I do it for fun

Chapter 19: Tsunade Bath time fun

Start.

It had been two weeks now since the fight between the big 3 Legendary Sannin. And it was a bloody mess. But in the end Jiraiya and Tsunade had won the fight. We now see at the next town over a revering Naruto in Tsunade's room. Asleep. Tsunade remember the fight and how the kid won. She sighed. He was in bad shaped and she did everything to save him. But in the end everything turned out okay.

She had Naruto in her room. She didn't trust her old team mate to look after him plus she remember the bet she made with him. If anything she was going to keep. And a other thing he was good looking in one area that count. She had strip him so she can make sure to treat him. And one thing that caret her eye was his dick. It was bigger for someone of his age,

she had took a bit longer to make sure this area was okay she was going to pump it but Shizune walked in and Tsunade had to act fast and cored him in her sheets, it was evening when went and take a shower. In her rooms bathroom. Once inside she undo's her transformation technique she looks at herself and sighed her tan skin and wrinkled body in her fifftys. But there was one thing she still had wide hips and tight tits. This was due to walking out as a med nin and her skills but old man time still got her. Once she was done looking her self over she wen to work on getting clean and ready for tonight.

After dinner she was going to give the kid that bath and he was going to get what all men want to see . Once done she want to her bags to get underwear and the outfit for the rest of the day. She had her transformation technique back up making her look like she was 34 years old. She had her back to Naruto who's eyes was open a bit letting him she her wet body and ass as she got dress. Once done he made a noise to make it look like he was just waking up, he was still in a bit of pain. But he can get past it since this was nothing.

Tsunade looked at Naruto and smiled she help him sit up and looked him over. "Well then it looks like you won" she said with a bit of laughed in her voice. She took a seat next to him on the bed and looked at him " But never do something like that a again" she said as she flick his head and smiled "Ill have Shizune some food up here im going to find my old teammate and give him a talk" she said the last part with evil in her voice.

As she walked out passing Shizune and telling her to get Naruto some food. Once that was done. She had once drank with her teammate and hit him hard on the head and heading back to her room and telling Shizune to get the bath ready for her and Naruto plus she be joining. in to.

Once ready all 3 were in the bath A naked Naruto with a Shizune in a robbed and a blush on her face and Naked Tsunade her her behind his back. Her hands with soap. She started with his back then down to his his. But that's were the bath stops and the fun starts she reached around and took hold of his cock. With a moan she started to pump his cock.

Shizune blushed and yelled at her Master but Tsunade had other plans and with a smile she took Naruto into a hold and moved him around to Shizune can watch her Master work the Naruto's cock but that was only part of it. With her skills she was able to make Naruto fast and all over Shizune. Tsunade watch with a loo of winder on her face as she watch the boy fire his spunk on to the young girl and covered her. Tsunade felt something on her hand. But she looked at her cum covered hand and saw that her skin was healing like time was truing back. Tsunade looked at the boy and smiled. "make 20 clones now" she order and with a node the bath room was filled with 20 Naruto's.

Once that was done she got to work working the clones. Each Naruto stood no chance of lasting long with her. And by the time the 20 clones was down Tsunade was covered in cum. She didn't have a single spot on her that wasn't covered.. From to top of her head down to her pussy. And her legs. She made sure to rub In the cum both Naruto and Shizune was with a blushed and a Harding cock. Tsunade looked over and smiled

she laid on her back and open her legs showing off her pussy. Naruto made 6 clones and they all went after Tsunade and worked her over as the took turns using the blonds body. After each load went on her tit's and in her womb Tsunade can feel her self getting young. But poor Shizune was left out as she was using her fingering to get off. Naruto saw this and made clones for her. And after a bit both girls were now in a 69 as Tsunade was on the floor and Shizune on top. Both of then were covered in cum and there was no going back to this. Naruto made sure the two never forget this night. Shizune was his already with the smoke and his seed making Tsunade young he had power in high places, this was going to be a good life. And once he got back he was going to making a baby with each and everyone of his girls once he gets back home but for now he had two lovely sluts to fuck.

AN:

Wooo this was fun to do.

Next time Chapter 20 Fun in the land of snow and spring. The starts come out to do movies. Run Naruto the world Now sees you

Renumber to hit that fave and follow and ill see you next sunday


End file.
